Digimon: Chronicles 02
by BEST OC Maker
Summary: 4 years since Lucemon and his minions have been destroyed. 4 years since the DigiDestined left their partners and Artur on the DW. 4 months since their communications ceased, as the threat of the Digital Master rises, Lucas must lead a new team of DigiDestined against this threat. New and old evolutions, heroes and villains! Continuation of Digimon: Chronicles!
1. Opening&Prologue(Redone)

Redone, 'cause I thought I could do better, the new opening is Courage from Sword Art Online, also, the 03 ideas might be transferred and replace the Supernatural ones, not sure yet. This arc will be called Shine of the DigiMentals! Here's the new opening and prologue, enjoy!

These footsteps were always within the light, but out of sight until today,

(Flash of Lucas on a street walking on the human world, suddenly, it all bursts and the street is replaced by a plain, Guilmon stands by his side, screen goes up as the logo appears)

And the more I followed them,

(A flash as a Devidramon with a black thorn on his shoulder swoops by them)

Landed me in a maze with no goal, following a rain-soaked map,

(A flash of a muscled 14 year old holding a silver D-3 with blue buttons and black grabber, a Veemon by his side, he had his Long Sword strapped to his back a smaller teen with an Armadillomon is with them as well)

But I don't have any regrets.

(A black haired 14 year old teen and a blonde are seen walking around the DW followed by an Impmon and Gatomon)

Cause my screaming voice… will surely be heard!

(An older Juca and Julia walk around a large forest, Hawkmon and Wormmon also accompanying them)

I'm still in on a journey to connect the sounds,

(A 14 year old teen is on his computer, the next he's at a large factory along a Solarmon)

Of the bell that will signal the beginning of this tale.

(A 14 year old looking like dark royalty flashes, a sad Patamon on the corner and a Tsukaimon on his shoulder)

The future world that you envisioned,

(A 17 year old walks on a volcanic scenario, a BurningGreymon by his side)

Leads me to a sky of indefinite time.

(Soon the image of armor level digimon flash fighting a SkullGreymon)

These two feelings will each take their individual shape,

(Tsukaimon is seen smiling, a faded Phelesmon flashes behind him)

Becoming even more than a miracle.

(Lucas and Guilmon fight along the new DigiDestined, Guilmon now wields a crimson katana called Crimson)

The future world that you envisioned,

(The dark royalty teen is seen scowling before saying something multiple powerful champion level digimon charge at the DigiDestined)

Exists somewhere, even now…

(The powerful armor level digimon appear blasting the champions as their partners cheer)

No matter how many dreams overwrite it,

(Flashes of the new and old DigiDestined are seen)

There will be always be that infallible light.

(The DigiDestined are seen smiling and joking around)

Ahh… oh beautiful my way!

(The logo appears with the DigiDestined around it)

"Run! He's coming! The Digital Master is here!" An Agumon gasped as multiple rookie digimon began to run.

The scene goes backwards to show a 14 year old standing on a Dark Stone, he had garments you normally would see a king wear, but instead of red and gold, it was black and dark purple, the gem on the small black crown was dark amethyst.

"Go my Dark Thorns! Take those who oppose me!" The teen known as the Digital Master laughed as he fired black thorns into the air, they looked like small Black Towers but both sides were sharp.

They hovered for a few second before flying out.

A small Mushroomon tripped and a thorn went straight at him.

"No! CRIMSON!" A red blur sliced the Dark Thorn in half before helping the plant digimon up.

"Thanks Guilmon," The mushroom thanked before running.

"Guilmon! Hurry up! We have to evacuate everybody!" Hawkmon called from a tree, now that the red blur took shape, it was a Guilmon in fact, a very familiar and distinct Guilmon, he now wore a yellow scarf to implement his looks.

"Right Hawkmon! Where's Wormmon?" Guilmon asked the hawk.

"Already waiting with the others," Hawkmon announced before flying out, Guilmon followed closely as they inspected the area for more innocents.

"Stop right there," A voice growled as two large feline digimon came out of the shadows, one looked like fire in the shape of a lynx, the other was a large lion, both had Dark Thorns on their right shoulders and deep scarlet eyes.

"They got Lynxmon and Firamon! We got to get out of here!" Hawkmon gasped.

"You're surrounded, give it up," Firamon, the lion, growled menacingly.

"Yeah," Another voice called as a large pack of Fangmon came out of the dark, the pack leader was twice the size of the others.

"Otherwise you shall be hunted by the Digital Master's partner, Fangmon," The large wolf sneered.

"Wasn't his partner a Golemon?" Hawkmon asked confused.

"He got tired of that brute, he wanted someone with a brain and power to match, now give it up!" Fangmon snarled.

"Sorry, but you aren't taking them! VEE SHOT!" A blue energy sphere hit the wolves as smoke covered the field.

"C'mon, we don't have all day," A voice whispered behind them before they followed it.

When they escaped, they met their rescuer.

"The name is Veemon, I was walking around these parts when the evacuation began, a Wormmon fellow asked me to help and then I found the two of you," The small lizard growled shortly, he had his Long Sword attached to his back(The sword he wields in Digimon: World X).

"Pleasure meeting you, I'm Hawkmon and this is my friend Guilmon," Hawkmon informed him.

They walked for some more before they reached a small group of rookies, Wormmon, Solarmon, Impmon, Gatomon and Armadimon.

"I found them," Veemon reported.

"Thanks, I heard reports that the Digital Master's newest partner and a hole pack of Fangmon were out there," Wormmon nodded.

"We met them, heck, that Digital Master has more ex-partners than I can count," Guilmon smirked.

"Well, I'd blast every last one of 'em after I digivolve" Impmon huffed.

"With what? You're going to bore them with your 'I'm going to be toughest champion ever' talk, they'd blast you, enslave you or just eat you," Gatomon smirked playfully.

"Eh guys, if Fangmon are hunting us now, shouldn't we be worried and move out, they're excellent trackers ya know?" Armadimon asked.

"Too late for that you pathetic dog," Fangmon appeared from the shadows as the pack surrounded them.

"What now? The chances of us winning is lower than 1%," Solarmon gulped.

"We do what the DigiDestined would do, we fight," Veemon tensed as he pulled his Long Sword for battle.

"I like your style V-Boy! Let's roast and toast theses suckers!" Impmon smirked as he summoned spheres of fire and ice.

"I lost my Holy Ring, so my champion level powers are inexistent at that moment, we should escape," Gatomon argued.

"We are against the odds, a tactical retreat is more intelligent," Solarmon nodded with his gear like body, kind of odd.

"I could dig us an escape with enough time," Armadimon offered.

"Right, try to distract them while protecting Armadimon, we'll escape by hole," Guilmon nodded as he pulled a red katana, Crimson.

"You losers done chatting? Attack!" Fangmon howled as the smaller wolves leapt at them.

"You aren't gong to beat the Blue Swordsman himself! VEE SHOT! LONG SWORD!" Veemon charged, first firing an explosive blue orb at Fangmons farther from him before slashing through the ones closer.

"You losers are champions? Heck, this is too easy! INFERNAL FUNNEL!" Impmon smirked as he unleashed a fire twister.

"Don't get cocky guys! PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon warned before blasting a Fangmon.

"Yeah! These pups are in more numbers, LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon punched one before dodging another.

"Correct, though they are considerably weaker than most champion we've met, that Fangmon leader must be taking all of their power, that's why he's bigger, BLAZE COG!" Solarmon theorized before blasting more enemies with blazing cogwheels.

"Hey guys! I'm done!" Armadimon called.

"Right! Retreat!" Guilmon roared as they quickly entered the hole.

"This isn't the last you seen of us! The Digital Master will conquer the entire DW rand you won't be able to hide!" Fangmon howled as they escaped.

"I was going to direct the hole outside of the Dark Flag's reach, but I found this cave for us to hide until daylight, Fangmon aren't know for day hunting," Armadimon explained as they entered the large chamber.

"It that a TV?" Wormmon asked pointing at one of those old thick TVs that oddly stood in the side of the chamber.

"And what's this shiny beauty?" Gatomon asked curiously as she pointed to the middle of the chamber, a small round object with a large 'horn' sticking out of it and fire designs stood in the middle of the chamber, a pair of goggles by it.

"Artur's goggles! No way!" Guilmon gasped recognizing his partner's older brother's possession.

"Wonder what it is, it has to be important," Guilmon realized as he touched it, it suddenly blasted 8 lights into the air before it entered the TV.

"What did you do?" Veemon asked confused.

"I sensed very advanced tech in those lights, with closer inspection, this TV seems to be more high tech than it appears, maybe a inter dimensional door between worlds of a worm hole of some sort," Solarmon muttered as they looked confused at him.

"I just hope it means something good," Guilmon sighed as he shook his head...

BEST OC Maker: So, isn't this prologue better?

Blue: Longer and more detailed too, specially Veemon,

BEST OC Maker: Veemon is an OC I've been dealing for a while now, well, the rebirth of one anyway,

Green: Swords? I thought it was only (SPOILERS) who would get the skill to use them,

BEST OC Maker: Crimson and Long Sword are natural weapons of Veemon and Guilmon, they used them in Digimon: World X, and it's one of their attacks, check in Wikimon. Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, anyone who would like to apply PM me. Read review, check that, and Stay Taming!


	2. Start of the adventure, DigiPort Open!

It's been 4 years, 4 years since Lucemon was destroyed, 4 years since the we, the DigiDestined, were separated from their partners, from Artur. Since returning, we haven't accomplished much, at first, the local media went nuts, the government tried to quiet it down with little affect. Many scientists attempted to create portals to the DW, none worked.

Things finally quieted down, school sucks more than before since I keep expecting Guilmon to pop out of nowhere and announce we had to save the world again, Artur's communication plan was working just fine, heck, he even posted Digimon: Chronicles, a fanfic about our adventures, even though how real it was.

He also posted another one, Travels of Courage, which presented amazing tales of his journeys, I even managed to chat with Megidramon now and then, the overgrown serpent got himself a large mountain range he was sharing with Gryphomon while not in missions, though Gryphomon did most of the work since Megidramon was too big for them.

Beelzemon became a traveler, he and Behemoth went to all sorts of places to gather more knowledge, he got himself a nice place at Library City. Surfymon moves to all sorts of places near beaches for surfing tournaments.

Ravmon began his own ninja dojo at Ninjutsu Peaks, he lives on Raven Monastery.

Plutomon went to Mt. Olympus, the largest mountain of the DW, he's still trying to reunite the Olympus XII, he already managed to find Lunamon, Dianamon's rebirth and Aegiomon, his old rival's Jupitermon's rebirth, last time we heard, he was tracking Flaremon and LoaderLeomon, whom probably were the rebirth of Apollomon and Marsmon, I met them once, but the evil virus called Whispered was controlling them.

TyrantKabuterimon became a king of the newest largest forest in the DW, Crawling Jungle, and kept peace through it.

Last we heard of BantyoLeomon was about how he found two old teammates of his, BantyoLilymon and BantyoStingmon, they were tracking their other members too.

Artur and Dracomon, they were charting a place called Thunderstorm Isle last time I heard of him, I guess I'm still angry for him leaving us like that.

My friends and I still have 'fans' around the place which is pretty annoying, though I can handle it. However, about 4 months ago, communications with him ceased completely.

At first I wasn't worried because once he was an entire month without calling since he was at Popsicle Peaks, no reception there, he's still trying to figure it out why the connection won't work there.

However, he had far more troublesome reasons for not calling this time, this is the story of my group, we are the second generation, my name is Lucas Blaze, younger brother of Artur Blaze, and this is the tale, of Digimon: Chronicles 02!

"Lucas! Wake up! Time for school!" A female voice rang in the room. It was morning as a 14 year old woke up, he looked a lot like Artur but he had more muscles and was slightly taller.

He quickly changed to a crimson shirt and jeans, he quickly pulled up his shoes before going downstairs, a 01 was attached on his left arm.

He passed through a door and hesitated, but then continued downstairs.

"So, ready to begin school?" A women with brown hair and eyes asked cheerfully.

"Another year for you," A man with black hair and eyes added relaxedly.

"Yep, another year of studying and boredom while my brother walks in an uncharted territory while hunting criminals and saving villages," The teen eye rolled.

"Lucas, we've been over this, Artur always been a little of an outcast, from what we heard, he's been happier than he ever was on that world, and he always has Dragomon to help him," The teen known as Lucas' mom answered slowly.

"And while you are just fine here," Lucas' dad added.

"Well, I better get ready, and it isn't Dragomon mom, that would be a gigantic demonic squid dude Juca told me about once, it's Dracomon, btw I have to hurry, I promised Jean that I would help her on some stuff," Lucas informed.

"Then hurry up tiger," Artur's dad smirked.

"It ain't like that," Lucas groaned truthfully before getting his backpack.

"See you soon!" His mom called as he went out.

"Hey Lucas! Wait up!" Two 14 year olds called him as he entered the school.

"Hey Juca, Julia, what's up?" Lucas asked the DigiDestined of Hope and Kindness. They didn't change much, Juca wore a green shirt and jeans while Julia wore a brown eagle styled shirt and short pants. They didn't change much though.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know if Artur is back online, I wanted to see how TyrantKabuterimon was," Juca answered.

"Sorry, still nothing," Lucas answered shaking his head.

"I hope he's ok, I have a bad feeling," Julia nodded as they kept walking.

"Hey Lucas! What's up man?" A large 14 year old came to them, he was very muscled and very tall, he had light brown hair and blue eyes that reflected a kind expression. The guy looked like a tank. He wore a sleeveless white shirt and cargo pants.

It was the captain of the basketball, soccer and main chick magnet of the school, James Bowler.

"'Sup James?" Lucas greeted his friend.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" James asked to join them.

"I was asking if Artur called yet," Juca answered and James went serious.

"Really, when you guys finally tell me you guys were the DigiDestined kids that saved the world, your older brother has to get in trouble," James eye rolled.

"Anyway, I'm going to help Jean with some research of hers," Lucas excused himself.

"Research? You guys should talk with Tony, the dude probably could hand you an entire paperwork in a matter of minutes," James informed of his twin.

"No need pal, we can do it," Lucas dismissed the offer before separating from them.

He reached a small area with tables as he greeted another 14 year old with pitch black hair going down to the middle of her body, she also had bright emerald eyes and wore a black shirt and long jeans.

"You're late," The teen told him.

"Sorry Jean, I met up with Juca and Julia, they wanted to know if Artur reconnected yet," Lucas answered.

"Did he?" Jean asked.

"Nope, he might at any moment, I'm sure of it," Lucas smirked.

"So, we still have to research that special assignment," Jean told him.

"Yeah, what are you researching again?" Lucas asked her.

"About demonic type digimon, if I remember right, you're partner was made from 3 of them," Jean answered.

"Guilmon was always either dragon or a knight, I never got much knowledge on them," Lucas answered.

"We'll, you couldn't contact that Eric guy? His partner was a Demon Lord after all," Jean questioned.

"Sorry, I don't have much contact with him," Lucas shook his head when the bell rang.

"You're going to help me later," Jean warned him as they walked out.

The first half of the day passed fast and then it was lunch hour.

"Hey Lucas! We're over here!" James called, he sat with Juca, Julia, Jean and another dude, Jean came in right after him.

This dude looked similar, yet completely different from James, he had the same hair and eyes, but he was skinnier and shorter, he also wore glasses with thin frames and a black shirt and jeans.

"Tony these are the guys I told you about, and guess what? Lucas, Juca and Julia were 3 of the youngest DigiDestined," James introduced his shorter twin.

"I can see some resemblance, but otherwise you two are totally different," Jean commented.

"Well, I prefer video-games and computers while the hooligan here prefers sports, still don't understand why he finds it fun to run around all day sweating..." Tony trailed off.

"Sounds like something Artur would say, he hated sports too," Juca smirked.

"So, tell us about him, I mean, we know he's the leader of the DigiDestined and that he didn't come back because he felt he belonged there, but that's about it really," James asked, he was a fan.

"Well, Artur always was kind of a loner here in this world, actually, he could be pretty random and irritating at times, but in the DW, his hole personality shifted, Julia and I joined them later but Juca told me about it, he changed from a quiet loner to a brave leader, he and Dracomon were an amazing team," Lucas admitted.

"But Megidramon, my partner, was far cooler, he was as gigantic as Godzilla," Lucas quickly added.

"Yeah, but Examon was twice his size, not counting the wings," Juca objected.

"Examon? I thought Dracomon's mega levels were Darkdramon and Breakdramon," Tony asked confused.

"In the final battle against Lucemon, Artur and his best friend did a new kind of evolution called BioMerge with the power of everyone's crests and a powerful object called the DigiMental, I still don't know what happened to it after the battle," Juca explained.

"BioMerge... Isn't that way to reach mega level on Tamers?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, but in this case it was Mega II," Julia explained.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" A male voice called as two teens walked to the table, a guy and a girl.

"John, Kira, what took you two so long?" Jean asked playfully.

"Kira was using her cell phone on class and when the teacher questioned she said I dared her to do it, which wasn't true," John admitted, he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, he wore a cowboy styled yellow shirt and long jeans.

"I was only firing a quick text, sheesh," The female known as Kira sighed, she was blonde with blue eyes, she had a blue shirt and short jeans.

"You should know better, Mrs. Snow has a tendency of catching students using tech in class," Tony smirked referring to the math teacher.

Suddenly, a text appeared on Lucas phone.

"Let me check, no way! It's from Artur!" Lucas gasped as they all read the message, certain parts were erased or blurry.

'... Trouble, new enemy... Name is Digital ... Must find new gene... Use the DigiMen... Defeat new ... Beware of the ...'

"Whoa, finally some action," Lucas smirked.

"New gene? He must mean new generation!" Tony theorized.

"Beware of what? We have to hurry, to the computer room!" Julia called as they ran up, nobody knew yet, but that was the exact time Guilmon touched the DigiMental of Courage.

The computer room was empty before suddenly, a flash of colors from before flew out, at the same time they entered.

"Whoa! Our 01s!" Lucas gasped as a deep crimson light hit the device, Juca's was hit by a deep green while Julia's was a bright yellow.

Suddenly, 01s burst into light, and flew to their open right hands, and became D-3s with grips the same color of their respective lights.

"Incoming!" James announced as the other lights hit their right hands and D-3s appeared.

"Mine is silver," James commented checking the phone like devices.

"Pink! My favorite color," Kira smiled.

"Gold, not my style really, but I can live with it," Jean smirked.

"Mine is orange," Tony checked the device carefully.

"Well, mine is blue," John looked at his with pure excitement.

"So, we just found the second generation," Julia smirked.

"Shouldn't we hurry up? I want to see TyrantKabuterimon again," Juca called, he pointed to the computer were the lights came from, it had a single window opened, it was called DigiGate.

"What are we waiting for? As Yolei always said, DigiPort! Open!" Jean quickly announced as a light burst from the DigiGate and sucked them in...

BEST OC Maker: Amazing! I managed to create an entire chapter without action!

Green: That's a record,

Blue: Now we finished meeting the new gen, I can't wait to see more!

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, I have plans for their first trip in the DW, so read, REVIEW! And Stay Taming!

PS: The poll for Guilmon's armor evolution is now done with a single vote, mine! Nobody voted so I'm going with my favorite of the two, Helldramon! A link for him: art/Helldramon-492173853

He's on my devianart page, my name there is Masterofportals,


	3. Hazard of Courage! Helldramon!

"Whoa!" The newest generation DigiDestined exclaimed as they crashed through the same TV Guilmon and the other partners saw earlier. They didn't notice it yet, but their clothes had changed.

"Lucas/Juca/Julia!" Guilmon, Hawkmon and Wormmon exclaimed happily as they jumped on their partners.

"Wait, Hawkmon? What happened to Gryphomon?" Julia asked confused.

"Guilmon I missed ya," Lucas laughed along the dragon.

"Wormmon? Where's TyrantKabuterimon? I thought you were King of the Jungle now," Juca asked surprised.

"We were fine, until 4 months ago, when He first showed up," Guilmon growled.

"The Digital Master, he's a human wielding a dark D-3, like those you wield now, he created strange techs called the Dark Flag and Dark Thorns, with them, he can enslave areas and brainwash digimon in it, making brainwashed slaves of his the only ones capable of evolution," Solarmon added as the newest digimon entered.

"Whoa, who's the new gang?" Juca asked looking at them.

"We all met up after the Digital Master began conquering areas," Hawkmon explained before introducing them.

"We'll, so you guys are our partners, pleasure to meet you guys, we're the newest generation of DigiDestined, I'm James and these are..." James introduced the newer members.

"Lucas, you got to see this," Guilmon motioned with his tail as he took him towards the strange fiery designed object.

"The DigiMental of Courage from Adventure 02," Tony recognized.

"Well, might as well get it in the 01... Oh yeah, I only have a D-3 now," Lucas realized as he pulled up the egg and the digimon stared at him with amazement.

"How did you pull that off? The only one who got a reaction from that thing was Guilmon, and all he did was launch a bunch of lights in the sky," Impmon asked surprised.

"Well, I guess it's because only the true wielder can lift it, in this case is Lucas," John pointed out.

"Oh yeah! We found this by the egg," Guilmon snapped his claws as he pulled up Artur's goggles.

"Artur's goggles?" Lucas asked confused as he inspected the object.

"Wait! I just noticed something!" Kira gasped as they turned to her.

"We got new wardrobes!" John noticed as his newly received cowboy hat tipped down a little. He now had a bandanna on his neck, his new cowboy hat, those brown boots with those spiked wheels and shorts.

"I guess so," Lucas nodded, he now wore a red jacket and white shirt that had the Digital Hazard drawn on it, he also wore black boots and long jeans.

"I look like a soldier," Juca mused as he checked his new set of clothes, a camouflaged shirt, pants and boots, and a average soldier helmet!

"I look awesome," Julia grinned. She had a reddish brown shirt and jeans along a head band with a Hawkmon's feather to match her partner's.

"Not going to complain, I look really good," Jean smirked, she wore a black leather jacket and ripped jeans, she looked like a biker.

"Well, I guess it ain't so bad," Tony shrugged, he wore a silver coat, orange shirt and blue shorts.

"I'm super fashion!" Kira squealed happily checking her new white coat, pink shirt, white shorts and boots.

"I can live with it," James looked at his own visual. A normal blue shirt matching Veemon's shade, a yellow V in the middle, shorts and sneakers.

"So, who are our partners?" Kira asked looking around, and to answer the question, their D-3s each fired a beam of light at the non-partnered digimon in the cave.

"So, I got a Veemon? Sweet, pleasure being partners with you," James smiled and offered his hand to Veemon.

"The pleasure is mine, but you shouldn't forget to be honored, you are partnered to the Blue Swordsman himself," Veemon smirked.

"Your lucky day miss, you got the future strongest digimon as your partner, though your eyes totally ripped off mine's," Impmon huffed proudly to Jean, true, they had the exact same eyes.

"You're adorable!" Kira hugged Gatomon.

"I know right?" Gatomon purred as she went on her newly appointed partner's shoulder.

"So, an Armadimon huh? Pleasure having you as my partner," John smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine partner," Armadimon grinned.

"Solarmon? Not very famous but you look good, you have that Black Gear attack from that subspecies Hagurumon?" James questioned.

"Don't think I do, but I'm great with any sort of tech," Solarmon reported.

Before anything else happened, a howl was heard before a brainwashed Drimogemon fell in, he was followed by the Fangmon pack and the Digital Master himself, who wore dark sunglasses.

"You! That's the Digital Master!" Veemon growled before unsheathing Long Sword.

"So, the weird energy signature was a bunch of brags entering my kingdom," The Digital Master smirked.

"And the rookie scum I was chasing yesterday as well," The large Fangmon sneered glaring at the rookies.

"Who do you think you are attacking innocents and enslaving them? Guilmon! Digivolve so we can roast this sucker!" Lucas ordered.

"Oh, he can't you dimwit, my Black Flag cancels evolution of anything that isn't my slave," The Digital Master chuckled.

"Shall I destroy them partner?" Fangmon questioned with a growl.

"Knock yourself out," The Digital Master waved his hand.

"You won't beat me! ROCK BREAKER!" Guilmon charged with his claws, but Fangmon easily dodged and knocked him with his front paws.

"Guilmon! Use your tail!" Lucas ordered quickly as the large rookie swiped his tail, knocking Fangmon's back legs and making him trip.

"Grah! BLAST COFFIN!" Fangmon blasted Guilmon on a wall.

"Weak, how can such weak beings exist in this world and resist me? Wreck him already," The Digital Master scoffed.

"No you won't!" Lucas charged to help Guilmon up.

"Then I'll erase both of you at the same time! BLAST COFFIN!" Fangmon unleashed another dark blast.

"No!" Guilmon roared as suddenly, the DigiMental of Courage began to glow, the light managed to block the Blast Coffin.

"Alright, as the second gen always said, DigiArmor Energize!" Lucas cheered as the DigiMental was covered in flames and 'swallowed' Guilmon.

The flash as Guilmon stood with the DigiEgg of Courage in the evo zone, the crest of Coursge blazed behind them.

"Guilmon armor digivolve to..." Guilmon announced as the DigiMental of Courage burst into flames and covered him in a fire cocoon, flashes of Dracomon, the two Coredramon, Wingdramon and Groundramon, Darkdramon and Breakdramon, and finally, Examon appeared behind him.

Flashes appeared as a large silver claw that looked more like a saber appeared on his left hand, his new form had skin matching Guilmon's and Fladramon's armor. Spiked rings appeared on his upper arms and lower legs while one appeared as a choker on his neck and another on his tail behind the tip, which was engulfed in a weird green and red fire. His armor's color design was shown, it was black with deep green flames and the orange symbol of the Digital Hazard on his shoulders and the orange symbol of Courage on his chest, finally, a white mane grew on the back of his head as Guilmon-like ears popped out, Growmon's horns cracked the helmet above his eyes as Growmon's scythe burst out of his right hand that had the same silver claws Fladramon had, all his claws/blades ended with a black dot(My own Digimon, have his picture on Devianart). He also had saber fangs popping out of his mouth.

"Helldramon! The Hazard of Courage!" The armor level roared bravely.

The new digimon stood ready with his blade pointing at Fangmon.

"No way! What the heck are you?" The Digital Master and Fangmon gasped.

"For your information, I'am Helldramon! An armor level Demon Dragon Man digimon with immense battle skill! My HellFlare will slice, dice and burn you but my HellStorm attack is a storm you don't want to be caught on, I have some other destructive attacks such as Pyro Rocket, Exabyte Rocket, Pyro Fist and far more," Helldramon snarled as his stats where shown.

"Armor level huh? Fangmon! Destroy that pesky lizard!" The Digital Master ordered quickly.

"As you wish, HOWLING BITE!" Fangmon leapt at Helldramon quickly, but the armor digimon was fast to kick the wolf's under belly and throw him on the ceiling.

"You won't win! HELL-FLARE!" Helldramon swung HellFlare while it had hellfire covering it(dark green and crimson flames) and slashed Fangmon.

"No! GARIAL BITE!" Fangmon used his long mouth to bite Helldramon, but the Demon Dragon Man was quick to grab and close the maw.

"Someone should make you shut up you know?" Helldramon smirked before throwing the dog up.

"HELL-STORM!" Helldramon closed his eyes as millions of hellfire made fireballs appeared and launched themselves at Fangmon, the wolf was thrown out of the cave.

"C'mon!" James called as they followed everyone to see the battle that would rage outside.

"Fool! I have the power of my entire pack!" Fangmon leapt once again at Helldramon, who used his sword to throw him high in the air.

"Helldramon! Quit showing off and finish it already!" Wormmon called him.

"Fine, EXABYTE ROCKET!" Helldramon rolled his eyes before jumping in the air and being engulfed on hellfire, which took the shape of an Examon-like aura, he flew right at Fangmon and blasted him with the fierce impact.

"No! Nooooo!" Fangmon howled as he burst into data, which was rebuilt into a red 'n black DigiEgg.

"Weakling, I always knew he had no chance," The Digital Master scowled before a brainwashed Birdramon took him out of there.

"That was awesome!" Lucas cheered as he ran to Helldramon.

"What can I say? This is awesome!" Helldramon smirked.

"You were amazing!" Gatomon purred.

"How did you digivolve?" Solarmon asked the million dollar question.

"Well, the Black Flag must block average evolution, but not armor evolution," Tony theorized.

"Makes sense," Solarmon nodded. Then Helldramon suddenly devolved to Guilmon and the DigiMental of Courage burst into Lucas' D-3.

"We should go back, the free period is nearly over," John realized.

"We need to go to that TV," James remembered.

"Let's go, we'll meet again later, you guys coming?" Jean asked the digimon.

"We ain't going to stick around the Digital Master's territory," Impmon answered.

They entered the cave and went to the TV, which luckily wasn't damaged when Helldramon blasted the ceiling.

"DigiPort Open!" Jean pointed her D-3 and the light covered them.

"Whoa!" They announced as they crashed outside, the partners were InTrainning now.

"What happened?" Armadimon questioned, he was Caprimon now.

"We De-Digivolved to InTraining," DemiMeramon, Solarmon's InTrainning answered.

"Where's Impmon?" Jean asked looking around.

"You don't want to see me! I hate this InTraining form!" Impmon's voice called from behind a shelf.

"C'mon, I'm sure it isn't that bad," Nyaromon, Gatomon's InTraining form called.

"It is!" Impmon's voice sounded again.

"Just show yourself already," Chibimon, Veemon's InTraining form called.

"Promise not to laugh?" Impmon questioned.

"Yes," They called curiously.

"Fine," Impmon's voice huffed as a little angelic digimon with golden wings flew out.

"A Cupimon?" Gigimon and Nyaromon gasped before everyone minus DemiMeramon, Tony and Chibimon began to laugh like crazy.

"You promised not to," Cupimon pointed out.

"We crossed our fingers!" Gigimon laughed.

"Most of you don't have fingers!" Cupimon smirked.

"Mentally that is," Nyaromon added before going back to laughing.

"We better go, or were going to be late," Tony pointed out as they put their partners on their backpacks and went out of the computer room, still laughing.

Meanwhile, the Digital Master looked through the bars.

"I won't ever be your partner you monster!" A voice called from the bars.

"Please Kotemon, you don't really have a choice," The Digital Master smirked as he threw a Dark Thorn at the digimon, a Kotemon as he was covered in darkness.

"Kotemon dark digivolve to... Musyamon!" A dark samurai appeared as the thorn burst.

"Now will you obey me, partner?" The Digital Master sneered.

"Yes, master," Musyamon nodded before the Digital Master began to laugh, a small set of blue eyes watched him from afar.

"Michael... What happened to you?" The eyes wondered as everything faded...

BEST OC Maker: There, trying to be more descriptive of my battle scenes, whatcha you guys think?

Green: Pretty sweet,

Blue: How many partners will the Digital Master get?

BEST OC Maker: Let's just say that, every time the previous one burst into data, so let's say a lot, tell me what you guys think of the story so far, read, REVIEW! And Stay Taming!


	4. Swordsman of Kindness! Yaksmon!

The team agreed to meet again the next day while Lucas, Juca and Julia contacted the other original DigiDestined about the situation.

"No way, I hope Leormon is alright," Lucas P shook his head, he was now 17 like most of the elder DigiDestined, he wore a yellow jacket and jeans as he sat on the couch along Julia and Poromon.

"He has BantyoLilymon and BantyoStingmon to take care of him, besides, who knows? He might have found those other 2," Julia told him optimistically.

"Yeah, it's just that even considering he's somewhere along brainwashed working for this brat... It really makes me mad," Lucas P shook his head.

"Leormon is a tough one, he won't go down easily," Poromon soothed him.

"Yeah, I hope so, and why do I think Artur is going to interfere soon, knowing him, he probably united a resistance by now, or he's playing solo with Dracomon and blasting everything,"

Lucas P chuckled.

Juca was also telling Maria about the situation.

"Penmon... I hope he's ok," Maria muttered looking up, she wore a pink shirt and short jeans, strangely, her hair seemed to be changing to a yellow color, though the upper side still was the same brown as ever.

"Relax, Raven Monastery is in the Ninjutsu Peaks, one of the most remote areas of the DW and it's still full of ninjas, which means that brat of the Digital Loser will have a hole cactus on his side even trying to track that place," Minomon pointed out.

"Yeah, and he's still at mega level last time we checked, nobody would attempt attacking him just yet," Juca added.

"As sure hope so," Maria nodded as a single tear came from her left eye.

James and Tony were at their house with DemiMeramon and Chibimon.

"It's so annoying, this form has no weapons, no actual moves, it's irritating," Chibimon frowned, which looked odd on such cute digimon.

"At least you can still touch things, look at me, one touch and everything goes up in flames," DemiMeramon huffed.

"And you can go in my pack pack, while DemiMeramon had to fly all the way here," James added.

"Tomorrow when we go to the DW, I'll make sure to see if there's anything fireproof for ya, until then keep blazing," Tony smirked.

"That pun was horrible you know?" DemiMeramon pointed it out.

"Don't really care," Tony grinned as he leaned on his chair and activated his LapTop.

"I'll see if I can get more data on the portal," Tony added as James and Chibimon walked out.

Meanwhile, Jean was writing something on her notebook while Cupimon talked.

"Most demon digimon would turn evil because everyone mistreats them, if other 'mons were nicer, then maybe the demon digimon wouldn't end up bad," Cupimon huffed.

"So, you're saying that the demon digimon are all misunderstood?" Jean asked confused.

"'Course not, some of us are real psychopaths and cunning tricksters," Cupimon added.

"So you're what you're trying to say? This paper is for tomorrow and I need the grade," Jean questioned.

"I'm saying that every kind of everything has it's good and bad side, I think Solarmon called it the Yin-Yang theory or something... I wasn't really paying much attention..." Cupimon grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fine, I got the 10 lines filled up anyway, thank the universe for letter stretching," Jean smirked.

"So, the DW tomorrow, I can't wait to armor evolve, bet I'll be cooler than Helldramon," Cupimon smirked.

"Nah, you'll turn out strong tough," Jean corrected him.

"I'll still be the strongest around," Cupimon crossed his arms.

"Sure you will little Cupid," Jean sniggered.

"I'm not some baby on diapers flying around! I have my dignity," Cupimon argued.

"Sure you do..." Jean rolled her eyes.

The next day, they all reunited on the same PC in the end of class.

"Good news, apparently the hole DigiPort is just a program, a heavy one, but still one," Tony reported.

"So I discovered how to transfer it to this pen-drive, though it will take a hour or so to do it. The. we will have free access from my LapTop," Tony explained.

"That's genius, great work little bro," James smirked giving a thumbs up.

"Well let's go already," Kira added in excitement.

"Let's, DigiPort Open!" Jean lifted her D-3 as light covered them.

As they fell from a TV, they landed on a small village.

"This is Blade Village," Veemon gasped recognizing his home-town.

"I heard about this place, is in the Land of Blades right?" Hawkmon asked.

"Correct," Veemon nodded.

"What's the Land of Swords? A new Land?" Juca asked.

"No, it's a gigantic territory on the new DW, most digimon here are known for using ninja and samurai or even any sword or old school weapon related techniques, it's also where Raven Monastery resides," Wormmon added.

"I've been here once though, it's where I got Crimson," Guilmon smirked as he pulled the red blade from his back.

"And I was raised here," Veemon nodded pulling his Long Sword.

"Veemon! You're back!" A voice called as a purple furred dragon/fox hybrid jumped on top of him, he had a small dagger attached to his belt.

"Dorumon, get off me," Veemon ordered as he dusted himself off.

"So, how you've been? Finally stopped traveling solo too, good to know," Dorumon smirked.

"I'm not by choice, I'm a DigiDestined's, James' here, partner now," Veemon huffed.

"Wait a second, I remember you, you passed by about 3 months back and saved us from that brainwashed Dinohumon, Guilmon right?" Dorumon asked the red dragon.

"That's me I guess," Guilmon grinned.

"Good to know you're back, the Digital Master is attacking the village a few weeks by now, he kidnapped Sensei Kotemon, Chief Shurimon is going nuts trying to defend the village," Dorumon added.

"Sensei Kotemon was captured?!" Veemon questioned in surprise.

"He was caught when he was visiting the temple," Dorumon added.

"Was it taken?" Veemon asked.

"No, the Sacred Blossom is still there," Dorumon calmed him.

"What's the Sacred Blossom?" James asked the lizard.

"The Sacred Blossom is a mysterious artifact found after the new DW was formed, it was found by Chief Shurimon and with it, he managed to find and found Blade Village," Veemon explained.

"Shouldn't we check it out?" Julia asked curiously.

"Agreed, c'mon," Veemon took them to a large temple, on the way they saw another digimon.

"So you finally decided to come back here, coward," A voice growled as a large digimon mostly made of flowers appeared, it wore a kabuki mask.

"Kabukimon, I don't have time for this," Veemon growled.

"Of course not, you're too preoccupied giving a tour a bunch of humans," Kabukimon sneered.

"Do you know this jerk?" Kira asked the Blue Swordsman.

"Yeah, back when I lived here, he wants to replace Sensei Kotemon only because he's a champion level, but Kotemon beat him every time, let's go," Veemon growled.

The team entered and in the middle, sitting on a pedestal, was a flower-like egg with the symbol of Kindness on it.

"That's the Crest of Kindness!" Julia quickly recognized the her old crest.

"So, you're saying that the Sacred Blossom is a DigiMental?" James asked surprised.

"We'll, can we touch it and lift it or can't we?" John asked as they neared it.

"No one has been able to lift it besides Sensei Kotemon and Chief Shurimon, it's a theory that only worthy swordsmen can lift it," Veemon informed them.

"Or maybe they're true owner," Julia added as she tried to lift it to no luck.

"I don't think you guys can use the same crests you used back then, I mean, everyone changes right? So maybe the crests that fit you are another one than the one you previously used, like Lucas used the the Crest of Light, but now he wields Courage, get it?" John thought.

"Makes sense philosopher," Tony smirked and nodded.

"So, let's all try," Juca decided as he attempted to pull up the egg, didn't work.

James went third.

"There's no way I'm being kindness," Veemon shook his head as he told the others.

"I got!" James called as the proud lizard sweat dropped.

"So, when did you say the attacks were happening again?" James asked Dorumon as they returned to the village.

"About now," Dorumon answered as suddenly, a large group of Fangnmon and Lynxmon appeared along Ninjamon and other brainwashed digimon.

"I don't get it, why didn't he already block the area with a Black Flag?" Julia asked as she looked around.

"Because the flags only work if you put then in the 'core' of the area, the Village of Blades' center is the 'core' of this area," Veemon answered pulling his blade.

"Surrender now and this village will keep standing, or fight and be enslaved!" The Digital Master laughed on an Airdramon.

"He ain't going to win, DigiArmor Energize!" Lucas ordered as Guilmon began to glow and the DigiMental of Courage appeared.

"Guilmon armor digivolve to... Helldramon!" The blazing dragon growled.

"You again, so you losers will be enslaved, my new partner will destroy you easily," The Digital Master snapped his fingers as the samurai appeared.

"Musyamon is a truly skilled champion level virus warrior, with his Nina Blade and Shogun Sword attacks, you will be sliced and diced," The Digital Master chuckled as the stats appeared for Musyamon.

"Well, time to beat ya! HELL FLARE!" Helldramon charged bravely but Musyamon dodged and sliced Helldramon's side with his sword.

"Slow, NINJA BLADE!" Musyamon used his sword engulfed in blue flames to attack at supersonic speed, the powerful attack threw Helldramon crashing into one of the nearby house.

"You're power and spirit are high, but you have no discipline, no training, without it, your skills will never digivolve!" Musyamon announced as they charged at each other once again.

"No way... It can't be..." Veemon was shaking as he looked at Musyamon's fighting techniques.

Flashback,

Veemon was seen sparing with Kotemon for the first time, Kotemon threw him outside the mat before announcing:

"You're power and spirit are high, but you have no discipline, no training, without it, your skills will never digivolve!"

"My skills?" Veemon questioned as he picked his Long Sword up.

"A digimon only evolves through skill and determination, unlike normal Veemon, you fight with a sword, so fighting spirit alone won't make you evolve, you must become skilled and capable with a sword before evolving!" Kotemon explained before they resumed the duel.

End of Flashback.

"Time to end this fight! You have been an honorable adversary, but now it's time to end! SHOGUN SWORD!" Musyamon's blade was covered in ghostly white flames as the fire became a ghostly dragon creature, it hit the bruised and exhausted Helldramon back into Guilmon.

"Oh no!" Lucas gasped as he helped the dragon up.

"James, we're going in," Veemon announced as he gripped the Long Sword.

"What do you mean?" James asked as Veemon faced him, looking at him in the eye.

"That's Sensei Kotemon, the Digital Master must have brainwashed him, but his fighting style and advices are the same, I have to save him," Veemon growled.

"We have to save him, remember, we're a team," James put his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Kotemon would rather be destroyed than to obey evil like the Digital Master! Let's snap him out of it!" Veemon roared as he charged with a roar of determination.

"I have trained Kotemon, I became the mighty Blue Swordsman! Now I will free you from the Digital Master! LONG SWORD!" Veemon roared as he classed against his ex-mentor.

"He's my partner, he's my master!" Musyamon roared before throwing Veemon backwards.

"No! He brainwashed you! I may not be the kindest mon around, but I will not let you suffer and scar your honor!" Veemon charged and James saw the DigiMental of Kindness reacting.

"Veemon! Let's do it! DigiArmor Energize!" James announced as the egg launched itself covering Veemon.

"Veemon armor digivolve to..." Veemon stood in the evo zone with the DigiMental as they were covered in vines.

Flashes of Hawkmon, Holsmon, HippoGriffomon and Gryphomon flashed before two bokken swords slashed out of the vine cocoon and a new demon warrior slightly resembling Veemon appeared, he had the crest of Kindness on his forehead.

"Yaksmon! Swordsman of Kindness!" He announced bravely.

"Who the heck are you?" The Digital Master questioned coldly.

"I'am Yaksmon! An armor level vaccine attribute Demon Man type! With my Bisecting Stroke and Puppetry Technique attacks along my Duel Wielding attacks to defeat evil and save the innocent!" Veemon's armor form announced.

"You may have power, but do you have the skill?" Musyamon questioned.

"I'm not called the Blue Swordsman for nothing," Yaksmon stood in battle stance.

"Destroy him already!" The Digital Master ordered impatiently.

"Yes partner, NINJA BLADE!" Musyamon charged with the blue fire covered sword.

"DUAL WIELD!" Yaksmon announced blocking Musyamon with his left sword while hitting him with his right sword. They kept clashing katana against bokkens.

"We don't have time for this! Hurry up!" The Digital Master ordered angrily.

"Yes partner, SHOGUN SWORD!" Musyamon charged but Yaksmon was faster.

"Kotemon, may you be reborn soon, BISECTING STROKE!" Yaksmon crossed his Bokken making a large dark energy sphere before launching it full force.

The dark sphere destroyed the dragon and hit Musyamon, whose red eyes changed back before he burst into data, leaving a Dark Thorn, which also burst into data.

"Give it up! This village is full of skilled fighters!" Shurimon announced as he appeared, Dorumon and Kabukimon following him.

"Fine, but be sure I'll return!" The Digital Master announced before his group departed.

"We did it!" James gave Yaksmon a high five before the demon devolved.

"Shurimon? Is that you?" Julia asked the ex-Enlightened One.

"Julia! Hawkmon! A pleasure meeting you two again! Lucas and Juca de also here! And you brought friends!" Shurimon greeted them cheerfully.

"You sure changed," Lucas smirked remembering how quiet and serious he was back in the war against the Death Generals.

"We'll, next time I'll digivolve," Impmon huffed.

"Don't be too sure partner, there's a lot of us," Armadimon told him cheerfully.

"I can't wait to armor evolve," Wormmon added and Hawkmon nodded.

"We'll meet again tomorrow, deal?" Lucas asked them later that day as they went their ways.

"Right!" They all agreed before walking out.

Meanwhile, the Digital Master sat frustrated on his chair.

"Those DigiFools! Messing with my plans..." The Digital Master growled.

"Don't worry, if you find your true partner, not some pathetic temporary excuse for one, then you will destroy them easy," A Tsukaimon smirked.

"Right, I have some plans too," The Digital Master nodded to his advisor not noticing the blue eyes watching from afar.

"It's wrong..." The voice said sadly as it all vanished...

BEST OC Maker: This chapter got big,

Green: Gigantic,

Blue: Also, Tales won't get out of hiatus just yet, B.O.M wants to advance some more in 02, and he still has to prepare Travels of Courage and Paradox,

BEST OC Maker: So, I know that Veemon armor evolves with kindness to become Kangalmon, but honestly, Yaksmon fits him much better, and yes, I'm being original on all armor evolutions. So read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	5. The Dragon General, new champions!

Lucas was with Juca and Julia and their partners at Lucas' bedroom.

"So, where are the others?" Juca asked.

"Not here, I told them today would be a break from all the fighting," Lucas answered.

"Then why are we here?" Poromon asked.

"Marcio called yesterday, he said that after Tony managed to copy the DigiPort, he had transferred it to every known DigiDestined, he also added a way to pick which area we would land and communicate with our partners, Marcio contacted Surfymon," Gigimon answered.

"And..." Minomon asked.

"It seems that the Digital Jerk has been trying to conquer an area called Volcanic Fields for about a month, he send 3 prototype Black Flags known as Dark Flags, these new flags can be connected and launch Black Thorns on their own, but a mysterious character has been destroying any of his slaves that nears the area," Lucas answered.

"So..." Juca questioned.

"Check it out, Surfymon got an image of them," Lucas pulled his phone, it showed a dusty scenery where a digimon highly similar to AncientGreymon mostly hidden and blurred along a shaded being wielding a sword, the duo was blasting a pack of Gururumon that had thorns on their foreheads.

"AncientGreymon is back?!" Poromon gasped in surprise.

"We're not sure, so I decided we would go and find out," Lucas explained.

"Then let's go already, DigiPort Open! Volcanic Lands!" Juca quickly opened the gate on Lucas' LapTop.

They landed by a TV on a large volcanic scenery made mostly of red stone.

"Cool, so, where are we going?" Wormmon asked climbing on Juca's head.

"This vigilante seems to destroy anywhere close to the Digital Master," Lucas answered as they began to walk.

They didn't notice, but standing on a cliff, few kilometers away from them, the mysterious digimon stood alongside a 17 year old. With closer inspection, he wore a red jacket and jeans along a fiery cape matching the dragon's wings, he also had sunglasses, black hair. A fiery red X-Loader with gold buttons and markings attached to his belt and Ryuugonken(KaiserGreymon's Sword) on his left hand.

"They're here," The dragon growled.

"I know Vritramon, maybe they can make it clear to that brat about messing with our territory," The teen smirked.

"Should we give them a hand? I can only sense Guilmon and Lucas emanating the power of a DigiMental, Courage to be exact," Vritramon growled, he had red eyes, like when Takuya wasn't in control of the Beast Spirit, but this one was in full control.

"The brat didn't put those flags around here, they'll unlock digivolution soon enough," The teen answered.

"Should we give them a lead to said idiot?" Vritramon questioned opening his wings.

"You got it," The teen nodded going on top of the dragon, who took off with a mighty beat of his wings.

Back to the team.

"Look! It's that dragon!" Juca pointed up as Vritramon flew above them.

"That isn't AncientGreymon! But Vritramon/BurningGreymon! A perfect level vaccine digimon known to withstand the hottest temperatures and even swim in magma deep within volcanoes, with his Corona Blaster and Wildfire Tsunami, he's one if not the strongest perfect level known," Hawkmon gasped and Vritramon's stats appeared.

"We should follow him," Lucas decided.

"How? He's up there, and we're down here," Wormmon pointed out.

"And he's too fast for me to keep up with him," Hawkmon added.

"Dorugamon could do it," Lucas pointed out.

"Good idea! Hawkmon, Holsmon could be useful in this situation, Kuwagamon too," Julia snapped her fingers.

"Ready guys?" Guilmon asked with a smirk.

"Let's!" Wormmon agreed as the D-3s shot lights at them.

"Guilmon digivolve to..." Guilmon had his skin ripped off revealing a red grid, it became bigger and shifted multiple times before a new larger champion level dragon appeared.

"Growlmon?!" The spinosaurus sized champion roared.

"Hawkmon digivolve to..." Hawkmon had his skin ripped off as his white grid form began to glow, when new skin covered him, he had his wings separated from his arms and he grabbed two katanas.

"Buraimon?!" The man sized warrior announced.

"Wormmon digivolve to.." Wormmon also had his dark green grid form revealed when new skin or exoskeleton covered him, a wasp like digimon appeared.

"FlyBeemon?!" The champion about Juca's size announced.

"What the heck? Why did I became Growlmon? A champion level virus type Demon Dragon digimon whose Exhaust Flame attack can smolder enemies," Growlmon questioned looking at himself as his stats appeared.

"Why am I so puny? I'am bug sized! FlyBeemon is a puny champion level data type whose speed makes up to his size," FlyBeemon buzzed looking at his new form.

"What happened to me? This isn't Holsmon, it's Buraimon! A proud vaccine champion level with dual katana wielding skills! With my Sacred Slash and Samurai Feather attacks, it will be a surprising ability when in battle!" Buraimon looked at himself.

"You're evolutions changed? Must be because of the new digivices," Julia considered looking at her D-3.

"What happened to Kuwagamon? Now Wormmon is a shorty," Juca complained.

"Relax, what Kuwagamon had of bulk and strength is now speed and accuracy with that stinger," Buraimon rolled his eyes.

"I'll have to judge myself," Juca huffed and FlyBeemon nodded.

"We'll looks like our aerial transportation is done for," Lucas sighed.

"You can still ride me, though I can't fly," Growlmon offered.

"Too late, look," Buraimon pointed to the skies, Vritramon was a crimson speck on the reddish skies. Then an explosion occurred nearby.

"We should check it out," Lucas decided as he went on top of Growlmon's head.

"Let's hurry," Lucas called as Julia and Juca went behind them.

"I'll scout ahead," FlyBeemon announced before zooming off.

"I'll fly along you guys," Buraimon flew by them as they went to where the explosion happened.

"Tell the Digital Brat to back off! He'll never rule the Volcanic Fields! We fight for the Dragon General! BURNING SALAMANDER!" An Agnimon announced, he had a large group of Greymon and Flamon alongside him, they fought a squad of brainwashed Lynxmon and FlaWizarmon, they were led by a large Sealsdramon that didn't have any thorns.

"My partner won't be defeated! We shall conquer the world! ASSASSIN BULLET!" The cyber dragon launched a dark bullet blocking the Burning Salamander as the two groups clashed.

"We got to help!" Lucas decided but then...

"SALAMANDER GLIDE!" Vritramon swooped from heavens and destroyed multiple enemies as his partner jumped off his back.

"KAISER SLASHER!" The teen swung Ryuugonken, destroying FlaWizarmons and Lynxmon in the process.

"The Dragon General and his partner fight along us! Let's do this! PYRO DARTS!" Agnimon cheered before firing blazing darts at Sealsdramon.

"Alright! Don't use fire based attacks! The Lynxmon and FlaWizarmon both can manipulate and absorb flames, so use your physical non-fire techniques!" The teen known as Dragon General ordered.

"Got it! TAIL WHIP!" Vritramon roared and nodded before swatting a group of FlaWizarmon with his tail.

"Ya heard him! DEMON FIST!" Agnimon punched multiple Lynxmon.

"Should we help?" Juca asked.

"They look fine," Buraimon pointed out.

"We need to talk to him remember? So let's do it!" Lucas decided as Growlmon let them down and charged in slashing and swatting enemies.

"I ain't skipping a fight! SWARM STRIKE!" FlyBeemon burst into fight, Buraimon's theory about his speed was proven, the small champion was as fast as lightning.

"Well, I should join in," Buraimon shook his head before charging in with his swords at hand.

Growlmon was then attacked by Sealdramon.

"That symbol... you must be one of those partner digimon my partner told me about, we'll time to delete you! KILLER SLASH!" Sealdramon slashed with his claws/nails at Growlmon's size.

"You're slow! I thought you lizards were fast!" Sealdramon mocked as he slashed and dodged Growlmon at supersonic speed.

"Quit moving! EXHAUST FLAME!" Growlmon snarled unleashing the fire blast.

"Then you'll scorch my armor, and that would make it darker, not interested," Sealdramon smirked before slashing again.

"I bet you're not even able to..." Sealdramon kept laughing before Vritramon used his tail to make him trap.

"Never joke about dragons tin can," Vritramon growled before crushing Sealdramon's helmet, it burst into data and his body burst right after.

"Thanks there," Growlmon thanked him.

"No need old friend," Vritramon smirked before blasting more enemies.

"Old friend?" Growlmon wondered as Vritramon charged at enemies farther away.

Lucas watched the battle with the others as suddenly the one known as Dragon General appeared by them.

"So, your partners have some skill, but it looks like they're still learning, first time as champions?" The teen questioned.

"Not exactly, it's their first time as those forms though, they used to have different champion forms... Hey! We should be the one making questions! Who are you?" Juca questioned.

"An ally, and look at that, the brat's army is nearly done for already, hey Vritramon! Show them some real fire power!" The Dragon General ordered.

"You got it! Everyone! Out of the area now!" Vritramon roared as Agnimon and his team along the champion trio retreated.

"Think you can beat all of us?" A FlaWizarmon questioned lifting his matches.

"I don't think, I know! DRAGON'S FURY!" Vritramon began to 'leak' flames from every single crack and opening on his body and armor as it took the shape of a huge fire dragon, the fiery beast let out an earthshaking roar before getting even bigger and then exploding in a gigantic fire blast.

"Even though the Lynxmon are made of fire and FlaWizarmon are fire wizards, Dragon's Fury has the power summoned from the blazing heat within Vritramon, his fighting spirit if you may, on an area such as the Volcanic Fields which already posses blazing temperatures, it's like a controlled nuke," The 17 year old explained as only fire styled DigiEggs stood on the field along Vritramon.

"And who are you again?" Julia asked, he was still some distance from them.

"That's for me to know and you to forever wander!" The Dragon General laughed before Vritramon flew low and grabbed him as the duo flew out on the skies.

"Who was that guy?" Juca voiced everyone's thoughts, they couldn't ask Agnimon since his group already departed.

Meanwhile, the Digital Master stood pacing furiously on a dark room.

"I thought Sealdramon was worth something, looks like I have no choice then," The Digital Master chuckled.

"You mean Him? No, he's a rampaging tough headed idiot," Tsukaimon shook his head as he entered.

"He's also unable to feel pain due to that thick head of his, his attacks can and will cause destruction to everything around him, so it's impossible to dodge, he's perfect for the job," The Digital Master smirked.

"He was sealed in the Grand Labyrinth for a reason, besides, how many slaves would be lost even tracking him? That place can't be scanned by air and it's walls are harder than even the hardest obsidian Chrome DigiZoid, I don't know if it's worth it," Tsukaimon advised.

"Then we won't send slaves, you see, I've been doing some research, it is said that a strange DigiEgg lies in it's deepest part, it's one of those evolution eggs, a DigiMental, those pathetic nincompoops will go for it once they hear the humors, all we have to do is let 'me hear them and follow them," The Digital Master offered.

"So, we send a single slave carrying a Dark Thorn, and even if it fails, we get rid of the brats, a win-win situation," Tsukaimon thought.

"So, I will need a partner until then," The Digital Master scratched his chin.

"What about we exploit their weaknesses, trap them in a Dark Flag's domain and send a powerful enemy to finish them once and for all," Tsukaimon pointed out.

"Great, let the preparations begin," The Digital Master laughed.

Unnoticed, the blue eyes watched him sadly.

"Michael... Why?" The eyes wondered as it all vanished...

BEST OC Maker: Kinda short, though it served it's purpose,

Blue: Who's the Dragon General?

Green: (SPOILERS)

Blue: No way!

BEST OC Maker: Yes way, whoever can guess who it is gets a prize! So try to find out, read the chapter since there are some tips on it and one thing, Vritramon is NOT AncientGreymon, the Warrior 10 served their purpose and will have happy rebirths, maybe I might change my mind about it, but still, Vritramon is NOT AncientGreymon! REVIEW please! It's been 5 chapters and I checked nearly 20 people have been reading the chapters, I check the viewing every now and then, and also, Stay Taming!

Update: I modified a few things about this chapter, I'm working on some other stuff too, plus watching Gurren Laggan, enjoy!


	6. Explorer of Sincerity! Frogmon!

John was playing Digimon Masters on his computer with Caprimon by his side, he wore a headphone and seemed to be talking to someone.

"Tony, did you get that summoning card?" John asked on the mic.

"Yep, it's a 41-50 so I think we're safe do you have enough DS restoring items?," Tony's voice was heard.

"Yep, summon them," John smirked.

In the screen, he was at Silver Lake by Agumon(Adventure) NPC when multiple WereGarurumon and Panjyamon began to appear.

"We can gang up on WereGarurumon, got it?" Tony questioned.

"Right," John pressed some buttons and his Gaomon, Moon, quickly became Gaogamon, then MachGaogamon and then MirageGaogamon level 52, by his side stood Tony's avatar and a Chaosdramon level 95 called Wrecker.

"You still have to give me that 100% chance of mercenary DigiEgg dropping hack of yours along the thousand percent permanent exp boost," John chuckled.

"I told you, $50 each," Tony smirked.

They began to defeat enemies, in the end, they killed all of them probably because of Wrecker.

"Hey look! That guy has an Armadimon!" Caprimon pointed his tail to a Marcus Damon avatar with the name Alpha9564, an Armadimon called Digger walked by him.

"Yeah, I still haven't found a way to get an Armadimon," John sighed.

"Hey, it's talking to us, I'm getting a message," Tony called as Alpha9564 sent a message.

"Tony, John, remember this, DW, Indiana Jungle, center, temple, DigiMental of Sincerity, go quickly," Alpha9564 had informed them before logging out.

"Great, now we have a lead on the next DigiMental, I'll send them a WhatsApp," John pulled his phone and send a text, Lucas answered first with a 'let's go'.

"And I was hoping to make Wrecker turn into Apocalymon, oh well, maybe tomorrow," Tony sighed before disconnecting.

They met up an hour later on Tony's place.

"So, who was the guy who told you that again?" Jean asked scratching her head.

"His avatar's name was Alpha9564, we first saw him with an Armadimon called Digger, but I think I saw his character before in Silver Lake with a ShineGreymon called Drago," John answered.

"Wait, Alpha9564, Drago, Digger, are you sure those were the names?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"Yeah, why?" John nodded.

"Because that's my brother's avatar," Lucas answered after a second.

"So, Indiana Jungle, what the heck is it?" Kira asked.

"A jungle obviously," Tony smirked.

"It's the second biggest jungle in the DW actually, Indiana Jungle was made out of deep jungle adventure movies and games information, some say it's the most dangerous jungle in the DW," DemiMeramon added.

"Really? Indiana like in Indiana Jones? Sweet," John smirked.

"Sounds like you're a fan," James told him.

"I'am, this will be awesome," John nodded.

"We are going to run away from giant boulders? Oh great," Kira sighed.

"And all of the other crazy traps they have, along the Digital Master's own schemes," Minomon added.

Suddenly, a 17 year old girl entered the room, she had golden hair down to her shoulders but it seemed to 'blacken' from the lower parts, pale green eyes and wore a black coat along jeans. Her 01 stood on her left hand.

"Lucas, I came, I'm worried about Plutomon," The teen called.

"Ana, we aren't going to his territory but an Indiana Jones styled jungle," Gigimon told her.

"I'm going anyway," Ana crossed her arms.

"What are you bozos waiting for? Let's go already," Cupimon called impatiently, not wanting to stay in his InTrainning moment a second more than needed.

"Yeah, DigiPort Open! Indiana Jungle!" Jean pointed her golden D-3 at the LapTop as the light sucked them.

They crashed by a large and thick jungle, they stood on the border of a large clearing where a bunch of monkey digimon were seen going around.

"Those small green apes are Koemon, rookie level virus digimon whose Pebble Slingshot and Banana Slip attacks are a major pain in the tail while the yellow apes are obviously called Apemon, their Bone Boomerang and Ape Punch attacks will hurt to the bone, no pun intended and finally that gorilla, also with an obvious name, Gorillamon is a data type whose Energy Cannon and Gorilla Punch will be the most dangerous attacks we will face from these guys," Hawkmon explained as analyzers appeared on them.

"We are looking for an object called the DigiMental of Sincerity, could you help?" Solarmon asked the Gorillamon.

"Leave now humans, we won't help," Their leader, Gorillamon huffed with bad English.

"Why not?" Impmon jumped up angrily and ready to fight.

"Because humans are bad, humans aren't to be trusted, leave or we destroy humans," Gorillamon growled pointing at the DigiDestined.

"Make a way boys, this needs a girl's charm," Gatomon walked to Gorillamon waving her tail.

"That cannon of yours looks amazing, and those muscles are the reason you became chief right? Listen here big guy, these companions of mine and myself really need the DigiMental of Sincerity, according to that talking gear, it should look like a green egg with a shrunken, a ninja throwing star, below it," Gatomon jumped on Gorillamon's shoulder as she talked to him.

"Ok, we help pretty cat and humans," Gorillamon nodded looking at Gatomon.

"Thanks," Gatomon winked before going back to Kira.

"We help girls," The Koemon added.

Then Gorillamon noticed Lucas, or more importantly, the goggles.

"But he is food, goggle headed humans are bad, they kill Makuramon," Gorillamon snarled as the monkey digimon surrounded Lucas and Guilmon.

"Who's Makuramon?" Hawkmon questioned trying to ease the tension.

"Makuramon was leader, Makuramon doing his job and goggle headed human kill him, we avenge Makuramon," Gorillamon growled.

"What did Artur do?" Lucas thought as Guilmon began to growl at any monkey digimon that got too close.

"Hang on, Lucas got those goggles from his brother, we've been trying to find him for a while now, Lucas is innocent," James tried to protect the leader.

"Because of him, we lose leader, we lose territory, other tribes attack back, the conquered are un-conquered we in trouble," An Apemon added from the crowd.

"Listen, we don't want trouble so..." Juca pulled his D-3 before suddenly, a Black Flag appeared in the distance while thorns began to hit the monkey digimon.

"Koemon digivolve to... Apemon!" The multiple rookie monkeys evolved with red eyes to join the brainwashed tribe mates.

"We kill all humans except master! We kill you! ENERGY CANNON!" Gorillamon fired full power.

"Look out!" Lucas called to the gorilla's target, Kira, as James' D-3 along his own began to glow.

"Guilmon Armor Digivolve to... Helldramon! The Hazard of Courage!" The hazard dragon quickly intercepted the blast with a Pyro Fist.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Yaksmon! Swordsman of Kindness!" The swordsman exclaimed.

"I wish Plutomon was here, he would wipe out these guys in an instant," Ana sighed as the armor levels fought, she didn't notice an Apemon sneaking up on them.

"SALAMANDER GLIDE!" Vritramon roared deleting the ape as they turned to see it.

"RED SUN!" A Mechanorimon came to aid Vritramon into destroying the apes.

"STICKER BLADE!" A Sangloupmon burst from the shadows and began to annihilate more enemies, he was twice the size of Matadrmon's old dogs and way bulkier too.

"Hey there friends," A little Calumon flew down to them.

"My very nice friend told me to take you guys to the old mansion thingy he called a temple that is in the middle of this big scary forest, c'mon! C'mon!" Calumon called happily.

"Should we?" Lucas turned to Ana who looked suspiciously at the newcomers.

"Yeah, though keep your partners up just in case," Ana nodded and they called back the armor digimon.

They began to walk before suddenly, a rabbit/dog-cat thing crossed their paths, an aquatic bunny with him.

"Those are Gazimon and Lunamon, both rookies," Hawkmon announced as they saw them.

"Ana?" Gazimon looked at her.

"Gazimon? It's really you?" Ana asked surprised before hugging her partner.

"You're crushing me," Gazimon growled in embarrassment as she let go of him.

"And I didn't know you had a girlfriend, what's your name?" Ana asked Lunamon.

"I'm not his girlfriend, my boyfriend is a very nice dragon, Gazimon is my big brother," Lunamon shook her head and smiled.

"She's Dianamon's rebirth, we were passing by when the emperor put up the stupid flag, and then I devolved," Gazimon growled.

"We'll this little guy is taking us to the temple where the DigiMental of Sincerity is, wanna come?" Ana invited.

"Sounds fun, I'm in!" Lunamon squealed happily.

"So, who's the cream puff? He sure looks familiar," Gazimon glared at Calumon, who sweat dropped and opened his ear/wings.

"Nobody! Just a really nice mon! C'mon! The temple is up ahead!" Calumon called flying forwards.

Ana and Gazimon walked on the back of the group be over they stopped.

"Hear that?" Ana whispered.

"Yep," Gazimon nodded.

"Hey guys, I have to check something out, stay here!" Ana ordered the younger generation before running off.

She walked into the forest until reaching a clearing.

"Alright, show yourself," Ana demanded as Vritramon and the little group came out of the trees along Vritramon's tamer.

"Took you long enough," The tamer smirked as he loaded all his digimon except Vritramon into his X-Loader.

"Why aren't you joining us instead of sending the creampuff to lead us?" Gazimon questioned.

"Calumon may be hyper and overly friendly but he knows the way, besides, someone has to keep the Digital Master off you guys," Vritramon's tamer smirked.

"Drop the attitude, I know who you are," Ana told him.

"How did you find out? I'm very careful," The tamer smirked.

"Please, first you go to DMO and send them a cryptic message, then a bunch of digimon led by a powerful perfect save the day, I don't know what happened to Dracomon, but I know it's you Artur," Ana told him with a smirk.

"Alright you got me," The chosen of Courage lifted his hands in defeat.

"And what happened to Dracomon? I'm right here," Vritramon growled as he was covered in flames before he flames vanished and a proud Dracomon stood on the ground.

"New evolution?" Ana asked lifting her eyebrows.

"You got it," Dracomon gave a thumbs up.

"And just because you figured out, don't tell the others, I want to keep them mysterious Dragon General going for a while longer," Artur told her.

"Why?" Gazimon crossed his arms.

"Because, it's awesome bing mysterious and all," Artur smirked as they all sweat dropped.

"Anyway, you better go back to them," Artur told her.

"Fine, but the moment this goes too far, I will tell," Ana warned before walking away.

"Alright, Dracomon, we have to go, Cho Shinka!" Artur lifted his X-Loader as the symbol of fire appeared on the screen.

"Dracomon! Cho Shinka!" Dracomon was covered in fire rings as he burst, a new and stronger form was made as a large fire dragon appeared.

"Vritramon!" The dragon roared before picking up Artur and flying out.

Back to the chosen.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked tapping his right foot on the ground.

"Bathroom," Ana lied and they all quieted down.

"We'll let's go!" Calumon called cheerfully.

"How much longer?" Juca asked Calumon from the front.

"0 Hours, 0 minutes and 0 seconds, we're here!" Calumon cheered pointing to a gigantic maya styled pyramid.

"Whoa, this is way bigger than where the DigiMental of Kindness was," Yaksmon realized.

"Same for the DigiMental of Courage," Helldramon nodded.

"Of course silly! Sincerity Temple is the largest and most dangerous temple on the DW, it was so fun exploring it with my friends, I have to go now, bye bye!" Calumon giggled before flying off.

"Hey! Come back here creampuff! Where's the entrance?" Impmon called waving his fists.

Armadimon walked to it and smelled the ground.

"Hey guys, this ground is newly dug! The entrance should be underground," Armadimon announced before he began to dig.

"You're slow, make way," Gazimon growled to the armadillo after a few minutes.

"BOOBY TRAP!" Gazimon began to dig deeper and deeper during a few seconds before calling.

"Let's go," Lucas called as they slid in.

"Whoa partner, you're a fast digger," Armadimon congratulated Gazimon.

"Focus kid, we can't lose focus, this place is full of traps," Gazimon told him gruffly.

"Big brother, I'm scared," Lunamon gulped nearing Gazimon.

"Quit worrying, darkness won't harm you," Gazimon told her.

They walked on the tunnel until reaching the entrance, it was a large door with the mark of Sincerity on it.

"How do we open it?" Gatomon questioned.

"Just open the way! HAZARD HELL CLAW!" Helldramon covered his claws with fire before punching the door, blowing it up to the insides.

"Whoa, since when can you do that?" Lucas asked surprised.

"I just found out," Helldramon answered making everyone deadpan.

"Let's go in already," Impmon called tapping his feet.

"Right," James nodded and they entered.

They walked on a large hallway until Jean saw it.

"Is that a golden scarab?" She looked at a short dead end where a small golden HerackleKabuterimon statute stood on a pedestal.

"Don't touch it," John called quickly but she already pulled it up.

A large steel sphere crashed in front of them, and it had a face.

"That's BigMamemon! A perfect level digimon whose Big Punch and Big Kaboom attacks won't be pleasant!" Hawkmon squawked before they began to run from the rolling mon.

"I hate this!" Kira cried as Gatomon leapt from her shoulder.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon slashed BigMamemon with her claws to no effect.

"We have to do something!" Juca cried out.

"BigMamemon is a perfect level! We can't exactly harm it," Wormmon shook his head.

"Then we improvise! PYRO FIST!" Helldramon fired a hellfire fire blast on the wall making a crevice.

"Everyone! In now!" Helldramon ordered as BigMamemon kept nearing on them.

Helldramon was the last to enter with only few seconds to spare before BigMamemon passed. They all sighed before getting out.

"See, first rule on museums and temples full of traps, don't touch anything," John lightly scolded Jean.

"At least I got some gold, now I'm rich," Jean smirked pulling the HerackleKabuterimon up.

"It's just GoldDigizoid, it ain't gold, and I doubt you can trade it for money on any pawnshop," Tony told her.

"You got to be kidding, oh well, I got a souvenir," Jean sighed.

"Remember, pay attention," John added as they continued on the corridor.

They walked some twists and turns before Tony called.

"This is exhausting, give me a second," The non athletic kid leaned on the wall and incidentally touched a pressure plate on the wall.

"I think you touched a pressure plate," John gulped before the floor below them turned out to be a trapdoor.

"C'mon!" Kira cried as they crashed on a black chamber.

"Helldramon, can you jump out?" Lucas asked.

"It's way too tall for us," Yaksmon answered for his fellow armor digimon.

Suddenly, spikes burst from the walls as they started to close in.

"I can hold it!" Helldramon tried to push one of the walls backwards, but he only slowed it down.

"They're pushing in! This is trouble!" Yaksmon tried to hold the other wall but had the same effect.

"Guys! Let's use the spikes to climb up!" Gazimon ordered before Lunamon and his leg began to jump spike to spike, Ana quickly followed them.

"Go fast!" Yaksmon nodded as he kept holding.

They quickly began to climb, Tony and Kira on the back.

"This is irritating," Kira muttered as they kept going up.

"Unless you prefer being turned into a kebab, I suggest you stay quiet and keep climbing," Tony growled before pushing himself up.

"Let's give you guys a lift," Helldramon growled as Yaksmon and himself picked them up and jumped spike to spike to escape seconds before the walls closed.

"That was dangerous," John gulped.

"Yeah, we could have died down there," Gatomon gulped.

"Nah, if situation called, I could have blasted the walls," Helldramon smirked.

"Let's just keep going," John called as they began to follow him.

"How much longer?" Gatomon questioned after a few minutes.

"I think it's about..." John began but suddenly, a large digimon crashed from the ceiling, a lot of them actually, and millions of smaller dog sized baby version of them swarmed through the opening.

"Dokugumon, champion level digimon full of venomous tricks, the smaller ones are KoDokugumon, they're only attack is being nasty and biting," Armadimon announced as the spiders neared them.

"Food!" The KoDokugumon cheered as they charged at them.

"HELL STORM!" Helldramon quickly fired the fireballs.

"BISECTING STROKE!" Yaksmon clashed his swords together before unleashing a dark energy blast.

"These things are gross," Kira whined before kicking one away.

"They're afraid of fire, BLAZE COG!" Solarmon exclaimed before using his 'hands' which were covered in fire to throw some away.

"Then let's roast them!" Tony laughed as the rookie level spiders were erased leaving the two Dokugumon.

"Food!" The spiders hissed.

"We're not on the menu! HELL STORM!" Helldramon blasted them quickly as two more DigiEggs appeared and vanished.

"Let's hope that's the last problem we will have today," Kira sighed as they continued.

After a few hours, they entered a gigantic chamber.

"Look!" Armadimon pointed to the center, it was like that crystal skull movie, with the large pedestal but instead of the crystalline object, was the object described earlier to Gorillamon.

"The DigiEgg of Sincerity!" John realized.

"I can't lift it!" Jean called.

They began trying until John finally pulled it out.

"Oh wait, we shouldn't have done that," John gulped as the temple began to shake and crumble.

"Let's get out of here! HELL FLARE!" Helldramon slashed the nearest wall revealing the outside.

The team escaped quickly.

"Never again," Ana sighed as they watched the temple crumble into ruins during mere seconds.

"Agreed," Gazimon agreed.

"There you are! Gorillamon said that there was some vermin around here," The despicable Digital Jerk appeared alongside his newest partner.

"That's a Thunderballmon, he may be small, but his Thunder Knuckle and Electric Raid will be shocking for those who underestimate him.

"I theorized that bigger isn't always better, my newest partner will prove this theory," The Digital Master smirked at them.

"Righty o!" Thunderballmon gave a thumbs up.

"Bring it on!" Helldramon snarled.

"With pleasure! THUNDER KNUCKLE!" Thunderballmon charged at lightning speed, no pun intended, and threw Helldramon at a nearby tree, knocking it over.

"Time for your demise! SWORD STRIKE!" Yaksmon lunged with his swords at the sphere, but the small pest was easy to escape and deliver a Thunder Knuckle at Yaksmon.

"They're slow!" Thunderballmon laughed.

"Oh yeah? LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon charged but Thunderballmon easily dodged and punched them.

"Can you quit it? BADDA BOOM!" Impmon fired a fireball at him, but he vanished on a blur.

"How can you be so slow? THUNDER KNUCKLE!" Thunderballmon punched him before vanishing.

"Then let me slow you down! PARALYZE STUN BLAST!" Gazimon launched an electric blast from his mouth at Thunderballmon's backside.

"How did you get so fast?" Thunderballmon questioned as he crashed.

"He didn't, we used a sneak attack, TEAR ARROW!" Lunamon launched a tear-shaped ice arrow at Thunderballmon, the stunned digimon was paralyzed and couldn't dodge.

"Whoa, now that's cunning," Armadimon laughed.

"I'm not a fan of sneak attacks, but I guess we don't have much choice," John sighed before Armadimon began to dig.

"SCRATCH BEAT!" Armadimon slashed at Thunderballmon before 'diving' back in the earth.

"Why don't you use your DigiMental already?" Ana asked the younger boy.

"Good idea! Whatcha say Armadimon?" John asked his partner before lifting his D-3.

"Let's do it partner!" Armadimon nodded before jumping to his partner's side.

"DigiArmor Energize!" John exclaimed as emerald light covered the screen.

"Armadimon Armor Digivolve to..." Armadimon spun with the DigiMental of Sincerity for brief moments before fusing with it, making a small cocoon of leaves cover him. Flashes of Gazimon, Dobermon, Cerberumon and Plutomon flashed behind him before two leaf shrunkens slashed before a small yellow frog with a leaf hood and a weird helicopter jetpack(CopterPack?) appeared wielding a small dagger.

"Frogmon! Explorer of Sincerity!" The newest armor digimon announced.

"What's this? Someone as small as me?" Thunderballmon questioned, Frogmon was only inches(1 or 2) bigger than Armadimon, not counting the CopterPack and leaf hoodie.

"Well, this new form looks great, let's do this!" Frogmon grinned before jumping into a nearby tree branch.

"Heck, now let the rookie handle it," Gazimon snorted before Helldramon and Yaksmon devolved.

"You're all mine frog! THUNDER KNUCKLE!" Thunderballmon charged but Frogmon leapt into the air while summoning two leaf shrunken.

"LEAF WHEEL CUTTER!" Frogmon fired the small bladed leaves as they slashed Thunderballmon's back.

"I'll get you for that!" Thunderballmon roared as Frogmon entered the forest, the foolish electric sphere followed.

"Where are you?" Thunderballmon roared, not noticing the small digimon above him, camouflaged by his leaf hoodie.

"AMBUSHED DAGGER!" Frogmon flew at him and gave a deadly stab.

"No! No! No!" Thunderballmon cried as he turned into a light blue DigiEgg with a thunder drawing on the front.

"Whatever, see you losers," The Digital Master frowned and teleported.

"Man, I hate teleports," James growled as Veemon pulled the Long Sword.

"Can we blast the Dark Flag already? I want to be Plutomon again," Gazimon growled, after a few minutes, they reached the flag and the armor capable digimon armor evolved.

"LEAF WHEEL CUTTER/HELL FLARE/BISECTING STROKE!" The armor fired before the rookies used their signature moves and blasted the flag.

"Now, ready Gazimon?" Ana asked the fierce rookie.

"As always," Gazimon nodded as green light covered him.

"Gazimon warp digivolve to... Plutomon!" The small titanic sized God Man announced.

"See ha guys!" Lunamon called cheerfully as she hopped on Plutomon's shoulder as he flew off.

"Well, who's up for some Pizza?" Lucas asked trying to un-faze the second generation.

"Let's!" Impmon agreed.

"Not so fast you glutton, everyone has to have a slice," Jean pointed out.

They all laughed as the argument built up.

Meanwhile the Digital Master stood relaxed upon his chair.

"Now it's time to exploit their weaknesses, size was something easily countered, so I'll have to use something else," The evil brat thought as he messed with his computer screen which showed multiple digimon.

"Maybe something aquatic, that would throw them off," Tsukaimon offered.

"Great idea," The Digital Master nodded as it showed a large aquatic digimon.

"With this guy, they're will be wet and doomed!" The Digital Master laughed along Tsukaimon...

BEST OC Maker: Got to hurry, so I'll make it short, biggest chapter ever! I' makos finally getting myself a Beta Reader, though he said he would be busy the next few weeks so I won't get a beta read chapter for now, so Stay Taming!


	7. Demon of Light! Gargoylemon!

Cupimon was arguing with Jean, again.

"I'm telling you! The evil monster on your backyard tried to eat me!" Cupimon exclaimed angrily.

"Fang is not a monster, he's just an overgrown puppy!" Jean countered.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Cupimon countered.

"Look in the window," Jean answered, they were at her bedroom, a large window covered the back wall showing the backyard. On it, a large black Rottweiler with spiked collar and very large teeth was chasing a butterfly while yapping happily.

"Seriously? He's faking it! He was charging at me with a white sphere and he was doing a weird yapping noise!" Cupimon huffed.

"He probably wanted to play with you, he wanted you to throw the ball," Jean deadpanned.

"You mean that's why he was dropping it in front of me? I thought he wanted to gross me out with all that slobber," Cupimon scratched the fin on top of his forehead, thankfully, Jean's IPhone began to ring, stopping the argument.

"James what is it?" Jean asked picking up the device.

"Lucas called a meeting, apparently, a certain creampuff dropped by his house and said that the next DigiMental is at a place called Jurassic World, everyone is coming to my place," James answered over the phone.

"This discussion is not over," Jean told Cupimon sternly before picking him up.

"But first I have to feed Fang," Jean added before getting the dog ration, said dog rushed to her and began to lick Cupimon.

"See? He's tasting me!" Cupimon complained as Jean laughed.

"Dogs lick people because they like them," Jean explained as she filled the bowl.

"Well, I'm not in the menu, I'm a digimon," Cupimon growled before flying out of Fang's reach.

"Not like as in eating, like as in friend," Jean shook her head and grabbed the angel.

"Can we go now?" Cupimon asked while shaking himself to rid the slobber.

"Yes, hop on," Jean called from her bike, they reached James' house after a few minutes.

"You're late," Tony stated as she entered his bedroom.

"She was feeding the monster on her backyard," Cupimon answered.

"You mean Fang? That dog farts rainbows you know?" James told the small digimon.

"You mean dogs can fart rainbows in your world?" Caprimon asked surprised.

"No, it's an expression," John informed the raccoon thingy.

"Can we go already? I want my sword back," Chibimon called crossing his small arms.

"So, where's Calumon, James said he talked to you," Jean asked the team's goggle-head.

"He delivered the message and flew out, I was too surprised noticing a wild digimon on our world to follow him," Lucas explained.

"Who said he's wild? Remember Vritramon and his friends? You did tell us that Vritramon's partner has a X-Loader, wouldn't that mean Calumon would be part of the Dragon General's team?" Kira asked.

"It would make sense," John nodded.

"Can we go already? I just got Wrecker to turn into Apocalymon, now I want the other 3 Dark Masters evolving so I can have 4 of them," Tony huffed angrily.

"Fine, DigiPort Open! Jurassic World!" Jean pointed her D-3 as light covered them.

They crashed on a large savannah near a stream.

"So, Jurassic World? Guilmon, let's add one more Dino to this place," Lucas told the dragon.

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!" The large beast snarled.

"So the Digital Master didn't conquer this area yet, we should try to find a village," Julia decided.

"Makes sense, but I can't carry all of you on my head," Growlmon pointed out.

"No prob, dibs on you!" Gatomon purred before leaping on his snout.

"I'm his partner," Lucas added quickly climbing on.

"I'm the least athletic!" Tony went right after.

"What about your best friend?" Juca called angrily to Lucas.

"Sorry, I'm full," Growlmon snorted.

"Well, then I guess I should help, make space everyone!" Veemon ordered.

"James, point your D-3 at me, but don't say Armor Energize," The lizard added.

"Right," James nodded as Veemon began to glow.

"Veemon digivolve to..." Veemon was in the new evo zone as his skin peeled off revealing a black and blue grid, the grid shifted and grew as new skin covered him, he opened his now blue eyes and let out a roar as his new form was revealed: "Tyrannomon!" The T-Rex roared.

"Whoa, since when can you Digivolve?" Growlmon asked the champion, who was as big as a large T-Rex.

"Since before I met you guys, though I can't keep it up though I might be able to hold it a while longer thanks to James," Tyrannomon answered.

Hawkmon narrowed his eyes but said nothing, only having a quick flashback:

Flashback, Canyon Land:

Plutomon charged at Titamon.

"WarGreymon! Are you ok?" AncientKazemon rushed to the injured digimon the partners began to focus on Titamon.

"I'am ChaosGreymon! I'am fine!" ChaosGreymon roared at her.

"No, I don't believe that the heroic and gallant hero you once were vanished, you still fight the same way, recklessly and using all you got," AncientKazemon shook her head.

"I'am a ChaosGeneral! The Attribute Trio vanished long ago!" ChaosGreymon snapped at her.

"You're made of AncientGreymon's brother's DigiEgg, you can't be truly evil, WarGreymon sacrificed himself for us then, you can do it again, you can be a hero," AncientKazemon told him gently.

"No, I can't accept it! Even then, we were brothers by bond! I was born from a Veemon! Not an Agumon! I wasn't even a Greymon species, just a Tyrannomon and MasterTyrannomon!" ChaosGreymon shook his head... Later,

"This is redemption! ChaosGreymon purify slide digivolve to... Gaioumon!" The mighty samurai announced...

Ruins of Great Bagra Pandemonium, VS Lucemon Satan Mode,

"No!" Artur gasped as they saw it, Susanoomon and Gaioumon had used their bodies to protect them from the blast. After ordering them to absorb their extra data, Susanoomon became 10 DigiEggs while Gaioumon became a light blue DigiEgg with a yellow V on the front.

Land of Blades, few chaps back,

"I was born after the war," Veemon said...

End of flashback.

"So, who's coming with me?" James asked as Jean and Kira ran over John.

"So, why do we have to walk?" Armadimon asked, he walked by John on the ground, Impmon who floated by Jean(Ever see Digimon All Star Rumble? He floats there, and on a few Impmon images on Wikimon).

"Because the two Dino carriers are full," Growlmon growled.

Julia walked quietly by Hawkmon at the back of the group.

"Julia, I have a theory about Tyrannomon," Hawkmon whispered.

"What is it?" Julia asked quietly.

"It's just a theory but I think he's Gaioumon's rebirth," Hawkmon told her as she looked stunned.

"Well, we will have to find out, but we can't treat him like he's the enemy, after all, digimon are reborn for second chances right?" Julia asked the hawk who just nodded, but kept glaring at Tyrannomon.

"Everyone, something is coming," Tyrannomon growled as they all tensed.

"Roar!" A gigantic blue allosaurus appeared, he wore a strange Indian styled feather.

"Allomon, a champion level digimon whose Dino Burst attack will blast his enemies into the skies," Hawkmon muttered.

"Who walks there? Good human or bad human?" A voice asked a Dino/Indian hybrid jumped off the large dinosaur's head.

"Dinohumon, he's a champion level too, with his Autumn Exorcism and Lizard Dance attacks, let's hope he's an ally," Tyrannomon flinched.

"We are good humans," Lucas answered reluctantly.

"Prove, help Dinohumon and Allomon defeat bad human," Dinohumon growled lifting his blades.

"You mean the Digital Master?" John asked.

"That's bad human's name," Dinohumon snarled and Allomon let out a threatening growl.

"He is our enemy too," Julia added.

"He tries to put evil flag, but we from Saur Tribe are good fighters, we friends of greatest human, we friends of Dragon General," Dinohumon said proudly.

"We will be glad to help, let's blast that idiotic brat," Impmon smirked.

"Small demon holds battle spirit! We approve small demon!" Dinohumon laughed.

"We shouldn't forget we need the DigiMental," Tony pointed out.

"Friend must mean Shiny Thing Dragon General left on cave, he said it was gift to help good humans, we take you to it," Dinohumon nodded.

"Can we have a ride with Allomon?" Armadimon asked quickly.

"Allomon likes helping friends, yes," Dinohumon nodded as the ones who walked on the ground went on the top of the blue Dino's head.

They walked for about an hour before reaching a large desert valley.

"Dragon General friend say the worthy humans to cross may have the DigiMetal, no one else, Allomon and Dinohumon can't go," Dinohumon shook his head, the hole valley looked destroyed with skeletons every here and there.

"Let's just hurry up," Impmon snorted as they entered. After a few minutes, they reached a large plain.

"Dinohumon said that the DigiMental was in a large cave on the center," Kira reminded them.

"Yeah, so let's hurry up already," Impmon called from the front of the group.

Meanwhile, a few cliffs away, the Dragon General/Artur and Vritramon watched the scene.

"They're going the wrong way, if they keep going that way they will have to fight Him, Lucas and the others can't go more than perfect with the D-3s," Vritramon growled opening his wings.

"Relax, just close your eyes and listen," Artur advised.

As Vritramon closed his eyes, he began to hear a motor engine.

"Yeah, they will be fine," The fire dragon nodded.

Back to the group.

"Man look at these bones, looks like a giant T-Rex," James pointed out, Growlmon and Tyrannomon had devolved due to exhaustion.

"It's hot here," Kira complained.

"Yeah, sweating hot," Gatomon muttered.

"C'mon already slowpokes! The cave is little ways from here, right after this pile of old bones!" Impmon reported.

"Seriously? That far?" Jean sweat dropped, the bones seemed to go on forever.

"I hate these bones," Kira complained before kicking a half buried one, it began to shake.

"What did you just do?" James gulped as they all united.

"Roar!" A gigantic SkullBaluchimn burst from the sands with a fearsome roar, he was a big as a house.

"SkullBaluchimon! A fierce perfect virus digimon! We have to be careful or his Grave Maker will bury us alive!" Hawkmon squawked.

"Let's do this!" Juca called as Julia and John lifted their D-3s.

"Wormmon digivolve to... FlyBeemon!" The bug swiftly evolved.

"Hawkmon digivolve to... Buraimon!" The samurai bird screeched.

"Armadimon armor Digivolve to... Frogmon! Explorer of Sincerity!" The frog announced.

"Time for a shocking attack! ELECTRIC STING!" FlyBeemon crossed his arms generating electric spheres on his shoulders before launching them at SkullBaluchimon.

"Slow down FlyBeemon! Skull digimon are unable to feel pain! We must strike where it counts! SAMURAI CUT!" Buraimon slashed SkullBaluchimon's shoulder.

"He's right partner! LEAF WHEEL CUTTER!" Frogmon fired his shrunken at the skeleton's eyes, blinding it.

"Whatever! POISON STINGER!" FlyBeemon fired his stinger between SkullBaluchimon's rip cages making the beast roar in fury.

"Guys, I don't think you've noticed but this is a perfect, 3 champions have no chance!" Tony called, too bad SkullBaluchimon noticed him.

"Roar! GRAVE MAKER!" SkullBaluchimon lunged at him.

"Tony! No!" Solarmon called as light covered him.

"Solarmon digivolve to..." Solarmon's 'skin' was ripped revealing a deep orange grid, the form split into a helmet and six long pointed blade/claws as new 'skin' covered it, then fire burst from the helmet and connected the new parts as a pair of red eyes opened on the helmet's eye holes, the fire took shape of a humanoid dragon as the blades became claws, 3 on each hand.

"FlareLizarmon!" The new champion announced before intercepting SkullBaluchimon's charge and throwing him backwards, he was man sized, at the moment.

"Whoa, Solarmon digivolved into FlareLizarmon! A powerful blazing champion whose Blaze Hit and Fire Tower attacks will be his enemy's hell," Gatomon gasped as the stats appeared for the champion.

"Mind helping us partner?" Frogmon smirked.

"With pleasure! BLAZE HIT!" FlareLizarmon fired a barrage of fire bullets.

"Let's contain him, then finish with a combined move!" Tony ordered.

"Got it! Watch and learn!" FlareLizarmon smirked as his fiery form grew to match SkullBaluchimon's size.

"FIRE TOWER!" FlareLizarmon summoned a large firewall, literally a wall of fire, blocking the beast's escape routes.

"Now!" Juca cheered.

"ELECTRIC STINGER/DAWNING FEATHER/LEAF WHEEL CUTTER/BLAZE HIT!" They fired their ranged attacks full power covering the skull digimon with dust.

"Awesome!" James cheered and Veemon gave a short nod.

"I wish I was there! Helldramon or Growlmon I would have destroyed him faster!" Guilmon smirked.

"Roar!" The dust vanished revealing a very angry SkullBaluchimon, not major injuries besides some scorch marks.

"Ok, we're dead," Kira gulped as SkullBaluchimon charged at them.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" A voice rang as two bullets pierced SkullBaluchimon's skull, making the large beast burst into data.

"I know that move," Julia gasped as they looked on the cliff behind them.

"Demon Lord Beelzemon! The partner of the chosen of Knowledge!" Impmon realized as the Demon Lord jumped from the cliff and landed in front of them, Behemoth stood on the cliff.

"Hey kiddos, I got a message that I could find you guys here," Beelzemon smirked.

"Well, good thing you're late, or FlareLizarmon wouldn't have Digivolved," Tony smirked looking at his partner.

"Well, the DigiMental is just ahead," Gatomon pointed out.

"Great, oh and since you're the team's brains take this," Beelzemon pulled the Red Book of Apin.

"It contains all knowledge in the DW old and new," Beelzemon explained.

"If you guys ever need me, just press this button," Beelzemon gave Lucas a red button.

"Thanks," Lucas nodded.

"And say hi to Eric for me," The Demon Lord added before riding out with Behemoth.

"That was quick," Kira commented.

"Guys come on! The DigiMental is just ahead!" Impmon called impatiently.

"We're coming," Jean answered irritated as they kept walking, after a few minutes, they reached the cave, entered it, FlareLizarmon was the living torch, and saw the pedestal with the DigiMental of Light, plus a note.

'Sorry about SkullBaluchimon, I found out he was here after I put the DigiMental,'

"Who?" Julia inspecting the message.

"Maybe the guy who created the DigiMentals to begin with," Tony thought.

"Oh well let's get this over with," Kira tried to lift the DigiMental to no luck.

"Oh well, it's only me left," Jean sighed put Impmon stopped her from touching the object.

"I'am NOT armor evolving with light," The imp huffed.

"What's so bad about it?" Lucas asked insulted.

"I'm a demon, I don't match it, maybe there's another DigiDestined around..." Impmon muttered.

"Impmon, quit complaining," Jean huffed and tried to lift the DigiMental, it worked.

"No! No! No! This has to be dream! Punch me!" Impmon told Veemon who gladly sent him on the wall.

"Veemon," James looked angrily at his partner.

"He asked for it, literally," Veemon pointed out cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, see us guys, you got the wrong partner digimon," Impmon announced walking away.

"Impmon!" Jean called the imp walked out angrily.

"It's alright, he just has to cool off," Gatomon soothed the girl.

"Why does Impmon hates light so much? He's a Cupimon when an InTrainning," Tony asked FlareLizarmon.

"No clue, he always hated it ever since we first met," The walking fire answered.

"Well, I'm going to find out," Jean huffed and went after her partner.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let them walk alone?" James asked.

"She'll be fine," Lucas answered when suddenly, FlareLizarmon, Buraimon and FlyBeemon devolved.

"Ok, the Digital Master just conquered the area," Tony announced seeing Frogmon unaffected.

"We have to warn Jean!" James gasped but Guilmon stopped him.

"We could use this to our advantage, when Jean fights the Digital Master, Impmon won't have a choice but to Armor Evolve," Veemon pointed out.

"But we are leaving her to die!" James countered.

"Impmon may have his pride, but he will protect Jean at all costs," Frogmon pointed out.

"I still don't agree, but fine," James answered angrily.

"Now, Hawkmon, since you're the only one who can fly, I need you to watch them from afar, that way in case they're too stubborn to activate the DigiMental, we can save the day," Veemon added looking at the hawk.

"Hey Hawkmon! Did you hear me?" Veemon asked angrily.

"Yeah, I'm going!" Hawkmon nodded surprised and flew after them.

"What's with him?" Guilmon wondered.

To Jean and Impmon, said teen saw her partner throwing Badda Booms into a wall in anger.

"I'm NOT light! I'am darkness! I won't turn into light again! Not now, not ever! BADDA BOOM!" Impmon grumbled angrily.

"Seriously? Throwing a tantrum like a little kid? What's your problem?" Jean questioned as she stood by his side.

"I don't wanna talk about it, you're not my partner," Impmon announced angrily.

"Sorry pal, the the D-3 is still pointing at you, so talk," Jean glared at the imp.

"Fine," Impmon snarled and sat down.

"It happened a long time ago, I was just the average childish buddy Cupimon, but when it was time to Digivolve, I turned into Impmon instead of Patamon or some other shiny idiot rookie, so they attacked me, the ones who I called friends, everyone I knew charged at me, I barely escaped, a nice Sangloupmon found me, I though he was going to kill me, but all he said was 'You look tired, hop on,' I was suspicious at first, but I went with him, he taught me about my powers, how darkness was only as bad as it's holder, when I got strong enough, he told me my destiny lied elsewhere, so I went on a trip, all light digimon treated me like a freak, but the dark ones where nice, some were a little gruff though unlike those shiny losers, didn't try to kill me, then the Digital Master appeared and I met the odd bunch, Guilmon, Hawkmon, Wormmon and Gatomon, we became friends and began travel together, met the others, tried to escape the Digital Master and barely did it, then we met you guys and here we are, happy?" Impmon asked glaring at her.

"Wow, but Impmon, you're being a hypocrite!" Jean exclaimed angrily surprising him.

"All you said that the wielder decided whether it's good or evil, well guess what? Same thing for light so quit complaining," Jean scolded him angrily.

"Look at this, a DigiLoser and a DigiPet, where are your friends?" The Digital Master came up with a smirk, a gigantic Devidramon flew up behind him.

"Devidramon is a deadly champion level demon dragon whose Demon Eye and Demon Gale will destroy his enemies, he's a champion level virus type," Impmon announced.

"Correct Imp, I was planning on getting an aquatic partner, but since Devidramon here has some other qualities, he'll do just fine," The Digital Master smirked.

"Impmon! Let's show him what we got!" Jean announced lifting his D-3.

"Fine, let's try out the stupid DigiMental," Impmon growled in defeat.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Jean announced as the DigiMental launched itself to Impmon.

"Impmon armor Digivolve to..." Impmon was in the evo zone with the DigiMental spinning as they clashed in a cocoon of light, flashes of Guilmon, Dorugamon(2014), Grademon(2014) and Megidramon flashed a two clawed hands ripped open the cocoon, revealing an angelic dragon.

"Gargoylemon! The Demon of Light!" The gargoyle roared, unlike its normal counterpart, this one had black claws and Impmon's tail replacing his own. He was the same size as those gargoyles in that French place, Notre Dames or something, all I know is that there are gargoyles there and I saw Scooby Doo to know its French right?

"Digital Idiot! Now you face Gargoylemon! A mighty armor Demon Beast virus type! With my Freezing Wing and Statue Bomber, I will defeat you into oblivion!" Gargoylemon roared as he spread open his wings.

"Bring it on!" Devidramon snarled at the smaller dragon as Beat It began to play on the background.

"With pleasure! STATUE BOMBER!" Gargoylemon summoned black angel statues and fired at Devidramon, they exploded on contact.

"How dare you?! DEMON GALE!" Devidramon launched dark winds.

"That's the best you got? Then let's chill down! FREEZING WING!" Gargoylemon flapped his own wings releasing a blizzard, it left multiple ice shards covering the now shivering Devidramon.

"You're done yet? STONE FIST!" Gargoylemon smirked before making his fists turn into stone and punch Devidramon's left cheek, throwing him to the ground.

"You won't win! DEMON EYE!" Devidramon fired his laser eyes at Gargoylemon, whom easily dodged.

"Laser eyes? Seriously? Time to end this mister no originality, SHINING SHADE!" Gargoylemon summoned a sphere of shining darkness and threw it a Devidramon, who burst into data leaving a black DigiEgg with 6 red dots.

"Now for the Digital Brat," Jean smirked.

"Actually, I have something to get to, see ya," The Digital Master laughed before teleporting out.

"I hate teleports!" Gargoylemon growled before landing.

"Say, was light as bad as you thought?" Jean asked the gargoyle.

"Nah, but this is a virus Demon Beast digimon," Gargoylemon pointed out with a smirk.

"You win this round Notre Dames," Jean punched him playfully.

"Let's go back to the others," Gargoylemon picked her up as they flew to the cave.

"Hello my friends," Hawkmon swooped by them.

"Hawkmon? What are you doing here?" Jean asked glaring at the hawk.

"I was flying by, Lucas decided to wait for you guys to come back to return to your world," Hawkmon lied.

"Oh wait, we have to destroy the flag," Jean snapped her fingers as they changed direction to the large black flag with the Digital Master's symbol on it, a black skull with glowing red eyes.

"STATUE BOMBER!" Gargoylemon launched the explosive statues and destroyed the flag before flying back to their comrades.

"Hey check it out! It's Jean!" James pointed to sky as Gargoylemon landed.

"Impmon Armor Evolved to Gargoylemon? I thought it was Coatlmon," Tony scratched his head.

"Me too," John nodded.

"Oh well, I prefer having more limbs," Gargoylemon smirked before devolving into Impmon.

"Check it out, there's a TV over here," Gatomon pointed to the object.

"Let's get out of this place, I want an Air Conditioner!" Kira whined and Jean lifted her D-3.

"DigiPort Open!" Jean exclaimed as they were send back to their world...

BEST OC Maker: I know Impmon armor evolves with light to Coatlmon, but Gargoylemon matches him better, just like Yaksmon matched Veemon, I'll change the armor evo probably one more time yet, just saying,

Green: C'mon people! Review already! It's been 5/6 long chapters and I want to see more comments!

Blue: He just checked the number of reviews, he ain't happy,

BEST OC Maker: So yeah, also btw for the DMO avatar seen on the last chapter Alpha9564 is a real avatar from Barbamon Server, it's mine, so yeah I have an Agumon called Drago and am Armadimon called Digger, I also have a Kunemon called Bugsy and I'm trying to hatch an Elecmon, if any of you guys want to look for me, I try to stick with Channel 0 or 1 and I'm normally at Silver Lake or Oil Factory 3 fighting DEXDoruGreymon. So yeah, read, REVIEW ALREADY and Stay Taming!

UPDATE: I'm looking for a temporary Beta Reader until mine can go back to the site, amyine would like to apply?


	8. Savior of Reliability! Orcamon!

Hey guys, there will be a code for the story, 'Thought' or 'expression' and "Speak". And ones of those 'In the last chapters' here it is:

'Hey guys, Jean here, last chapter Lucas saw Calumon showing up in the real world, the creampuff said where the next DigiMental was, we met the Dino duo Dinohumon and Allomon, who were friends of another human called Dragon General, so we went and met Beelzemon, we discovered Veemon could already digivolve though now Hawkmon is giving him weird looks, also, Solarmon managed to digivolve to FlareLizarmon, after finding the DigiMental of Light, we discovered it was mine and Impmon ran off, we had a nice chat when the Digital Master suddenly showed up with his newest partner, Devidramon, I convinced Impmon to Armor Evolve and he became Gargoylemon! The Demon of Light, we beat Devidramon and the Digital Idiot and here we are!

Poromon watched the sky through Julia's window.

'Veemon-Tyrannomon-MasterTyranomon-WarGreymon, that was Gaioumon's original evolution path, so what does it mean? Few digimon can use the rare different evo line without help, Veemon admitted he could digivolve before James so he was a natural Tyrannomon, so far it's Veemon-Tyrannomon, could it be that our old friend is Veemon? The personality is the same, I wonder...' Poromon thought when a small long black dog jumped and began to lick him.

"Julia! Burt is attacking me!" Poromon cried out to his partner, who came running to pick the dog up.

"You're sitting on his girlfriend," Julia pointed out, Poromon was on a pink pillow.

"You're dog is obsessed with it you know?" Poromon muttered before flying out of it, Burt quickly grabbed the pillow and walked out wagging his tail.

"Yeah, I guess," Julia sighed.

"So, what should we do? If we confront him, maybe the memories could return," Poromon pointed out.

"I don't think it's a good idea, what if he only remembered part of it and ended as a bad guy, or what if we are wrong, I know we have a bad history with him because of what he did to Blastmon, but that was ChaosGreymon, not Veemon," Julia pointed out.

"You're right, and I should be the responsible one..." Poromon sighed.

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Calumon cheered as he flew in the window scaring Julia and Poromon.

"What the heck?" Julia and Poromon cried out as Calumon landed.

"My really nice friend who has a really cool look said for me to say to you that the next DigiMental is at a place called Southern Sunny Beach of Ever Big Tides, wow that's a mouthful right? So see ya!" Calumon monologued before flying out.

"He's sure hyper," Julia sighed.

"Let's call the others," Poromon added as Julia grabbed her IPhone.

"Let's see, WhatsApp, DigiDestined, here," Julia scrolled and send the text.

They reunited at James' house like always since it was the biggest.

"What's that?" James asked pointing at the bags Jean and Kira were carrying.

"Well, we're going to the beach right? Might as well enjoy," Kira pointed out.

"Not going to complain," John said dreamily looking up.

"James! There's another friend of yours here!" A female voice called as an older teen came up, he was 16, short with pitch black hair and eyes. He wore a green Hawaii shirt and shorts.

"Lucas? It's me Marcio, I heard you were going to the DW today and I wanted to see how Surfymon was," The teen explained.

"You saw in WhatsApp?" Julia asked as he nodded.

"Can we go now? My ChaosPiedmon, Joke, just went to Apocalymon and I really want my GigaSeadramon, Swimmy, to go next," Tony asked impatiently.

"Yeah let's," Jean added before pointing her D-3 to the screen.

"DigiPort Open!" She exclaimed as light covered them.

"Wow, you're clothes changed," Marcio gasped seeing their DW wardrobes.

"It happens every time we come here," Tony explained.

"Hey guys look around, this has to be the greatest beach ever," Kira called as she looked around.

"What's so great about this place? Sand gets in my fur, salty water is worse than fresh water, the only good thing is the sun," Gatomon asked.

"It's a human thing, now we're can I get changed?" Kira wondered looking around.

"You know we should look for the DigiMental, it's why we're here in the first place right?" John asked.

"Heya! Welcome to the sunniest place in the entire DW! The Southern Sunny Beach of Ever Big Tides, I'm the main caretakers call me Ranamon, I may be just beautiful and all but don't be fooled, with my Draining Rain attack, I'll get troublemakers on their place!" A Ranamon cheerfully walked up to them.

"Actually, we could enjoy the place a little first," John muttered dreamily.

"What do you guys think?" Lucas asked Juca and Julia.

"Let's go!" Juca charged happily with Wormmon.

"I think we should look for the DigiMental," Julia argued.

"Agreed," Marcio nodded when a large shark styled humanoid walked to Ranamon.

"Hey Rana, where is that surfing class you wanted me to teach?" The shark asked the frog lady.

"Surfymon, it's you!" Marcio greeted his partner.

"Marcio? Bro you grew up quite a lot haven't ya?" Surfymon asked cheerfully giving a friendly shove on his short partner, the duo of Reliability walked out talking happily leaving Lucas alone with Julia and their partners.

"I guess we will look for the DigiMental," Lucas sighed.

"And I thought he was the Chosen of Reliability," Julia added.

"It's been 4 years since they saw each other face to face, it's good for then to talk," Hawkmon argued.

"Hey guys!" Calumon swooped and landed on the top of Lucas' head.

"Calumon? You again?" Julia asked surprised.

"My very cool friend told me to tell you that the object you guys need is on the cave on the cliff, it's called CliffCave, see ya!" Calumon laughed and Lucas grabbed him.

"You're going to answer some questions first," Lucas said as Calumon's ears shrunk.

"You're too serious, and if you don't release me, my cool friend will let my friends get here, he's very protective of us, but my other really fluffy friend might cause some injuries so please let me go, I don't like being held trapped," Calumon said with puppy eyes.

"No, I want answers, like for how can you appear on the human world?" Lucas asked.

"You come to the DW, and go to the HW," Calumon giggled.

"What do you mean by fluffy friend?" Hawkmon asked.

"He means me, so let him go or doesn't matter what my boss say, I'll tear you limb from limb," The large Sangloupmon appeared from the shadows, he was as big as a large horse and as thick as a bull, Guilmon and Hawkmon tensed and got ready to fight.

"I'll only say it once," Sangloupmon growled putting his head in an angle where Lucas could see his scarlet snake like eyes.

"Let. Him. Go," The BloodWolf snarled as Lucas released CreamPuff.

"We just want answers," Julia added trying to calm the tension.

"My friend doesn't want you knowing, so no," Sangloupmon smirked before vanishing into the shadows, Calumon flew away.

"Should we go look in that CliffCave?" Julia asked.

"Yep, even though Sangloupmon was aggressive, Calumon's Intel was valid until now," Hawkmon pointed out.

"Fine, lets go," Lucas sighed as they walked out.

Meanwhile, in a nearby wooden shack deep within the woods, Sangloupmon stood with Calumon and Artur, plus said guy's partner.

"Good masquerade Sangloupmon," Artur smirked as the wolf smirked.

"Heck, seriously, one look from my eyes and a cold voice and I can scare anyone," Sangloupmon smirked.

"So you were acting?" Calumon asked surprised.

"Of course I was CreamPuff, or did you think ol' Sang here lost his charisma?" Sangloupmon gave a weak shove with his bushy tail, before light covered him.

"Seriously, the Digital Master, here now?" The new smaller vampire who replaced Sangloupmon crossed his arms.

"Sorry Dracmon, but Artur strictly said to tip off the idiot to this location," Mechanorimon reported.

"Which you just did, so we can go now," Artur smirked picking up his shades as they walked out.

Meanwhile at CliffCave.

"I found it!" Guilmon called as he pointed to the DigiMental of Reliability.

"I'll call the others," Hawkmon offered but Guilmon jumped into the water.

"I'm a Deep Saver, I can handle it," The dragon remarked before swimming to the beach.

"Well, want to try?" Lucas offered pointing to the DigiMental.

"I will have to anyway," Julia sighed and tried to pull it up, it worked.

"So, now we go back to the others and enjoy the sunshine?" Hawkmon asked hopefully before they heard an explosion.

"Nah, we aren't that lucky," Lucas smirked before they rushed out.

Meanwhile at the beach.

"So what do you losers think of my newest acquaintance, Tylomon here is a top champion level aquatic digimon of the vaccine type, with his Torpedo Attack and Razor Fin, you guys are on shark week, or better yet, tylosaur week," The Digital Master smirked as the tylosaur's stats appeared. He stood on top of a brainwashed Mantaryamon.

"He's tough I'll say, LEAF WHEEL CUTTER!" Frogmon remarked before firing the leaves, which hit Tylomon's helmet and didn't leave a mark.

"He's on his terrain, BISECTING STROKE!" Yaksmon growled before firing the dark energy sphere, which also was blocked by the helmet.

"My turn, TORPEDO ATTACK!" Tylomon fired a torpedo shaped like him at Yaksmon, who was blasted to the nearest cabana.

"Hey ugly! BLACK PEARL!" Ranamon's rookie form, Shakomon launched the pearls to no effect.

"Just let the old timers ride this tide, none of you are equipped for water combat, ICE CHOMP!" YukiAgumon(2006) bit Tylomon's left fin making the shark roar in fury.

"Show him YukiAgumon!" Marcio cheered and sent the next command.

"Let's chill out shall we? LITTLE BLIZZARD!" YukiAgumon fired a blizzard from his mouth in an attempt to freeze Tylomon, guess what? Fail.

"That actually isn't a bad idea, Jean let me armor Digivolve!" Impmon ordered his partner.

"Good thing John decided to sit back and look out for the D-3s, DigiArmor Energize!" Jean announced.

"Impmon armor Digivolve to... Gargoylemon! The Demon of Light!" The gargoyle roared before flying up.

"FREEZING WING!" The NSo unleashed an all out blizzard.

"FIN CUTTER!" Tylomon slashed through the blizzard and sent Gargoylemon crashing onto the ground.

"See, without an aquatic digimon, you guys are goners," The Digital Master laughed.

"CRIMSON!" Guilmon burst out of the water and slashed Tylomon's back.

"Good thing I'm one," Guilmon smirked as he dove back in.

"But you're just a rookie," The Digital Master smirked before Tylomon threw Guilmon at the beach.

"We need backup," Yaksmon growled.

"LOOP OF THE HAWK!" Hawkmon dove in slashing Tylomon's eyes.

"Julia, you're with the new DigiMental?" Marcio asked as the girl nodded.

"Ready Hawkmon?" Julia asked the eager hawk.

"Let's do this!" The hawk nodded as he began to glow.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Julia announced the the DigiMental of Reliability became a blue beam of light.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to..." Hawkmon was in the evo zone spinning with the DigiMental of Reliability before fusing with it, he was quickly covered in a cocoon of water. YukiAgumon(2006), Seadramon, MegaSeadramon and Surfymon flashed behind him as a pair of black flippers burst out revealing a humanoid orca.

"Orcamon! Savior of Reliability!" The lifesaver announced making a pose.

"VASSALO CRUSH!" Orcamon delivered a fierce dolphin kick with his tail on Tylomon's forehead, throwing Tylomon backwards.

"Digital Master, now you face Orcamon! An Armor Level digimon of the Data type, with my Vassalo Crush and Reflection Wave, I'll save everyone besides you!" Hawkmon's armor form announced as his stats appeared.

"Good, since Tylomon is a vaccine, Orcamon has the advantage," John grinned.

"Think you can beat me little whale? TERROR SPIRAL!" Tylomon made a large Whirlpool and threw it at Orcamon.

"Technically, orcas aren't whales, but a specie of dolphin, REFLECTION WAVE!" Orcamon created a ripple in the air before making the Terror Spiral go at Tylomon.

"How dare you?! TILT ANCOR!" Tylomon snarled before charging at Orcamon, flipping him in the air and then swinging him with his tail.

"Orcamon!" Julia called surprised as her partner stood up.

"Not a problem, ORCA CHARGE!" Orcamon jumped into the water before launching himself like a torpedo at Tylomon.

"Time to end this! ECHO BLAST!" Orcamon unleashed supersonic waves as Tylomon burst into a light blue DigiEgg.

"C'mon! You win this round DigiDummies, but I'll be back!" The Digital Master warned before teleporting out.

"Anyone knows where the flag is?" Orcamon asked the DigiDestined.

"I can blast it if that's what you need," Gargoylemon offered.

"Thanks," Orcamon nodded, a few minutes later they heard an explosion and said gargoyle landed.

"Home now?" Wormmon asked receiving protests from Kira and Jean.

"Not yet, let's enjoy our victory," Orcamon smiled.

"Then here are free surfboards for saving us!" Shakomon grinned before evolving back to Ranamon.

"Wait up! YukiAgumon warp Digivolve to... Surfymon!" The surfer grinned.

Meanwhile, the Digital Master paced angrily in his room.

"Not even by catching them in disadvantage, what can I do?" The teen wondered.

"Maybe overpowering them?" Tsukaimon offered.

"How can we do that without Him?" The Digital Master questioned.

"Well, only that nerd, fat kid and blonde can't armor evolve, we need to hurry," Tsukaimon added.

"Right, so let's see what the randomizer says," The Digital Master pulled his computer as an image appeared.

"What do you think?" The Digital Master asked the dark hamster.

"Sounds perfect, btw, the excavation teams are nearly done if you still planning on getting Him," Tsukaimon added as they shared an evil laugh...

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, this chapter was shorter than the last two, I'll try to post faster if I get 5 new commentaries before Friday,

Green: Yeah people, review already, it's been 6 or 7 chaps already,

Blue: Can't argue with that,

BEST OC Maker: So yeah, read...

Green: REVIEW ALREADY!

BEST OC Maker:(Deadpans) And Stay Taming,


	9. Honey of Love! Butterflymon!

Remember guys 'Thought' "Speak"

Archeological Plains, Jurassic World, DW.

A large group of brainwashed Drimogemon were excavating on a large excavation site.

"Hurry up moles! The Master knows that it's here!" The leader, Digmon ordered.

"Hey boss, I found something," One of the Drimogemon called, the Dark Thorn was stuck on his left shoulder.

"What did you find?" Drimogemon questioned.

"It's a stick with parts poking out one of the sides, the other is really round," Drimogemon described as he pulled out a small silver key, not sure how.

"You idiot! That's the key!" Digmon buzzed.

"You mean I found what Master is looking for?" Drimogemon asked eagerly.

"Yes you did," Digmon nodded before snatching it.

"Can we stop now?" Another Drimogemon asked.

"What are you idiots? There could be more treasures! Keep digging!" Digmon hollered as they returned to work.

The bug walked to a tent which had a panel on it.

"Digital Master, I found the key," Digmon reported as the image of said human appeared.

"Good job, now go get the next ingredient, the Yang Feather," The Digital Master chuckled.

"Where is it?" Digmon asked.

"Ninjutsu Peaks, Raven Monastery, I'll send you an expert, go now," The maniac ordered.

"Isn't where one of the DigiDestined partners live?" Digmon asked worriedly, he was just a champion.

"Ravmon won't be a problem, I recently captured a very powerful perfect level, he can buy you time to set the flag, without his mega level, the ninja won't be nothing more than a stupid penguin," The Digital Master explained.

"And who is this powerful perfect may I ask?" Digmon asked.

"That's a surprise, just go there," The Digital Master ordered.

"What about the Drimogemon dimwits?" Digmon asked.

"Delete them and get their data," The Digital Master ordered.

"Alright boss, I'll call you after I got the Yang Feather," Digmon nodded before walking out...

The Digital Master's headquarters, location unknown.

"That idiot," Tsukaimon snickered.

"Yeah, with the hundred Drimogemon in there, he'll reach perfect level but thanks to those moles' stupidity, his own intelligence will turn into pure servitude, leaving you to plant the Dark Flag and steal the Yang Feather," The Digital Master explained.

"But isn't the Dark Thorn unable to take over a perfect level?" Tsukaimon argued.

"It is, but if Digmon absorb all of them, the Dark Thorns, will stab the nearest target, Digmon's evolved form and fuse into the newest brainwash digimon system," The Digital Master explained.

"The Dark Shard," The Digital Master smirked as the screen turned on, revealing Digmon destroying Digmon and absorbing the extra data, leaving small purple eggs on the ground.

"Digmon Digivolve to..." Digmon had the Dark Shard on his right shoulder, it emanated darkness and looked like a bigger and darker Dark Thorn, his new form was less drill like and more beetle like.

"They have no chance," Tsukaimon smirked.

"Soon we will have the Yang Feather and He will be mine," The Digital Master laughed.

'Fool, soon his darkness and frustrations against the DigiDoomed will soon overload It, and with that power, I shall be the true ruler of darkness,' The yellow eyed hamster snickered in his mind.

HW(For the noobs it means Human World), The City, Kira's house, mansion actually, Kira's bedroom,

Kira was with Nyaromon.

"So, your mom travels a lot?" Nyaromon asked.

"She's a model and almost never home, our relationship is distant," Kira sighed.

"But that's her job right?" Nyaromon asked.

"Yeah, but I wish she had a job closer to the house," Kira shook her head.

"But that's what makes you rich right? We digimon don't have all of that government and all unless you are in the Metal Emporium or one of the bigger cities, and even then, most villages and areas are too remote to actualize, the hole rich thing doesn't work very well," Nyaromon told her.

"Wow, that's something," Kira nodded.

"Hey there guys!" Calumon flew in by the window scaring the duo.

"It's that cute little guy again," Kira recognized the energetic fella.

"Wow, this place is pretty," Calumon said looking around happily.

"Oh wait, I have a message to pretty girl and cute kitty," Calumon scratched his head and turned to them.

"The DigiMental of Love is at Ninjutsu Peaks, Raven Monastery, see ya!" Calumon flew out happily.

"Isn't that where Maria's partner is?" Kira asked Nyaromon.

"Yep, let's call the others," Nyaromon waved her tail.

They reunited on the meeting place, Tony's bedroom.

HW, The City, Tony and James' house, Tony's bedroom.

"So, Maria heard about where we are going and is going with us," Juca explained as the 17 year old girl entered.

"I need to see Ravmon," Maria nodded(For her appearance, I put it a few chaps back).

"Alright what are we waiting for?" Cupimon asked as Jean lifted her D-3.

"DigiPort Open! Ninjutsu Peaks! Raven Monastery!" The emerald eyed girl announced as light covered them.

They crashed on a large monastery, multiple avian rookie digimon stood around.

"Those are Falcomon and Falcomon(2006), aerial digimon whose Firecracker Smokescreen and Falcon Kick will be reminders of their skill," Hawkmon explained as they were surrounded.

"Who are you?" A tall humanoid raven questioned.

"Ravmon! It's me, Maria," Maria told the surprised ninja.

"Maria? It's been a long time partner," Ravmon grinned and Maria smiled as well.

"We aren't normally aggressive to visitors, we've been having problems that last few days," Ravmon explained as they walked through the monastery.

"The Digital Master?" Gatomon guessed.

"He somehow managed to get our location, he's been sending a powerful perfect level to raid us," Ravmon explained.

"Can we help?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't think so, and we can't defend ourselves," Ravmon shook his head.

"Why? A mega like you should be able to trash most perfects with ease," Solarmon asked.

"Because the Digital Master is using a new weapon, the Dark Shard, with it, the digimon around the shard's host will be controlled and weakened, what's worse, it's forces us back to rookie level," Ravmon explained.

"Like a small Black Flag," Tony commented.

"But it's powers aren't supreme, with enough willpower, we can break through its bindings and fight back," An ostrich ninja commented.

"Peckmon, what did you find?" Ravmon questioned the ostrich.

"Nothing sir, besides marks that MegaKabuterimon is still in the area," Peckmon nodded.

"I see, rest and send a patrol to track his exact location," Ravmon ordered and the ninja vanished.

"What did he mean by 'Enough Willpower'?" Kira asked the raven.

"It was just yesterday, I had sent a Falcomon(2006) squad to trap MegaKabuterimon, but they got affected by the Dark Shard, one of them managed to break out and with pure determination, digivolved to Peckmon and managed to drive him away," Ravmon explained.

"So, with enough willpower the most powers of this Dark Shard are cancelled?" Tony pointed out.

"Correct," Ravmon nodded.

"MEGA BLASTER!" A distorted and thicker version of Digmon's voice roared as the monastery shook.

"It's him!" Ravmon gasped.

"We can fight now, my 01 will keep the darkness off you," Maria pointed out as the raven nodded.

"Let's go! DigiArmor Energize!" Lucas, Jean, James, Julia and John exclaimed simultaneously as the armor digimon charged to fight.

They went out to see a large blue stag beetle digimon firing electric blast from his gigantic horn.

"MegaKabuterimon! A vaccine type perfect level, with his Mega Blaster he will surely blast the hole monastery!" Orcamon exclaimed as the bug roared and his stats appeared.

"Let's show him! HELL STORM!" Helldramon summoned millions of hell-fireballs and launched them.

"Let's be quick so he can't damage the monastery any longer! BISECTING STROKE!" Yaksmon launched the dark sphere.

"You got it! LEAF WHEEL CUTTER!" Frogmon fired his shrunken.

"A powerful close range might unbalance him, DOLPHIN KICK!" Orcamon kicked the bug on his back.

"Grah! MEGA BLASTER!" MegaKabuterimon attacked, unaffected by the attacks.

"No way, he's that strong?" Kira gasped.

"This is odd, the Digital Master always has a reason to attack areas, why would he unleash a perfect at Raven Monastery?" Tony wondered.

"No way! He wouldn't dare to steal it," Ravmon gasped.

"What?" Gatomon asked.

"I put the monastery here for 2 reasons, 1 was the high place, 2 was the artifact I've found here, the Yang Feather," Ravmon explained.

"Yang Feather?" John asked.

"A mysterious artifact I've discovered, it has a gigantic overflow of dark energy, I thought it was going to blow up after a while and it almost did," Ravmon explained.

"Almost?" Jean asked.

"Artur came by visiting right when I was evacuating the monastery, he apparently kept the DigiMental after the battle, he lifted it in front of the nearly exploding feather and it split into a weird helmet like object with the Crest of Love marked on it, he asked me to stay silent about it," Ravmon explained.

"The DigiMental? The object that created Apocalymon and partially Examon and SaberLeomon?" Juca asked surprised.

"The very same," Ravmon nodded.

"We have to get it, a new armor evolution would sure help Helldramon and the others," Lucas realized.

"Follow me," Ravmon nodded.

"MEGA BLASTER!" MegaKabuterimon attacked Gargoylemon, who swiftly dodged and fired a Freezing Wing on the beast's horns, to no effect.

The non-armor group went deep inside the monastery to reach 2 pedestals, one held the DigiMental of Love while the other was empty.

"The Yang Feather!" Ravmon gasped.

"MegaKabuterimon must have been a decoy so a smaller digimon could sneak in," Tony theorized.

"We can worry about the feather later, we need to help the others!" Kira exclaimed as she rushed to the DigiMental, she held it up.

Meanwhile with the armor team.

"Dang it! Nothing we do can stop him! LEAF WHEEL CUTTER!" Frogmon growled and launched the leaf shrunken.

Meanwhile on the nearby peak, Artur watched the fight with his team, a Devidramon was also with him.

"Digmon... To kill all of the Drimogemon, that Digital Master is messed up, a true monster," Devidramon growled.

"Let's give them a hand until they get the DigiMental," Artur ordered as Vritramon devolved to Dracomon and he lifted his X-Loader.

"Dracomon! Mechanorimon! Sangloupmon! Calumon! Devidramon! DigiFuse!" Artur exclaimed as Dracomon became a crimson light, Mechanorimon became a silver light, Sangloupmon was dark purple, Calumon was white and Devidramon was pitch black.

"DigiFusion!" They shouted in unison as a cross between them appeared, it had Mechanorimon's main body as his chest, Sangloupmon's left front leg as one of his legs, said wolf's tail and head attached to his left shoulder, Devidramon's tail was the left arm and his hand always the right hand, though it had Mechanorimon's mechanical arm as the right arm, he also had Devidramon's head on his right shoulder, he also had Devidramon's wings. Dracomon's head emerged from the cockpit as electricity surged through the DR's horns. Calumon's head became a handle and the expandable ears expanded, the lower body became a grip as light burst from the top of the Catalyst's head becoming a blazing white blade.

"Dracomon X5!" The composite dragon roared expanding his wings.

"Dracomon?" Helldramon questioned as he heard the roar and saw the winged fusion.

"We will avenge Digmon! CRIMSON SUN!" X5 roared before firing a crimson blast from the red orb on his chest.

"Gra! MEGA BLASTER!" MegaKabuterimon countered.

"DEMON DRAGON GALE!" X5 launched dark wind blasts making the beetle stumble backwards.

"Everyone focus your attacks between the arms! It's his weak spot!" X5 roared as the armor digimon stood up and fired their signature range attacks between MegaKabuterimon's arms as the beetle's lower arms burst to data.

"Everyone! We got the DigiMental!" Kira and Gatomon burst through the doors as the others came after them.

"Sounds like you guys can do it now," X5 smirked before flying back to Artur and splitting and entering the X-Loader, Artur rode Devidramon out.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Kira announced ignoring the demonic dragon flying away.

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to..." Gatomon was in the evo zone with the DigiMental of Love before the two fused into a cocoon of honey, flashes of Penmon, Saberdramon, Karatenmon and Ravmon appeared as a 3 clawed hands burst from the cocoon and ripped it open, revealing a golden butterfly humanoid with the stretched version of the Crest of Love on her wings.

"Butterflymon! The Honey of Love!" Gatomon's armor form announced before making a pose.

"Whoa, Butterflymon! An armor digimon whose Honey Kick isn't sweet at all, unlike her Honey Wave, though it's still nasty," Orcamon exclaimed as the golden digimon fluttered to MegaKabuterimon.

"HONEY KICK!" Butterflymon delivered a barrage of kicks at sonic speed at MegaKabuterimon, the attack was so strong that the large perfect was forced back.

"You need to calm down mister, HONEY WAVE!" Butterflymon released a very sweet pheromone making MegaKabuterimon and every digimon too close besides Solarmon dazed.

"And now to finish this, HONEY KICK!" Butterflymon kicked the Dark Shard destroying it.

"Where am I? Why am I so big? Where are my drills?" MegaKabuterimon asked looking around.

"You were brainwashed by the Digital Master, you're safe now," Butterflymon informed him.

"Wait, where are the Drimogemon?" MegaKabuterimon asked looking around.

"Inside you doofus! How do you think we built the Dark Shard and made you Digivolve?" Tsukaimon laughed before landing nearby, holding the Yang Feather.

"A BlackPatamon?" Tony wondered.

"No, he's called Tsukaimon, the exact opposite of Patamon, with his Dark Message and Bubble of Despair, he's an aggressive fighter," Solarmon corrected his partner.

"Correct, so yeah I got the key I needed, bye bye!" Tsukaimon laughed before being teleported away.

"No, he wouldn't dare," Ravmon realized.

"Dare what?" Maria asked her partner.

"The Yang Feather is an artifact with gigantic dark storages, but it's also one of the keys to GreekLabyrinth," Ravmon explained.

"You mean the biggest and most dangerous structure in the DW?" Solarmon asked.

"Correct, but why would he go there?" Orcamon wondered.

"It's obvious, even before we first fought him, he always had one goal in mind, finding the strongest digimon to be his partner," Yaksmon pointed out.

"So, what is it in the labyrinth?" James asked.

"A very powerful, very mad, very rampaging beast, and a great treasure known as Hope's return, it's probably a DigiMental," Solarmon answered.

"What beast?" Kira asked.

"Nobody knows, all it is known is that is a fierce and powerful champion with power to rival a perfect," Guilmon answered.

"You said keys? How many?" Tony asked Ravmon.

"3, the Yang Feather and the Yin Feather which is the Yang Feather's complete opposite and the Silver Key, which has been lost for centuries," Ravmon answered.

"Where is the Yin Feather?" Yaksmon questioned.

"Nobody really knows, but is thought to be in Cyber Dungeons at Metal Capital," Ravmon answered.

"So we know where to go tomorrow, Cyber Dungeons, Metal Capital," Solarmon nodded.

"Good luck," Ravmon nodded as it all faded.

Meanwhile, the Digital Master chuckled to himself.

"The Yang Feather is mine, now all I need is the Yin Feather," The tyrant smirked.

"Correct, then we can conquer the DW with your true partner," Tsukaimon smirked.

"Tomorrow, I have to do some idiotic human world stuff now," The Digital Master told him before vanishing.

"Fool, thanks to the Yang Feather, my darkness levels have been boosted a hundredfold, soon I shall become the Demon Lord of Wrath and rule the land once again," Tsukaimon laughed to himself.

"I will stop you!" The blue eyes announced, revealing a orange version of Tsukaimon.

"Patamon, or should I say Celestial Seraphimon? Your partner will lose his use very soon," Tsukaimon smirked.

"You won't win Tsukaimon, Michael will snap out of it soon enough," Patamon growled.

"Nah, the brat is completely fooled, and when he sees you again, I'll personally help him destroy you," Tsukaimon laughed before fluttering out.

"Michael, please prove him wrong," Patamon sighed as it all faded...

BEST OC Maker: Sorry for not updating earlier, the DigiMental of Love isn't one of my favorites,

Blue: Shouldn't Gatomon become Swammon?

BEST OC Maker: I used Swammon as an average champion on Chronicles, plus Butterflymon looks awesome for a butterfly,

Green: True, she kicks butt!

BEST OC Maker: So read, review and stay taming!


	10. Constructor of Friendship! Kenkimon!

Tony and James' house, Tony's bedroom,

Tony was on his computer, a black wire connected it to Solarmon's back, where a small USB had appeared.

"How do you feel?" Tony asked the computer.

"Fine, I can see everything here, it's like a different world, what's in the floating boxes?" Solarmon's voice came from the computer, looking at the screen, it could be seen a small version of said gear floating.

"It's the programs and apps, try to move one," Tony asked him, the small gear flew to the nearest box and moved it.

"So, let's try this, open the box called DMO," Tony told him.

"You mean the one with the Lalamon?" Solarmon asked.

"The very same," The young genius nodded, after a few seconds, the DMO opening page entered.

"Now try to open my account," Tony continued, soon the miniature Solarmon managed to make the name of the account and data appear.

"Log in on the Barbamon server," Tony ordered.

"Now connect on the top avatar," Tony added.

"Hey Tony what are these numbers?" Solarmon asked.

"Just try to increase the level 1 DemiDevimon called Batty, then try to unlock his evolutions," Tony asked him.

"'K," Solarmon nodded from the screen as suddenly, the small DemiDevimon became bigger and was quickly replaced by a lv. 99 BelialVamdemon.

"So you can also change their stats and unlock new forms and increase their size," Tony smirked, his plan was a success.

"So can I get out now?" Solarmon asked.

"Sure, now let's see," Tony quickly logged off DMO, went to the options menu and disconnect a system called Solarmon. Quickly the gear on the screen faded and Solarmon opened his red eyes on real life.

"So, you can hack through systems with gigantic ease, good to know," Tony smirked looking proudly at his partner.

"Why were we doing this again?" Solarmon asked.

"Because I want to try discovering the Digital Master's real name and other things so we can stop him from entering the DW," Tony answered.

"That's a great idea, but shouldn't we tell the others first?" Solarmon asked, Tony frowned.

"We can't, they don't know that I'am an expert hacker, not even James, they think all I can do is hack game systems and increase levels, though as you know, I can do far more," Tony sighed.

"But they're your friends, they won't treat you differently," Solarmon told him.

"The only reason I know them is because of James, I'm just the shady dude on the side," Tony explained.

"No you're not, your the brains of the team, the tech expert, you're MY partner," Solarmon pointed out.

"I thought you sucked with human emotions," Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I don't suck emotions, I don't even eat like you and the others do actually, but I kind of uploaded a counselor program to help me with it," Solarmon explained.

"For the first part, it was an expression, second, a counseling program? For real? What else did you get?" Tony asked.

"A few instruction manuals, direct connection with Wikipedia and Internet overall, and a bunch of viruses my vaccine program trapped them already, there was some nasty ones but I think they're under control," Solarmon answered.

"So you have a large collection of viruses ready to be used in battle? That could be useful specially against data digimon," Tony scratched him chin.

"Yeah," Solarmon nodded, then they heard a knock in the door.

"Hey Tony, Lucas called we're going to that Cyber Dungeons today remember?" James called from the other side of the door.

"The DigiPort is ready and running," Tony smirked as they entered.

"Let's go, we have to stop the DM from getting the Yin Feather," Minomon called as they entered.

"DM?" Chibimon raised a brow.

"Digital Master, he came up with that yesterday," Juca explained.

"Why?" Poromon asked.

"Who cares, in the end I will roast him, then I will make a toast and eat it," Gigimon answered for his best friend revealing his large collection of teeth hidden by his gums.

"Since when do you have that many teeth? Forget it, it's roast and toast him Gigimon," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Gigimon are Tokomon's draconic cousins, so that's probably why," Poromon answered.

"So can we go already? I want to kick the DM's and his newest partner's digital butts already," Cupimon called angrily.

"Right, would you do the honors Jean?" Tony smirked to the emerald eyed teen.

"Right, DigiPort Open! Metal Capital!" Jean exclaimed as light engulfed them.

They crashed on a high tech looking city.

"Whoa, if this is the dungeons, then the capital must be amazing," Kira realized as they looked at the futuristic city.

"Jean, why didn't you say Cyber Dungeons? This is Metal Capital," Impmon pointed out.

"Whoops," Jean scratched the back of head.

"Surrender in the name of the mighty Digital Master, DigiDestined!" Suddenly a bulky dark brown robot landed in front of them, a Dark Thorn on his right shoulder and scarlet glowing eyes.

"Guardromon, a virus/data champion level robot digimon, his Guardian Barrage, Warning Laser, Warning Beam and the self destructive Red Alert, we should be careful," Hawkmon advised.

"Alright, let's do it," Lucas pulled out his D-3, then 9 more Guardromon appeared and another smaller dark blue robotic digimon appeared, a Dark Shard between his demonic horns.

"The city is under the Digital Master's glorious Dark Flag, don't try anything funny," The new robot growled.

"Giromon is normally a vaccine and unlikely powerful perfect level, his Deadly Bomb and Chainsaw will be worse than the 10 Guardromon combined," Hawkmon whisperer.

"Move on!" Giromon ordered as they went to a floating platform, it flew until they reached the middle skyscraper.

"Welcome to my un-humble lair DigiDestined," The Digital Master sat on a large black throne, a small wooden box on his left hand seemed to leak light from the closed opening.

"Digital Master," Lucas growled.

"Now now, it isn't that way to greet your new master, fool," The Digital Master smirked before snapping his fingers, in a flash, Giromon had him, Julia, Jean, Kira and James, along their partners on a large metal cage.

"Let them out you freak!" Wormmon ordered.

"Not really, hurt me in any way and I will release a deadly electric shock on the cage, disrupting their data and killing them," The Digital Master explained.

"What do you want?" Tony asked coldly.

"Well, since you asked, I'll give you an offer, deep on the Cyber Dungeons, there's a powerful energy source, go get it for me and no, it isn't the Yin Feather I got that already as you can see," The Digital Master revealed the box.

"Then you will let them go?" Juca asked.

"Yes," The Digital Master smirked.

"Point us the way," Solarmon huffed in defeat.

"No need, teleport, Cyber Dungeons," The Digital Master ordered as they were covered in a flash and vanished.

"Poor idiots, when they get back I will have a powerful energy source, and my newest partner will be invincible won't you?" The Digital Master opened a concealed window revealing a large dome, where a large mechanical beast stood.

"See you later DigiDoomed, though I might keep one of the girls alive if they accept me as they ultimate master," The Digital Master smirked.

"Oh, take your time to decide, you have until your friends return," The Digital Master added before walking out.

"That idiot has too much ego," Julia huffed.

"Maybe we could use it to our advantage," Lucas pointed out but all girls punched him.

"We're not doing That to get us out, we have our pride," Jean growled.

"Just something I saw on a movie once," The GoggleHead sighed.

Meanwhile, at the Cyber Dungeons...

"Ok, where would that energy source be?" Juca wondered as they walked, Cyber Dungeons looked awfully like the ruins of a train station, but it had a more high tech look.

"I'm feeling a huge electric energy wave, just follow me," Solarmon called as they followed the floating gear.

"Alright, what can we do to save the others? There's no way the Digital Master will let them go," Juca pointed out the obvious.

"Well, maybe if Solarmon gave me a hand I could try to discover how to deactivate the electricity, the Digital Master probably doesn't have much brains to make a strong firewall," Tony theorized.

"Sounds good, how much longer to that power source?" Juca nodded before asking Solarmon.

"A few minutes," Solarmon answered.

Meanwhile with the others, they stood sitting on the cage.

"What's the plan?" Kira asked.

"Hey, DigiDestined," Patamon whispered as he flew by the cage's entrance.

"Patamon, a very innocent and friendly rookie level vaccine digimon, his Boom Bubble isn't very dangerous," Hawkmon reported.

"Here's the keys," Patamon whispered throwing them the keys.

"Thanks little guy," Gatomon winked happily before getting them.

"No worries Ofani... I mean Gatomon, just do me a favor, Michael isn't evil, it's Tsukaimon, he's been manipulating Michael from the start," Patamon told them.

"So, the true mastermind is the hamster? No offense," James asked.

"None taken, just please don't forget what I said," Patamon nodded before flying out.

"Nice guy," Jean commented.

Back to Tony and Juca.

"So, maybe we could get the Dark Flag an destroy it, FlareLizarmon and FlyBeemon wouldn't have a problem handling the DM's servants until the others get free," Wormmon added.

"You're still calling him that?" Juca asked the worm who nodded.

"Hey guys, we're here," Solarmon called as they entered a large dark blue chamber, on the middle was a pedestal which had the DigiMental of Friendship of it, it released huge amounts of dark blue jolts every now and then.

"Ok, so we're the only ones without a DigiMental, it's either yours of mine," Juca pointed out.

"Might as well, it's either this or Hope so.." Tony picked the DigiMental up, it worked.

"Alright, now how do we get back?" Solarmon asked.

"We can't give this to the DM! It's a DigiMental!" Wormmon argued.

"Then how are we freeing our friends?" Solarmon questioned.

"Simple," Tony whispered on their ears.

"You're a what?! Alright let's do it," Juca nodded.

They walked out of the Cyber Dungeons before they got suddenly teleported to the DM(Digital Master)'s room.

"Alright, give the energy source and where did you hide your friends?" DM ordered.

"What energy source? And the others escaped?" Juca asked innocently, the DigiMental of Friendship was already stored inside Tony's D-3.

"Listen here you brats, I'll..." DM began but a Guardromon rushed in.

"Sir! The Dark Flag has been destroyed!" The robot announced.

"What?!" DM exclaimed as Tony and Juca grinned.

"Well, let me show you the energy source DigiArmor Energize!" Tony announced cockily.

"Solarmon Armor Digivolve to..." Solarmon was in the armor evo zone with the DigiMental of Friendship as they clashed and he as covered on a dark blue electric cocoon. Flashes of Leormon, Liamon, GrapLeomon, BantyoLeomon and SaberLeomon flashed as a large truck shovel ripped the cocoon, revealing a large bulldozer styled digimon with glowing red eyes.

"Kenkimon! The Constructor of Friendship!" The bulldozer exclaimed, just in time as the others arrived.

"Kenkimon! A data type armor digimon capable of building any kind of construction, with his Crazy Crane and the earth shaking Hyper Bulldozer, we got ourselves some heavyweight mecha!" Buraimon exclaimed as they entered.

"Fools! Meet my new partner! Awaken Tankmon!" DM ordered as a large tank burst to fight, no Dark Thorns or Shards on him.

"Let's fight! MACHINE GUN ARM!" Tankmon laughed as he unleashed a full out barrage of bullets at them.

"I can handle it, CRAZY CRANE!" Kenkimon quickly blocked them as he clashed.

"You won't beat me punk! HYPER CANNON!" Tankmon released a powerful blast of pure power at Kenkimon from his nose.

"You're not the only one with a Hyper on one of my attacks, HYPER BULLDOZER!" Kenkimon quickly swiped the bullet and made the ground shake violently.

"Let's end this CRAZY CRANE!" Kenkimon fired his crane, hooking Tankmon and throwing him out of the window.

"Oh well, fun's over, bye!" DM quickly made cowardly teleport.

"Coward," Yaksmon growled as they devolved.

"But we lost our objective, now the DM can enter the GreekLabyrinth," Solarmon added.

"Then we have to get there first, defeat the powerful monster so he can't be used as a partner for that jerk," Impmon planned.

"But isn't GreekLabyrinth already one of the most dangerous areas of the DW? And the monster is supposed to be a rampaging perfect powered killing machine," Tony argued.

"That's why I can be your guide!" Calumon suddenly landed on the top of Jean's head.

"Let me guess, your 'really nice friend' sent you," Guilmon sweat dropped.

"Yep, meet me at the giant dungeon Greek thingy entrance tomorrow at 1:00 PM, see ya!" Calumon giggled before flying out.

"Weird fella," Impmon commented before the Guardromon and the other ex-brainwashed digimon burst in to thank them...

Meanwhile with the DM on his super secret and mysterious base.

"Those stupid, selfless, heroic brats! When I get my hands on Minotaurmon, they will suffer my ultimate wrath!" DM raged angrily kicking chairs and other objects.

'So the Digital Master is throwing a tantrum, heck who am I to judge? Oh well, at least I didn't broke my own toys, and who am I to complain either? This anger is delicious,' Tsukaimon thought happily as he watched the DM.

Patamon quietly observed.

"Soon Daemon, the DigiDestined will free Michael," Patamon muttered as it all faded...

BEST OC Maker: What? Writing Digital Master when I can just write DM is far easier,

Green: And doesn't hurt you ego as much,

Blue: Can't argue with that,

BEST OC Maker: Oh well, just one more armor to go and also, Digimon: Legend of 10 is already up, go check it out! So read,

Green: REVIEW!

BEST OC Maker: And Stay Taming!


	11. GreekLabyrinth, new chosen?

HW, Juca's house, Juca's bedroom,

Juca sat at his computer's screen with Minomon on his head.

"So, Sword Art Online is about a teen trapped in a virtual reality world? You humans are pretty creative," Minomon commented.

"Yeah, though that's only the first arc, there's 2 more and 2 mini arcs," Juca added.

"So, again right?" Minomon asked Juca.

"Not like last time, you can become FlyBeemon," Juca pointed out.

"But we are the only ones without armor evolution," Minomon argued.

"Yeah, though we will have either hope or knowledge, I wonder about who's the wielder of the one we won't have..." Juca agreed.

"Maybe it's the DM," Minomon offered but Juca shook his head harshly, nearly making Minomon fall off.

"No, it isn't the Digital Master, he's a monster," Juca growled.

"But you saw Digimon: Adventure 02, you know that he's just brainwashed," Minomon pointed out.

"That's what the Patamon said, but maybe he's just a spy to trick us into being soft with him," Juca countered.

"I don't know, from what I heard from Guilmon and the others, when Patamon talked about Tsukaimon, a weird hate came with it," Minomon pointed out.

"Look, we're going to GreekLabyrinth and get it over with later today, from what I heard, the Digital Master won't be able to put a Dark Flag there, so don't worry, you can turn into FlyBeemon for the fight," Juca told the small digimon.

"Great! See you there!" Calumon flew in cheerfully and flew off.

"Ok, now we call the others," Juca pulled out his phone.

"So Lucas' guess that we would see the little guy soon was correct after all," Minomon commented.

"So, what do you think we should until the meeting?" Juca asked.

"The meeting is 13:00 sharp right?" Minomon asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah, why?" Juca asked before looking at the clock, 13:05.

"Let's hurry!" Juca ran out with Minomon like a rocket.

"Wonder what's with him?" Maria wondered looking at him from the window.

"Probably some second generation stuff," Ana's voice rang from her PC.

"Yeah, so, back to business, what did you find?" Maria asked the blonde.

"Sadly, Artur is hard to argue with, especially with his overly shady attitude," Ana shook her head.

"What is it? I thought he got over that already," Maria asked.

"Not even close, Plutomon thinks that's the main reason he went shady mode to begin with," Ana told her.

"That was harsh on him, though I don't think that's all, from what I heard, they saw a powerful digimon called Dracomon X5 that helped them on their fight on Raven's Monastery," Maria added.

"So, should we contact the others?" Ana asked.

"Not yet, let's keep the Dragon General's identity between us for now, otherwise a certain Chosen of Friendship might charge in the DW without second thought looking for him," Maria added.

"You're right, see you later then," Ana nodded before disconnecting.

"That stubborn idiot, even with all those enemies, he's still trying to look cool," Maria scoffed as it all faded...

HW, James and Tony's house, Tony bedroom,

"What took you two so long?" Kira asked angrily to the late duo.

"We lost track of time watching SAO," Juca scratched the back of his head.

"You already saw the hole series, now you're showing it to Minomon?" Lucas asked.

"Hey, Artur recommended it a few months before the communications went down, it's pretty good," Juca argued.

"SAO?" Chibimon asked.

"Sword Art Online, it's an anime like digimon, though far more mature," Juca explained.

"Sword Art Online, sounds interesting," Chibimon crossed his arms.

"Sure check it out," Juca showed a picture 3 pictures, one with Kirito and Asuna using their SAO avatars, another of Kirito and Sugu on Alfheim and finally one of Kirito and Sinon with their Gun Gale Online avatars.

"No, those colors are wrong, and Dawn is younger," Chibimon shook his head, a weird look on his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Poromon asked, narrowing his light blue eyes.

"This guy, the eyes should be dark brown and the colors were supposed to be red and gold, and where are the goggles? And for the girl on the last picture, Dawn was younger than that," Chibimon explained.

"Who?" James asked.

"Dawn, you know the... I don't know, the name just popped up with the image, then the image of that guy but with different eyes and color scheme and an Agumon, I can also see a Piyomon, but I just can't remember the rest," Chibimon shook his head.

"You mean about your past life?" Gigimon asked.

"No, nothing like it, it's like a flashback inside a flashback," Chibimon explained.

"That's confusing, so maybe you past's past life?" Solarmon guessed.

"Maybe," Chibimon nodded, now looking shaken.

"You ok buddy?" James put a hand on Chibimon's shoulder.

"I'm fine James, we need to get to GreekLabyrinth before the Digital Master, we need to hurry," The small dragon growled hiding the confusion.

"So let's go! DigiPort Open! GreekLabyrinth!" Jean exclaimed but no light covered them, instead, a message appeared on the screen:

Are you sure?

Yes No

"Yes," Cupimon touched the screen before light covered them.

DW, GreekLabyrinth, Main Entrance,

They crashed at a by a gigantic temple.

"Impmon! We should have debated the meaning of the message!" Jean scolded the imp.

"Hey! There's nothing bad here!" Impmon argued looking around.

"Hello fellas, you don't look like tourists, though your not from around the place either," A small short dwarf like being with white hair and beard covering his entire face walked up to them.

"Jijimon, a very ancient mega level digimon of the vaccine type, despite his looks, his Death Claw and Energy Grenade make him a formidable adversary," Hawkmon reported.

"Don't fret young heroes, I'm just an old mon living around the place," Jijimon explained.

"What's a fossil doing around here?" Impmon asked raising a brow, suddenly, 4 large dark energy talons burst from the ground and grabbed him.

"DEATH CLAW!" Jijimon scoffed before raising his staff and releasing Impmon.

"Don't call me a fossil, I still have enough fighting spirit within me," The old digimon scoffed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Veemon asked crossing his arms.

"I'm GreekLabyrinth's guardian, I'am a mega digimon after all, and also I was chosen by Lord Plutomon as it's guardian, he had another candidate, but he's guarding the HellGates as we speak," Jijimon explained.

"HellGates?" John asked.

"After the great battle with Lucemon, the dark energy area was trapped on a single place known only by the name of Dark Area, most of the DW's top evil and most dangerous digimon reside within, it's like a hi-security prison, one entrance, no known exit," Impmon explained.

"Hey guys, we're getting side-tracked," Juca called as he stood by the entrance of the labyrinth.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Jijimon asked as they neared the entrance.

"This is the most dangerous place on all of the DW, few entered, fewer came out," Jijimon told them.

"That's why I brought this," Lucas smirked pulling a very long rope from his backpack and tying it to the front entrance's pillar.

"I made some research on Greek labyrinths, specially about Theseus and the Minotaur, he had used a ball of yarn so he wouldn't get lost in the large labyrinth," Lucas explained.

"Though he was a bad guy, he abandoned his girlfriend and made his dad suicide," Guilmon added.

"So, you young heroes are here to kill the beast? Like to see you try, even a mega such as I can't defeat the beast," Jijimon scoffed.

"Not only I'am guardian of this labyrinth but also keeper of it's history, perhaps you deserve knowing how powerful your enemy is," Jijimon offered.

"Sure, knowledge is power after all," Tony nodded.

"Good some of you are a smart fella, well, the tale begins at the very genesis of the new DW, there was a powerful and feral beast, he rampaged across the new world destroying everything on his path, he couldn't feel pain all he felt was intense rage," Jijimon began, flashes of a shaded Minotaur like figure rampaging and wrecking towns was seen.

"Then a young hero known by many as Dragon General came up with a plan to defeat the monster, he tricked the beast into entering the labyrinth and sealed the small entrance, trapping the beast deep within the labyrinth, which he then named GreekLabyrinth," Jijimon continued.

"He then found the 3 keys to the Labyrinth so he could seal it, the silver key was thrown at a large plain, the Yin Feather was trapped deep within Cyber Dungeons and the Yang Feather was put on a tall mountain to be guarded by a raven warrior, there are also rumors he left something inside the labyrinth, he said that when all hope is lost and the beast is freed, the Horns of Hope will pierce through heavens and slay the beast, that is the long tale of GreekLabyrinth," Jijimon explained.

"Whoa, even a cool prophecy to add, that's one cool story partner," Armadimon told him, but was smacked by Jijimon's staff.

"It isn't a story! It's real history!" Jijimon huffed.

"So, can we go in?" Gatomon asked.

"Not without the key and the feathers I'am afraid," Jijimon told them.

"And it isn't like they will just fall from the sky either," John added before the key fell on his head and the two feathers fluttered down calmly.

"Alright! Make it rain $100 bucks!" John exclaimed but nothing happened.

"Sorry man, but it was worth a try I guess," James patted the shorter teen's back.

"Now we can go in! Let's blast that beast and get the DigiMental!" Impmon called.

"Hang on guys, isn't this a bit suspicious? The items fell from the sky," Tony asked them.

"Agreed, it's definitely a trap," Lucas agreed.

"Or maybe Patamon managed to steal them and gave them to us before the Digital Master could use it," Gatomon argued.

"That hamster? I doubt it," Impmon crossed his arms.

"Hey! He helped us before didn't he?" Julia argued.

"Still, it's better to be suspicious of a good man than to be naive with an evil man," James told them.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" Julia asked them.

"Get rid of them, isn't that the key to trapping the beast forever?" Hawkmon asked.

"But what about the DigiMental?" Juca asked.

"And the cool prophecy?" Wormmon added.

"That's why I'm here!" Calumon called happily.

"So the rope idea is cancelled," Guilmon told Lucas.

"And I spent all night researching..." Lucas moped the wasted time.

"Seriously, You, Lucas Blaze, researching? The world is going to end very soon," Jean smirked.

"It is?" Solarmon asked surprised.

"Just an expression pal," Tony told the gear.

"Ah," Solarmon signed now calm again.

"Are we going in or are we going to talk all day? We could play instead!" Calumon exclaimed cheerfully as always.

"Right, so who wants to go in first?" Gatomon asked as they neared the entrance.

"Good luck DigiDestined, may Fanglomon and the Sovereigns watch over you," Jijimon bowed.

"Who?" James asked.

"They're basically the gods of new and old DW," Veemon answered.

"Follow me," Calumon called as they began walking.

DW, GreekLabyrinth, Main Entrance,

"Are you sure they can handle Minotaurmon?" Jijimon asked none other than everyone's favorite first generation chosen, Artur.

"Yep, the only reason Dracomon and I didn't destroy him at first was because I needed someone powerful to guard the DigiMental of Hope," Artur explained while adjusting his shades.

"I see, well the feathers and key fell from the sky, any clue about how?" Jijimon asked.

"Nope, the DM as Wormmon calls him is preparing his Master Plan, that's part of it I guess," Artur shook his head, Vritramon growled in agreement.

"Well, let's hope they can stop him," Jijimon nodded.

"Calumon may look and sound childish, but he has great memory and even though he sounds like a baby, he can be pretty serious," Artur shook his head.

"I see, do you plan on waiting for them?" Jijimon asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to make sure Calumon entered with them," Artur shook his head before going on top of Vritramon who then flew off.

"Well, let's see what this part of the history will end up as," Jijimon finally said as he scratched his beard.

DW, GreekLabyrinth, uncharted territory,

Tsukaimon smirked as he followed the DigiDestined, everything was going perfectly according to the plan, now all he had to do was give Minotaurmon the Dark Spike, the evolved Dark Shard with multiple new powers, and bam! The DM would completely destroy his enemies. But that was for now, the rookie leveled demon knew that the true plan, his master plan, involved the DigiDestined winning, but oh well, details like the DigiMental in the cursed labyrinth were details that the egomaniacal fool known as the Digital Master didn't know. Soon he would rise once again and take back what was rightfully his.

Up ahead, the DigiDestined walked by their partners, Calumon on lead.

"So turn left, don't touch the walls or sharp blades burst from the walls and rip you to pieces," Calumon announced cheerfully in away they had no clue if the little catalyst was kidding or not.

"Then we go right, everyone shouldn't walk in the middle and stick to the walls, pressure sensors cover the entire middle and then spikes burst from the ceiling and impale anyone below at sonic speed," Calumon added at another turn, they kept going for nearly an hour before they heard a roar and a crash.

"That should be the beast," Kira gulped as they heard another roar.

"Whoa, he's even grumpier than last time, but he normally stays close to the DigiMental so that means that we're going the right away!" Calumon cheered.

"Whoa, and I thought humans were weird," Solarmon whispered to Veemon.

"I'm not weird! I'm cheerful silly!" Calumon laughed as he flew above them before returning to the front.

"Sounds like those ears ain't only for flying," Tony smirked to Solarmon.

"He's cute," Gatomon admitted.

"More like adorable," Kira corrected.

"Well, I still wonder, does Calumon have the powers of evolution like in Tamers or not?" James wondered, they walked some hallways, and thanks to Calumon, avoided some deadly traps, though Impmon nearly got shredded by 3 axes falling from the ceiling when he tried to ignore Calumon's instructions, when it happened Calumon only giggled and let out a 'Told you so' irritating the imp.

"DARK SIDE QUAKE!" They heard the mighty roar as they ground shook all around them.

"That's Minotaurmon's favorite move, he sure likes to shake it up," Calumon giggled.

"No way! The beast is the legendary Minotaurmon?! A deadly champion/perfect virus digimon who wields the bulldozer arm known as Demon Arm, the Dark Side Quake is a 100% hit ranged move while his Demon Arm punch rivals that of AncientVolcamon's champion form, Golemon," Hawkmon gasped remembering the stories about the demon bull and the Warrior of Earth.

"Yep that's his name," Calumon nodded happily as the beast came into view and they entered a large chamber.

DW, GreekLabyrinth, War Chamber,

Minotaurmon was a grotesque monster, with red eyes and silver horns, dark brown skin and a golden ring on his nose like a bull. He also wore common leather boots, the only odd thing was a bulky bulldozer like hand on his left arm, Demon Arm.

"Humans," The beast glared at them, then saw Lucas' goggles.

"Goggles! Kill goggle wearing humans! DEMON ARM!" The monster called Minotaurmon charged fiercely at Lucas.

"Lucas! Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!" The large dragon stopped Minotaurmon, but was damaged in the process.

"Me remember fire dragon, me wants revenge! DEMON ARM!" Minotaurmon raged before punching Growlmon with the said arm, throwing him onto the nearest wall making him devolve.

"We have to help!" Julia exclaimed.

"On it! Hawkmon Digivolve to... Buraimon!" The samurai bird decided Orcamon wouldn't be useful on a dry area.

"Let's do it! Armor Energize!" The armor wielding chosen exclaimed.

"Veemon armor Digivolve to... Yaksmon! Swordsman of Kindness!" The dual wielder exclaimed.

"Impmon armor Digivolve to... Gargoylemon! Demon of Light!" The demonic dragon roared.

"Armadimon armor Digivolve to... Frogmon! Explorer of Sincerity!" The frog pulled his Ambushed Dagger.

"Gatomon armor Digivolve to... Butterflymon! The Honey of Love!" The butterfly exclaimed.

"Solarmon Digivolve to... FlareLizarmon!" The fire dragon announced.

"Wormmon Digivolve to... FlyBeemon!" The wasp digimon exclaimed.

"Puny champions! Minotaurmon smash! DARK SIDE QUAKE!" Minotaurmon roared releasing powerful shockwaves of darkness, only the aerial digimon were unaffected.

"I heard you were a hot head, so let's cool down shall we? FREEZING WING!" Gargoylemon flapped his wings releasing a freezing breeze.

"You're going down! HONEY KICK!" Butterflymon delivered a barrage of punches.

"Me no lose to bugs and lizard! Me smash bugs and lizards! DEMON ARM!" Minotaurmon bashed them with his arms.

"He's powerful because of his anger, let's try this, SWEET PHEROMONE!" Butterflymon released a pinkish wave that sapped Minotaurmon's fighting spirit.

"Roar! Me no need fighting spirit to beat puny bug! DEMON ARM!" Minotaurmon punched Butterflymon to the ground.

"DARK SIDE QUAKE!" Minotaurmon hit Butterflymon full power as she devolved to a highly injured Gatomon.

"Leave her alone! POISON STINGER!" FlyBeemon flew to the rookie leveled cat's rescue launching his large stingers.

"Bee has no sting! DEMON ARM! DARK SIDE QUAKE!" Minotaurmon repeated the combo as FlyBeemon devolved to Wormmon.

"Darn it! What can we do?" Juca wondered Yaksmon and FlareLizarmon also devolved.

"It's the prophecy, has to be, the Hope is being lost," Tony gulped.

"So the next part is..." Lucas began before Tsukaimon appeared and fired the Dark Spike on Minotaurmon's Demon Arm, the torn seemed to enter and fuse with Minotaurmon as the bull's natural red eyes became bloody scarlet, the dark brown skin became even darker as the beast let out a huge laugh.

"Hahaha! Finally!" The DM's voice came from Minotaurmon's mouth.

"What the heck? Digital Master?" Impmon gasped as the defeated chosen stood up and regrouped with their partners.

"Correct, now you see one of the main functions of my mighty Dark Spike, not only it makes the host even stronger, but gives me direct control of the host's body, after all, bonds of trust and partnership are useless, in the end the only one you can count on is yourself," Minotaurmon/DM chuckled.

"Now for the next event," DM smirked as the ceiling exploded, revealing a large wooden platform carried by dozens of brainwashed Airdramon, Minotaurmon went on top of it with a huge jump.

"I have to get acquainted with my newest partner, good bye DigiDoomed!" DM laughed as they escaped.

"Darn it!" Lucas punched a wall.

"We need to find the DigiMental, it's our only hope now," Wormmon muttered weakly.

"He's right, now that the big grumpy meanie is free, you guys will need a lot of power," Calumon added with a worried expression.

"Right," Juca nodded as they walked a long tunnel to reach the place where the DigiMental of Hope resided.

"Time for the Horns of Hope part of the prophecy to begin," Juca smirked before reaching the DigiMental.

"Tomorrow, we're coming back and destroying that monster, the team got trashed and need rest," Lucas pointed to the heavily bruised rookies.

"Right!" They nodded as Juca touched the DigiMental, a single dark purple beam shot up before he picked the DigiMental up.

"What the? Another chosen?" Impmon wondered.

"We have to find him," Juca nodded before successfully pulling up the DigiMental.

"Get ready DM, we're going to get you," Wormmon added as it all faded...

HW, The City, Someone's house,

A 14 teen played with his PC, he had smooth short dark brown hair and deep gray eyes, he wore a black shirt and jeans. The purple light shot out of his PC as it turned into a dark green D-3 with black grab and buttons.

"A D-3?" The teen wondered as it all faded...

DW, Digital Master's Headquarters, Main Room,

DM stood looking at his newest partner, who stood still.

"Finally, the ultimate partner, now I shall conquer the entire DW! And maybe the HW! Muahahahahaha!" DM laughed.

Tsukaimon frowned from the shadows.

'Stupid DigiDestined, they better destroy the mindless bull on their next clash,' The hamster thought as he frowned.

Patamon watched from the shadows on the other side of the room.

"Ofanimon, Gallantmon, you must save Michael," Patamon muttered sadly as it all faded...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Now things are heating up, sorry for the last second DigiDestined but...

Green: He totally forgot to add a member for the Chosen of Knowledge,

BEST OC Maker: So what?! Well he's here now,

Blue: And things are getting dangerous, a new rookie, which side will he choose? Will they defeat Minotaurmon? So many questions...

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, some will be answered on the next chapter, until then, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	12. Ice of Knowledge, new chosen presented!

HW, Someone's house, someone's, bedroom

The 14 year old analyzed his newly acquired D-3, which was dark green with black buttons and grab.

"So, a D-3 huh?" The teen looked at the Digivice page on Wikimon.

"Wonder what will be my crest..." He wondered, then the DigiPort popped up.

"Alright as they say in Adventure 02, DigiPort Open!" He exclaimed as light engulfed him.

HW, James and Tony's house, Tony's bedroom,

"Weird," Tony scratched his chin.

"What's wrong?" DemiMeramon asked him.

"It's like the DigiPort just got activated, but nobody besides the team has a DigiPort, and they wouldn't go in without the others," Tony scratched his chin.

"It's probably a bug, but it could be the user of that new D-3, we should investigate," DemiMeramon told him.

"Agreed, shall we?" Tony asked, he pulled up his D-3 and opened up a page on the DigiPort program called History, which represented all times of when and where did the DigiPort worked.

"Sounds like our newbie, so it seems he appeared at an area called WaterSport Town, sounds fun, though we should call Julia, we will need an aquatic digimon with us, just in case," Tony decided.

"No, she would call the others, let's just hurry, DigiPort Open! WaterSport Town!" Tony exclaimed as light covered him and DemiMeramon.

DW, WaterSport Town,

"Wow, so this is the Digital World," The new teen said in amazement, his DW wardrobe consisted of a dark blue coat with fur lining, short jeans and a black shirt.

"We call it DW for short, who are you anyway?" A small furry slightly frog like digimon with blades sticking from his back told him.

"Whoa, a Gizamon, my name is Rick, Rick Storm," The teen said.

"No 'mon' on the end hmm, you're a human? Whatcha doing 'round these parts?" Gizamon asked.

"I was looking for a partner," The teen called Rick lifted his D-3, which fired a dark purple beam at Gizamon.

"Think I just found him," Rick then smirked surprised as Gizamon looked at him.

"Well, you know my name, and since I was only passing by to enjoy some nice sunny beaches rather than the frozen ones back on the northern DW, I guess we could team up," Gizamon nodded.

They began walking before they heard a voice.

"Hey! You with the Gizamon! Wait up!" Tony and Solarmon ran up to them, the Chosen of Friendship was panting hard.

"Another DigiDestined?" Rick raised a brow as Tony caught his breath.

"Yep, call me Tony, the gear here is Solarmon, listen, can we talk?" Tony asked him.

"Sure, I'm Rick by the way, you already know Gizamon's name," Rick nodded.

"My GPS says there's a nice milkshake place near here," Solarmon reported.

"Great, we can talk there," Rick nodded as they entered a pizza place called 'Geckomon Village's Amazing Milkshake Place of Happiness'.

DW, WaterSport Town, Geckmon Village's Amazing Milkshake Place of Happiness,

"So this Digital Master dude is trying to take over the DW? And last time you guys flights hi he managed to acquire a deadly digimon called Minotaurmon?" Rick asked as a Geckomon served them milkshakes.

"That sums it up," Tony nodded and Gizamon confirmed.

"So, I'm the Chosen of Knowledge right?" Rick asked.

"Yep, all other DigiMental were taken," Tony nodded.

"And this Digital Master dude is a Digimon Emperor kind of guy?" Rick asked.

"Jackpot, though I doubt he will join us anytime soon," Tony answered.

"Whoa, did you try tracking his real name?" Rick asked.

"My PC and LapTop are trying to match his face, Solarmon has a camera input, with anything seen on the net or citizen data," Tony told him.

"Citizen Data? I thought only CIA, FBI and the other top guns had access to that," Rick raised a brow.

"Well, my friends may not know it, but I'am an expert hacker," Tony bragged.

"Though he only hacks DMO and other video games, unless situation calls it, like now," Solarmon informed.

"Cool, I'm a novice hacker," Rick nodded.

"What do you do?" Tony asked carefully.

"I try to get movies that didn't leave the theater yet and watch them at home," Rick answered.

"Cool," Tony smirked.

"Shouldn't we get back to topic?" Gizamon asked impatiently.

"Sure, so basically there's this prophecy and..." Tony was interrupted by a bunch of digimon screaming and devolving to rookie.

"It's the Digital Master, I can detected the Dark Flag's energy signature already," Solarmon informed them.

"Ready for your first battle?" Rick asked Gizamon.

"You betcha," Gizamon nodded as they walked out, they saw multiple aquatic and amphibian rookies running from a large gang of Gesomon, Ebirdramon and other heavyweight digimon, all with bloody scarlet eyes and Dark Thorns somewhere on their bodies.

"So, Gesomon and Ebirdramon, two very powerful DS digimon whose Tentacle Slapped and Twin Neptune are a big threat," Solarmon reported.

"Ready? DigiArmor Energize!" Tony exclaimed as light blue light covered Solarmon.

"Solarmon Armor Digivolve to... Kenkimon! The Constructor of Friendship!" The bulldozer digimon exclaimed.

"So that's the legendary armor evolution," Gizamon said surprised as Kenkimon crashed against the champions.

"Hey there new guy! My really nice friend asked me to tell you that the DigiMental you seek is on the basement of that nice milkshake place," Calumon told them cheerfully.

"'K, thanks," Tony nodded.

DW, WaterSport Town, Geckomon Village's Amazing Milkshake Place of Happiness' Basement,

"Who?" Rick asked as they entered the basement, the Geckomon or better saying their rookie forms, Otamamon already ran away.

"Calumon works for a mysterious guy called the Dragon General, he's a human just like us but he wields a X-Loader," Tony summarized.

"Cool," Rick commented.

"So, is that the DigiMental?" Gizamon pointed to the DigiMental of Knowledge.

"Yep, so all I have to do is lift it right? I don't have a D-Terminal or anything," Rick explained.

"It's fine, the D-3 storages it for you," Tony told him before they heard a crash.

"Kenkimon is in trouble, let's do it," Gizamon growled.

DW, WaterSport Town, outside Geckmon Village's Amazing Milkshake Place of Happiness,

"Argh!" Kenkimon crashed on a building as the trio ran out of the the milkshake area.

"Ready Gizamon?" Rick lifted his D-3.

"You betcha!" The amphibian growled.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Rick exclaimed as the DigiMental of Knowledge burst into light and covered Gizamon.

"Gizamon Armor Digivolve to..." Gizamon was in the armor evo zone with the DigiMental of Knowledge spinning as they clashed and a dark cocoon covered him, flashes of Candlemon, Wizarmon, Reapmon and Beelzemon flashed before clawed hands one ripped the cocoon, revealing a fierce icy demon.

"IceDevimon! The Ice of Knowledge" The demonic armor digimon exclaimed, he had the Crest of Knowledge replacing the Mark of Evil on his chest.

"Who the heck are you?" The leader Ebirdramon growled.

"I'am your worst nightmare! IceDevimon! A deadly armor digimon of the virus type who withholds great knowledge about darkness, with my Avalanche Claw and Icy Flaps I shall protect this world!" IceDevimom announced.

"Whoa, I didn't know Gizamon could armor evolve like that," Tony said surprised.

"Hey IceDevimon, let's blast that flag and then kick their sorry calamari butts," Kenkimon whispered.

"Right, just distract them for long enough so I can take it down," IceDevimon nodded.

"Hey you overgrown calamari! Want a piece of me?! CRAZY CRANE!" Kenkimon swung his crane like crazy, slashing the champion leveled enemies, IceDevimon quietly flew towards the Dark Flag.

DW, WaterSport Town, southern outskirts,

"There, AVALANCHE CLAW!" IceDevimon used his extendable arms to slash 'n dice the Dark Flag down.

"Now back to the others," The ice demon smirked before flying back to them.

DW, WaterSport Town, near the entrance of Geckomon Village's Amazing Milkshake Place of Happiness,

"The flag is down, now to take these guys, ICY BREATH!" IceDevimon released a powerful breath of ice at the large champions.

"Now let's crack the ice shall we? HYPER BULLDOZER!" Kenkimon attacked causing powerful earthquakes, the thorns shattered quickly as the champions ran to the ocean.

"We rock!" Rick gave Tony a high five.

"Well, for a first timer you weren't that bad," Tony adjusted his glasses.

"Hey! We rocked!" IceDevimon argued before suddenly devolving to Gizamon.

"You didn't use rocks, you used ice," Solarmon argued.

"Just an expression," Tony, Rick and Gizamon told him at the same time.

"Where do you live anyway?" Tony asked him, when Rick told him, he laughed.

"Man you're in the same town as me and the others, and going to the same school," Tony told him.

"Great, see you on the other side I guess," Rick smirked at him.

"Right," Tony nodded as they used the TV to teleport back to their houses.

DW, Digital Master's Mysterious Headquarters, Main Room,

"Sir, it seems that the raid of area 5B-11 has failed, here's the footage of the Dark Thorns before their demise," A brainwashed DemiDevimon reported pulling up a holographic image, DM flinched after seeing Rick.

"Leave now," DM ordered him.

"So, who's the new brat?" Tsukaimon asked, he sensed a weird emotion coming from DM.

"My brother," DM answered...

Author Note,

BEST OC Maker: So yeah, meet Rick and Gizamon! Before you guys begin to bombard me with a bunch of 'IceDevimon isn't an armor digimon!' Well, you try to find a cool digimon to be used as an armor, anyways I have a quick message for DarkAlphaZero about his story, Digimon: Omega Tamers, dude, your PM is disabled so I can't send you the OC I promised until you post the next chapter, please enable your PM so I can send you the OC, Blue and Green are off on a quick trip to the DW today getting some stuff, also for the people waiting for Digimon: Paradox, posting will be extremely slow since I'm re-reading each of the stories/fanfics which will make an appearance on this super fanfic crossover, but I can tell you one thing though, Digimon: Shadow Tamers(The original) will be the very first, until then, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!

PS: Sorry for the short chapter, it was only to introduce Rick, next one things will go back to Minotaurmon and the prophecy.


	13. The Horns of Hope! Bullmon!

Rick was at school with the others at their lunch tables.

"So you're the new guy right?" Lucas asked and Tony nodded along Rick.

"Where are your partners?" Rick asked as he sat down.

"Gigimon and the others are hiding at the computer room, where's your partner?" Lucas answered.

"I'm in here," A voice whispered as Rick showed them a grey seal like digimon with an orange moon hawk.

"A Bukamon?" Juca asked remembering Digimon: Adventure.

"Yep, though I ain't a Gomamon, but a Gizamon when I'm a rookie," Gizamon's InTrainning form confirmed.

"Cool, we're planning on trying to destroy Minotaurmon later today, wanna come?" Kira invited.

"Tony explained the situation, I'm in," Rick nodded.

"Hey bro, where have you been I've been looking all over for you," Another teen came in, he had dark blue eyes and spiky black hair, he wore a green shirt and jeans, Bukamon quickly began to act as a stuffed toy.

"Oh, hey Mike, I made some friends," Rick answered gesturing to the DigiDestined.

"It ain't Mike, it's Michael, and why didn't you call me?" Michael/the teen asked.

"I just sat down man, I was about to call you," Rick told him.

"Alright then, so who's the dream team?" Michael joked, they quickly introduced himself.

"You look familiar for some reason," John broke the silence.

"Must have seen me somewhere in the school earlier today, we just moved here a few days back," Michael answered coldly.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, then they began talking and eating, though John kept giving Michael a few odd looks.

HW, Tony and James' house, Tony's bedroom,

"Hey Rick, ready for your first team dive?" James asked as they entered, the InTrainning digimon quickly greeted Bukamon.

"Heya," The seal greeted.

"So, what's the plan against Minotaurmon? Last time that guy trashed us," Chibimon asked.

"We will follow the prophecy, check it out," Juca opened Wikimon and showed Wormmon's armor evolution with his DigiMental.

"Bullmon, sounds like our 'Horns of Hope' doesn't he?" Juca smirked as he made the question.

"But we should have a backup plan just in case," Rick commented.

"We could try to trick him into a canyon or something, maybe trapping him somewhere else or just drowning him, I know that underwater breathing is possible on the DW, but DemiMeramon told be that some waters aren't breathable," Tony offered.

"Sounds good, so shall we?" James asked Jean.

"Right, but where are we going again?" Jean asked.

"If the DM wants to conquer the DW, maybe we should just appear on the biggest city on the DW and challenge him, or maybe he's already there causing havoc," DemiMeramon pointed out.

"Sounds good, so what the city's name?" Jean asked.

"It's called Steel City," DemiMeramon answered.

"Right, DigiPort Open! Steel City!" Jean exclaimed as light covered them.

HW, Rick and Michael's house, Michael's bedroom,

The teen walked on his room.

"So Rick joined up with the DigiDoomed, oh well, I still have Minotaurmon and as long as I have my disguise, he won't notice me," The DM's real self smirked as he turned to his PC, the DigiPort app on it.

"DigiPort Open! Midnight Canyon! Secret Headquarters! Main Room!" Michael/Digital Master exclaimed as light covered him.

DW, Secret Location/Midnight Canyons, DM's Headquarters, Main Room,

"So, ready for some more world conquering?" Tsukaimon flew to him.

"Yep, let's conquer Steel City, with that huge army, we can conquer the entire DW!" DM laughed as it all faded...

DW, Steel City, Golden Palace,

"So you kids are trying to tell me that some weirdo brat will soon raid MY city, nobody would dare to mess with my city," A golden monkey digimon sat on a large throne as he talked.

"But KingEtemon, the Digital Master might even brainwash you," Juca warned.

"Nonsense, I'am the strongest digimon in the entire DW," KingEtemon bragged.

"Besides the entire DigiDestined team, the BANTYO, Olympus XII and just about every other powerful mega level besides PrinceMamemon," Guilmon snorted.

"I heard that!" A small golden sphere wearing Royal clothes sat on a smaller throne by KingEtemon, PrinceMamemon.

"Leave my golden halls and don't return! Nobody is stronger than me!" KingEtemon bellowed.

"What did you say?" BantyoLeomon walked up to him, by him walked Ravmon, Surfymon, Plutomon and Beelzemon.

"I said I'm the strongest digimon in the entire DW," KingEtemon repeated, man he was dumb.

"So that's what one of the few mega digimon in the DW have been doing, spreading lies about how he's the strongest digimon in existence, and about how he fought alongside and even commanded the DigiDestined," BantyoLeomon growled.

"We heard the rumors, and we ain't happy," Plutomon growled.

"Well, I'm still the strongest, what are you going to do about it?" KingEtemon asked, PrinceMamemon joined him.

"I don't have time for this, FLASH BANTYO PUNCH!" BantyoLeomon swiftly sent KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon flying.

"I though we were going to have a calm conversation," Ravmon raised a brow.

"Well, he made me mad," BantyoLeomon huffed.

"That's still no reason to send him and his apprentice flying, what would BantyoLilymon say?" Surfymon asked.

"She would track KingEtemon down and turn him into a DigiEgg," BantyoLeomon answered, Surfymon didn't meet the hotheaded plant BANTYO yet.

"That sounds like something BantyoStingmon would do," Plutomon pointed out.

"Those two are brother and sister," BantyoLeomon pointed out.

"Excuse us but you know we are here right?" Lucas asked, BantyoLeomon widened his eyes.

"Oh, we heard rumors the new group of DigiDestined might show up," The lion man told them.

"Well, we're challenging the DM," Juca smirked.

"Good luck than, we just came here to make some things clear with that stupid monkey," BantyoLeomon pointed to the hole in the wall with his thumb where KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon were thrown to who knows where.

"We have to go back or our bases now, I discovered that there is a mafia on the Land of Blades, the ShadowDaggers, so I have to go back to working alongside the other villagers to handle them," Ravmon gave them a quick now before flying out of the hole.

"And I got to handle a bunch of pirates called Cap's Return, honestly can you believe that CaptainHookmon is back and now has a small pirate army? Got to dudes, peace!" Surfymon called before summoning his surfboard/hover board and flying out.

"The DM could raid the Olympian Temple, I left GrapLeomon and Flaremon guarding it, but two perfects aren't as a good as a powerful mega," Plutomon nodded before going off.

"And I'm making an investigation about the Dark Area, so yeah, got to go," Beelzemon walked off.

"The DM also made an alliance with a mercenary group, the BANTYOs are going to blow it up, I can't miss that," BantyoLeomon smirked before walking off.

"So, just us again," Hawkmon shook his head.

"Let's go to the arena," Lucas called.

DW, Steel City, Main Arena,

"Are you sure the DM is coming?" Julia asked Lucas.

"Definitely, there's no way he can ignore all of Juca's insults plus Tony's," Lucas smirked, man those two could swear.

"Nobody insults the godly Digital Master!" A voice bellowed as flying airship arrived, a large scarier and giant version of the DM's head appeared in the front.

"Oh yeah, let's see if your thought of being superior can beat us!" Lucas challenged, multiple civilian digimon sat on the stands to watch.

"Oh yeah?! You dare doubt my ultimate power?! Minotaurmon!" DM's giant holographic head roared as a slot opened on the black war ship, Minotaurmon fell from it and crashed on the arena Iron Man style.

"Roar!" The Minotaur roared as part of the crowd cheered.

"Ready guys?" Lucas pulled out his D-3, the others followed.

"DigiArmor Energize!" The part of the group that couldn't Digivolve champion and Juca lifted their D-3s. The others quickly followed.

"Impmon armor Digivolve to... Gargoylemon! The Demon of Light!" The demon gargoyle roared.

"Armadimon armor Digivolve to... Frogmon! The Explorer of Sincerity!" The frog leapt to battle.

"Gatomon armor Digivolve to... Butterflymon! The Honey of Love!" The butterfly got in battle stance.

"Gizamon armor Digivolve to... IceDevimon! The Ice of Knowledge!" The ice demon exclaimed.

"Veemon Digivolve to... Tyrannomon!" The red T-Rex added.

"Solarmon Digivolve to... FlareLizarmon!" The fire creature roared.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Buraimon!" The bird warrior exclaimed.

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!" The dragon/dinosaur roared.

"Wormmon armor Digivolve to..." Wormmon spun in the evo zone with the DigiMental of Hope, then they clashed and Wormmon was covered in a star made cocoon. Flashes of Wormmon, Kuwagamon, MetalLifeKuwagamon and TyrantKabuterimon flashed before a pair of golden horns ripped the cocoon, revealing the same digimon seen earlier that day on Wikimon.

"Bullmon! The Horns of Hope!" The bull exclaimed.

"Let's see what you got! Minotaurmon, destroy them all!" DM ordered as the mythical beast charged.

"I got it!" Growlmon and Tyrannomon tried to subdue the slightly shorter champion, but Minotaurmon threw them in the air.

"DEMON ARM!" Minotaurmon hit both of them before landing again, both devolved.

"TWIN SWORD STRIKE!" Buraimon flew at him hawk style, but Bullmon just used another Demon Arm to throw him to the nearest wall, making him devolve.

"HONEYS KICK/AMBUSH DAGGER!" Frogmon and Butterflymon attacked together but Minotaurmon's thick skin kept the beast from harm until he turned and delivered a deadly Demon Arm at them, causing both to devolve.

"Heya! FIRE STREAM!" FlareLizarmon burst into wildfire and engulfed Minotaurmon, but the mighty champion roared and destroyed the flames with a mighty earthquake with his Dark Side Attack, making the fire dragon return into an orange gear.

"FREEZING WING/ICY BREATH!" Gargoylemon and IceDevimon combined attacks to release a deadly ice blast.

"DEMON FROST!" They announced the combo as the ice became black, freezing Minotaurmon's legs with black ice.

"Roar! DARK SIDE ATTACK!" Minotaurmon hit the black ice with the Demon Arm, shattering it.

"Hey! MATADOR DASH!" Bullmon charged with a starlight aura and bashed his horns on Minotaurmon, making the mighty champion fly backwards.

"Give me aerial support, we can do it," Bullmon snorted at the remaining armor.

"Right," They answered in unison.

"We can help too," Guilmon and the other rookies stood up.

"Right, distract him for a few minutes, I can handle the rest," Bullmon ordered.

"You got it, PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon attacked the mighty beast, who roared and tried to smash him with a Demon Arm, but the swift dragon got out of the way and used a Rock Breaker, though it didn't injure Minotaurmon much.

"Alright, GRAND STAR METEOR!" Bullmon charged with overflowing power and bashed on Minotaurmon making the large humanoid bull crash on the nearest wall, making a deep crater.

"How dare you?! Minotaurmon! Destroy these insolent fools!" DM roared in fury.

"Roar! GREAT HORN SMASH!" Minotaurmon charged head first against Bullmon as they clashed horn VS. horn.

"I won't lose," Bullmon snorted angrily pushing forwards.

"Roar! DEMON ARM!" Minotaurmon swung the Demon Arm hitting Bullmon's unprotected stomach, the force threw Bullmon onto the sky.

"Dirty trick pal! My turn! GREAT STAR METEOR CRASH!" Bullmon positioned himself glaring at Minotaurmon and covered himself with blazing dark orange aura and dived like a meteor at Minotaurmon.

"DEMON ARM!" Minotaurmon swung his fist and hit Bullmon's head, it held for a second before the mechanical bulldozer arm burst into data, leaving a stump for an arm, then Bullmon totally smashed him into a very deep crater.

"Roar..." Minotaurmon groaned before bursting into data.

"Oh yeah! We did it!" Juca swung his fist up.

"Yep, I'm awesome I know," Bullmon smirked before devolving.

"That was amazing, that should teach the DM about messing with us," Gargoylemon smirked before devolving.

"You betcha, if he has half a brain, he will run away now," IceDevimon nodded before devolving.

"You pathetic brats!" The holographic head roared before the hole airship vanished in a teleport.

DW, Midnight Canyons, DM's Headquarters, DM's Main Room,

"Those pathetic, irritating, foolish brats!" DM roared in rage.

"They're always wrecking my plans, always messing and taking away what's rightfully mine!" DM kept kicking and punching things.

"Then maybe you should learn from them," Tsukaimon smirked, he could feel the delicious blazing fury within the tyrant wannabe.

"You mean joining them?!" DM looked very angrily at Tsukaimon.

"No you idiot! I mean do what they do! You do have a D-3 don't you? Use that on a digimon with potential for great power and bam! A super powerful unbeatable mon right up!" Tsukaimon pointed out, the DM isn't the only evil hothead around.

"That makes sense, so who is this potential partner?" DM asked with a smirk.

"What about the rookie form of the Demon Lord of Wrath himself, Daemon, the most powerful living evil digimon in existence now that Lucemon has been destroyed," Tsukaimon smirked.

"So who's that rookie?" DM asked interested.

"You're talking to him doofus! Tsukaimon-Devimon-NeoDevimon-Daemon!" Tsukaimon exclaimed in anger.

"I've been helping you from the start, why do you think is that? The kindness of my heart? Please! All I wanted was a tamer worth my while, and I think that now you can do it," Tsukaimon finalized.

"Then, let's make it official," DM nodded, he pulled his D-3 as it sent a dark beam to Tsukaimon, then it became pitch black with deep crimson buttons and grab, the crest of Wrath was marked on the back of his D-3.

"Nice touch," DM smirked.

"What can I say? I like my color scheme," Tsukaimon answered.

From the shadows, Patamon watched with pure sadness.

"Oh no... Michael..." The orange hamster muttered...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Now things will begin to heat up,

Green: So, let's see what comes next, I really want to see some more butt kicking,

Blue: Yeah, it's been great for now, really wanting to see more,

BEST OC Maker: What can I say, also while things begin to heat up, next chapter will be a Christmas special, then we go back to the overall, until then, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!

PS: Artur isn't a 'Chronicles only' OC, he will actually appears partnered with a Hackmon at Digimon ocs adventure, he gets the Dracomon twins Blue and Green on Digimon: Tales(Another story of mine, but it's in hiatus for now), he's also soon going to appear on Digimon: Omega Tamers and is already a character on Digimon: Shadow Force, I suggest you guys check those out, and btw, Merry Christmans!


	14. Digimon: Paradox!

Hey guys, Digimon: Paradox is up! Check it out!


	15. NeoDevimon, awaken WarGrowlmon!

DW, GranTundra, IceCastle Ruins,

"THE TOUCH OF EVIL!" A shaded figure destroyed a bunch of Gotsumon-like digimon, Icemon.

"Good, your power levels seem to surpass even Minotaurmon," DM smirked as he looked at Tsukaimon's champion form.

"Yes, this is the power of partnership, but we can become even stronger can't we?" The champion smirked.

"Right, if the pathetic 01 Digivice can create powerful mega level, my calculations indicate that we should achieve even higher potential with the D-3," DM nodded.

"So let's use the ultimate Anti-Chosen Plan and end them once and for all," The champion decided.

"Right, Activate Operation Divide and Conquer!" DM nodded before activating the plan.

"Now Devimon, let's get ready," DM smirked as the champion nodded.

In the shadows, Patamon watched with ultimate sadness.

HW, Tony and James' house, Tony's bedroom,

"Guys, I have some news," Tony was with Rick, who had a sad look on his face, the others were there too.

"After a few weeks of research, Rick and I discovered the DM's identity," Tony announced.

"Now this might be a shock to you so sit down," Rick added, they sat down as Tony pulled up the screen.

"First things first, you all know that I'm far than capable to hack DMO, Pokemon and the other games we play, well that isn't all I can do," Tony announced.

"I hacked into the government system and uses the Citzen database to look for the DM's real identity, yesterday at 24:00 the computer found a match," Tony pulled up Michael's picture.

"So Rick's brother is the Digital Master?" Kira asked, Rick nodded sadly.

"And you're a super expert hacker?" Lucas asked, Tony nodded.

"Sweet! Now we can watch Guardians of the Galaxy and other movies in HD for free!" Lucas exclaimed as Tony looked at them surprised.

"You're not mad?" Tony asked.

"Bro, as long as you ain't a cyber terrorist and use your skills only for good, we're fine with it," James told him.

"See Tony, I told you they would love it," DemiMeramon told him.

"Thanks guys," Tony smiled.

"I'm going to confront my brother, all of us are, and make him stop this madness," Rick added looking serious, suddenly, a message appeared on Tony's LapTop.

"It's from the Digital Master!" Tony gasped as said evil dude's face appeared.

"Hello DigiDoomed and DigiPets," DM mocked.

"How did you get my Email? Mike," Tony mocked as he questioned the DM.

"I have found 9 extremely powerful digimon that can become my partners, they even surpass Minotaurmon," The transmission continued.

"It's a recording," Bukamon realized.

"And now I've successfully captured the partner digimon from the original DigiDoomed at their rookie forms," DM continued.

"They're in these 9 places, but 3 of the places are fake, let's see if you can save them," DM smirked as the screen faded.

"We're going," Poromon said what they all thought.

"I really doubt he really captured any of them, but we can't risk it, even if it reeks like a trap, each of us will go to one of these locations," Lucas decided.

"Yeah!" Gigimon nodded.

"Right, DigiPort Open!" They all exclaimed plus the name of the locations as they were teleported.

DW, Shade Forest, Haunted Church,

Jean and Impmon were instantly surrounded by brainwashed Bakemon and one Soulmon, plus another powerful champion.

"That's a Gururumon, a dark virus wolf digimon whose Chaos Flare and Gururu Thrust are what makes this puppy so fierce," Impmon growled.

"In name of the Digital Master, I shall destroy you and become his new partner!" The dark wolf howled.

"Bring it! DigiArmor Ener..." Jean was interrupted.

"ZOMBIE CLAW!" One of the Bakemon grabbed the D-3.

"Roar! Gururu Thrust!" The dark wolf leapt at her.

"Jean!" Impmon exclaimed as light covered him.

"Impmon Digivolve to..." Impmon was in the new champion evo zone as his skin was ripped off, revealing a black grid. New armor covered him as bladed tentacles appeared.

"Chrysalimon!" The virus exclaimed.

"What?! You digivolved without armor and D-3?" Gururumon gasped.

"To protect my partner, I will do the impossible, even digivolving to a champion virus digimon with this much power, when I use my Viral Stinger and Tentacle Strike to do so," Chrysalimon exclaimed as he hovered by his partner, he was only slightly taller than her.

"I can still defeat you! CHAOS FLARE!" Gururumon released pitch black flames at Chrisalymon.

"Chrysalimon!" Jean exclaimed as the flames faded, revealing the virus digimon unharmed.

"No worries Jean, with this hard shell/armor, not even chrome DigiZoid could harm me, TENTACLE STRIKE!" The champion unleashed his tentacles as they impaled the Dark Thorns and Gururumon, also grabbing Jean's D-3 and throwing it back at her.

"Thanks," Jean smiled as she held the object.

"Grr, I may have lost, but my master has won!" Gururumon laughed as he faded to data.

"This must have been one of the fake areas then," Chrysalimon guessed before devolving.

"Thank you for freeing us!" The Soulmon bowed to them.

"That evil wolf turned us into grunts, thank you for freeing us," The Bakemon chorused.

"We better find the others now," Jean told Impmon as the imp nodded.

"DigiArmor Energize!" The black haired girl exclaimed.

"Impmon armor Digivolve to... Gargoylemon!" The gargoyle grabbed Jean as they flew off to find the others.

DW, Starry Desert, Star Town,

"This place looks flooded," Rick commented, the hole desert was filled with water, the sky was covered in a pitch black cloud.

"Yeah, I heard Starry Desert was famous because of it's extreme heat, but it looks like a stormy day and I also heard about it's also famous for its clear sky, but it's too cloudy," Gizamon nodded.

"Stop right there intruders!" A star shaped digimon exclaimed.

"That's Starmon! A champion level digimon whose Star Shower is highly destructive," Gizamon reported.

"A human? Then you're DigiDestined thank goodness, my deputy Revolmon will be glad, Revolmon!" The star exclaimed as the cowboy gun wielding digimon rushed to him.

"Yes Xerif?" The walking pistol asked.

"The DigiDestined as here to bring back the sunlight and the heat!" Starmon cheered.

"Great, all this water is making my boots stink and my guns to rust," Revolmon nodded.

"Where's the Digital Master's servants?" Rick asked them.

"You mean that Hookmon fella and his pet Tylomon? We can take you to them," Starmon nodded as they began to walk.

DW, Starry Desert, Flooded Area,

They walked until a place where the water was too deep.

"Stop right there!" A voice exclaimed as a pirate digimon appeared, he was on top of the mighty pirate ship from Chronicles, The Rex.

"Isn't that the Hookmon was was friend's with Artur?" Rick asked, remembering when he read about the sea adventures of Digimon: Chronicles only to discover that in the end that Fanfic was a real adventure.

"If you mean Cap. Artur then I rebelled! Now I sail The Rex through the land raiding ships!" Hookmon laughed.

"He has a Dark Thorn on his right shoulder, SPIKE WHEEL!" Gizamon curled into a ball and launched himself.

"CAPTAIN CANNON!" The pirate countered launching him backwards.

"Ready? DigiArmor Ener..." Rick was interrupted by Revolmon snatching his D-3.

"I'll take this thank you," Revolmon smirked lifting his hat to reveal a Dark Thorn before joining Hookmon.

"Traitor!" Starmon exclaimed.

"Now meet the Digital Master's future partner, come out Tylomon!" Hookmon bellowed as the immense aquatic beast jumped from the depths.

"Whoa, I didn't realize that he brought this much water in," Starmon gasped.

"Please, thanks to my master, most of this desert is purely part of the Grid Ocean!" Hookmon laughed.

"Now Betamon squad!" Hookmon exclaimed as the amphibian digimon with thorns on their fins grabbed Rick and dragged him deeper in the water.

"Let me go you finned freaks!" Rick exclaimed at the brainwashed creatures.

"Hey! WATER BLAST!" Gizamon released a fierce blast of pressurized water but the Betamon escaped and threw Rick into Tylomon's domain.

"Now Tylomon! Defeat the DigiDestined!" Hookmon laughed.

"Roar!" Tylomon opened his jaws to devour Rick as Gizamon began to glow.

"Gizamon Digivolve to..." Gizamon was in the champion level evo zone as his skin was ripped off, being replaced by a fish like skeleton as he changed shape to get slightly bigger.

"Coelamon!" The prehistoric fish exclaimed before pushing Rick out of harm's way.

"Ha! Now I'am Coelamon! A champion level digimon whose Fossil Strike and Water Bullet will be your end!" The fish exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Go Coelamon!" Rick cheered.

"STAR FIST!" Starmon defeated Revolmon by destroying the thorn.

"Now the only ones left are Tylomon and Hookmon!" Rick smirked.

"Oh yeah?! Tylomon! Show no mercy!" Hookmon ordered as the tylosaur digimon charged.

"FIN CUTTER!" Tylomon snarled charging with his metallic fins.

"FOSSIL STRIKE!" Coelamon dodged quickly and fired energy blades from his frontal flippers/paws.

"Roar!" Tylomon was unaffected due to his helmet and slashed Coelamon, but the champion was fast and delivered another Fossil Strike at the reptile's unprotected underbelly making him roar in pain.

"Not so tough are ya? FOSSIL STRIKE!" Coelamon attacked again, Tylomon was snarling like crazy with a vicious snarl.

"Game over, I'm sending you back to extinction! WATER BULLET!" Coelamon released a pressurized blast of water, destroying Tylomon.

"You murdered the Digital Master's partner! CAPTAIN CANNON!" Hookmon fired, but Coelamon dove under and charged.

"Where are you pesky fish?" Hookmon demanded looking at the water.

"Right here, FOSSIL STRIKE!" Coelamon was swimming on the deck, half of his body under somehow before leaping into the air and launching the blades/claws, destroying the Dark Thorn.

"What happened?" Hookmon asked looking around confused.

"You were brainwashed by the Digital Master like your crew, but apparently your thorn was destroyed, all others were," Coelamon explained as Rick joined them.

"Yep, I think that's how the Digital Master controls his servants when there isn't a Dark Flag around," Rick theorized.

"Makes sense," Coelamon nodded before devolving.

"Hey, how did you swim in the deck anyway?" Rick asked him.

"You don't know? Coelamon are capable of swimming through anything, even ground, wood or anything else that I know of," Hookmom told him.

"You betcha, but we should go find the others now," Gizamon pointed out, seeing that there wasn't any partner digimon in sight.

"Now I have my D-3 back, we should hurry," Rick nodded.

"You can use my Unimon, the old geezer hasn't flier in months," Starmon commented.

DW, Starry Desert, Star Town,

"Whoa easy boy!" Rick exclaimed as he rode a winged unicorn digimon with Gizamon on his shoulder.

"Let's hurry," Gizamon growled and Rick nodded.

DW, Pyramidal Desert, Main Pyramid,

Kira walked with Gatomon around the large city.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Gatomon asked.

"The DM said that one of his servants would be here, but all I see are stores," Kira commented.

"Scree! METEOR WING!" A Birdramon attacked the stores.

"Ready? DigiArmor Ener..." Kira was interrupted by a brainwashed Sukamon.

"A-a, you can't use this," Sukamon licked it and threw it in front of her.

"Eww," Kira groaned.

"Kira! Don't worry, I can still fight!" Gatomon announced.

"PHOENIX STRIKE!" Birdramon dove at them with a fearsome screech.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon tried to counter but was damaged by the swoop.

"Gatomon!" Kira gasped, then Birdramon noticed her.

"No! Kira!" Gatomon gasped as Birdramon charged at Kira with her talons spread open.

"Gatomon Digivolve to... Nefertimon!" The Sphinx like digimon tackled Birdramon.

"You did it!" Kira smiled at the masked champion.

"You bet Kira! Now I'am Nefertimon! An angelic champion level vaccine digimon whose Rosetta's Stone and Curse of the Queen will be Birdramon's fall!" Nefertimon nodded before flying at Birdramon.

"Scree! METEOR WING!" Birdramon attacked again.

"ROSETTA'S STONE!" Nefertimon's armored neck glowed pink before making a large pink wall, which launched a large stone tablet at Birdramon, Nefertimon then began to slash Birdramon before tackling her down.

"Time to end this! CURSE OF THE QUEEN!" Nefertimon fired a pink blast from the golden snake on her mask, deleting the bird.

"Yeah!" Kira cheered.

"Birdramon seems like a decoy, we should hurry and find the others," Nefertimon announced as Kira went on top of her and they began to fly.

DW, GranTundra, IceCastle Ruins,

"Alright, DRAGON SCYTHE!" Growlmon slashed his way with Lucas as they looked around.

"Hello GoggleHead," DM smirked as he walked up.

"Digital Idiot," Lucas nodded, Growlmon began to growl.

"Well, now it's time," DM smirked.

"To what? Blow you up?" Growlmon smirked building up flames in his mouth.

"To decide who's the strongest tamer alive, go Devimon!" DM ordered as the devil charged against Growlmon.

"Seriously? A Devimon? How unoriginal you can get?" Lucas smirked.

"Like you're so great yourself? A Guilmon?" DM countered.

"THE TOUCH OF EVIL!" Devimon charged with his claws.

"DRAGON SCYTHE!" Growlmon countered as the attacks clashed.

"You won't win! PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon released a fierce blast of fire from his mouth.

"LASER WING!" The demon spread his leathery wings and fired a red blast that countered the stream of fire.

"You won't win," Devimon smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Growlmon growled as he charged again, this time launching Devimon and himself off the castle and into the tundra, the partners followed them.

DW, GranTundra, outside IceCastle's ruins,

"Grr, PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon fired once again, but Devimon was quick to dodge.

"DRAGON HAIR!" Growlmon exclaimed before firing the hairs on his mane at Devimon, the surprised demon got him.

"DEVIL'S DEAL!" Devimon fired a blast of cursed kanji, damaging the dragon.

"Roar! PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon let loose another jet of flames.

DW, GranTundra, near the battle, on an icy cliff,

Artur watched the battle by Vritramon.

"They're equally matched," The fire dragon snarled.

"Agreed, they seem to have the same defensive and offensive levels, Devimon may be faster but Growlmon has attacks to hit nearly every direction without moving, if this keeps up like this both will end up exhausted," Artur crossed his arms.

"Unless you use them again, just to give them a hand," Vritramon pointed out.

"Good idea pal, but let's wait a little longer before we do it," Artur nodded.

DW, GranTundra, outside IceCastle's ruins/battlefield,

"C'mon Growlmon!" Lucas exclaimed as Growlmon was thrown down and stood up again.

"No mercy Devimon!" DM ordered as the devil charged for another attack, only to be countered by a Dragon Scythe.

"Grr, Devimon defeat him already!" DM ordered again angrily, this was a waste of his time.

"Right! DEVIL'S DEAL!" Devimon fired another blast of cursed kanji.

"Quit it throwing paper that I can burn! PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon blocked the attack with his own.

"How irritating, LASER WING!" Devimon fired another red blast from his wings.

"Stop fooling around Devimon! As your master I command you to end it!" DM exclaimed angrily.

"I'm your partner idiot! You dare to insult a Demon Lord?!" Devimon argued before holding back his hotheaded attitude.

"If you gave me more power than I could," Devimon said calmly holding back his rage.

"Oh yeah?! What about this!" DM exclaimed with fury as the D-3 began to glow dark.

"Like that," Devimon nodded with a smirk as he began to glow as well.

"Oh Sukamon," Growlmon gulped as he saw the black light.

"Devimon Digivolve to..." The demon laughed.

DW, GranTundra, the cliff near the battlefield,

Artur watched the evolution calmly.

"Only a bit longer," He adjusted his shades calmly.

"Yeah, we need them to realize it on their own," Vritramon nodded.

"So you're the Dragon General," Patamon flew to him with an angry look.

"Celestial Angel Seraphimon I presume," Artur nodded looking at him.

"You realize that if that demon evolves just one more time after this, we will have a Demon Lord digimon to deal with," Patamon told him.

"I know, but you can't expect me just to jump down there with Vritramon and blast that guy to pieces," Artur argued.

"That's exactly what you need to do! My partner is being brainwashed by a Demon Lord and you aren't doing a thing!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? It ain't my generation kid, second generation deal with second generation problems," Artur finally said.

"Then give me the power to do something about it! Give the DigiMental to me to I can warp back to my original form and blast that demon!" The orange hamster exclaimed.

"Can't, even after all these years, the DigiMental isn't back at full power yet, it only has enough power to a single evolution to perfect level, Apocalymon drained a lot of power and Examon and SaberLeomon drained the rest," Artur explained.

"Then what about the two DigiMentals that are with you?" Patamon asked.

"How do you know about them?" Vritramon growled.

"Please, for a Celestial like me, your X-Loader seems to be covered in a golden aura," Patamon rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's watch the battle and see, if they need a Miracle I'm sure Fate will do something about it," Artur smirked.

"Fine, but I'm against this," Patamon huffed.

DW, GranTundra, Battlefield,

"NeoDevimon!" The demon looked very similar to Devimon in most ways, but now he had light gray skin, red orbs appeared on his chest and a golden mask covered his face while golden claws covered his fingertips, he had Crimson wings and spiked boots resembling Beelzemon's.

"NeoDevimon, perfect level virus digimon," Lucas remembered when he read Digimon: Chronicles.

"Correct, but I'am nothing like your average digimon, GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon attacked with his electrified version of Touch of Evil.

"Argh!" Growlmon was thrown at the ruins.

"Growlmon!" Lucas gasped but only Guilmon stood up.

"He's powerful," Guilmon groaned as he stood up.

"We can still do it," Lucas looked determined.

"Yeah! HAZARD CLAW!" Guilmon charged with blazing claws.

"DEEP SORROW!" NeoDevimon simply flapped his wings unleashing a blast of darkness, sending Guilmon back down.

"So weak, end this NeoDevimon!" DM ordered.

"Agreed," NeoDevimon walked towards Guilmon, brandishing his claws.

"No! Guilmon!" Lucas rushed to the rookie.

"Lucas... Run," Guilmon said softly.

"No I can't abandon you!" Lucas shook his head.

"Time to kill both of you!" NeoDevimon laughed.

Suddenly, two golden lights were shot at Guilmon.

"Lucas! Digivolve me again!" Guilmon roared as he stood up, a golden aura covered him.

"Right!" Lucas nodded.

DW, GranTundra, Cliff near the Battlefield,

"As I said," Artur smirked, Patamon could only nod.

DW, GranTundra, Battlefield,

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!" The dragon roared once again, but now he had a golden aura covering him.

"You digivolved again? No matter GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon attacked but the light burned his hand.

"What?" DM and NeoDevimon gasped.

"Hey Lucas, what do you say we do it again, I definitely feel up to it," Growlmon smirked.

"Let's," Lucas nodded as he lifted his D-3.

"Growlmon Digivolve to..." Growlmon was in the tamer's matrix evolution zone, in a flash his chest was covered in armor as the wire called Assault Balancer appeared between the new jets, powerful new arms known as the Pendulum Blades covered his old ones as a mechanical jaw appeared, Growlmon's new form let out a fearsome roar.

"WarGrowlmon!" The perfect roared, the the real battle begun!

Continues on the next chapter...

Author Note,

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, this is part 1, the chapter was getting too big,

Blue: Yeah, so Artur has the Golden Armor eggs?

Green: Yeah, but now WarGrowlmon can kick butt!

BEST OC Maker: So please, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!

PS: Sorry, not a Christmans special I know, but I was blank of ideas, also happy new year!


	16. OCs for arc 3 needed,

Hey guys, sorry for leaving that huge cliffhanger and I must say that it will take some more time for the next chapter to show up since I got Pokemon Omega Ruby and Skylanders Trap Team, but to keep you guys up and remembered that on Arc 3 there will be the international DigiDestined so I prepared this OC form, also I would like to inform Kairi Avalon and other OC submitters from Digimon: Tales that some of their OCs will show up as long as they pass the me the OC's D-3's Color Scheme, though small spoiler, ArturXAlex pairing from Tales will continue and both Alex and Tyler will have age boosts. So until next time, Stay Taming!

Name:(First and last)

Age:(10-18)

Appearance:(Eye and hair color, clothes, details)

Personality:(How they are and how they act and react to situations)

Fears:(3 things at least)

Country:(The options are: Africa(Egypt), USA(New York), Japan(Tokyo), Canada(Toronto), England(London), Australia(Sydney) and Mexico(Mexico City)

Partner:(Please OFFICIAL DIGIMON)

Evolution Path:(Rookie-Champion-Perfect-Mega)

Partner Personality:(Same as the international chosen's)

Partner's Fears:(3 each)

D-3's Colors:(Basic, buttons and grab)

Backstory:(Their past, please nothing too exaggerated or insane)

Example:

Name: Lance Frost

Age: 14

Appearance: Dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he wears a silver coat and boots along a pair of silver goggles.

Personality: Lance is the leader of the British DigiDestined, he's very friendly and honorable, he loves medieval stuff, kinda of an expert actually. He loves to read, he's also an amazing strategist and hates cheaters.

Fears: Losing Hackmon, disappointing others and letting wild or evil Digimon destroy the city

Country: England, Brittany

Partner: Hackmon

Evolution Path: Hackmon-BaoHackmon-SaviorHackmon-Jesmon

Partner Personality: Hackmon is much like his partner, but he's far more adventurous and laid back, he likes to brag about being the Royal Knight Jesmon and is a major fan of Artur and Dracomon since Dracomon is one of the 3 known revived just like him, Guilmon(Gallantmon) and Dorumon(Alphamon, another OC's partner). He's also a big fan of battling and sometimes ignores Lance's plans, ending in trouble, though he listens most of the time and irritatingly calls Lance 'Your highness' all the time, even though said chosen hates when he does that.

D-3's Colors: Dark silver with red buttons and grab

Backstory: Lance lived in London all his life, after the Satan Mode incident, unknown to the DigiDestined, the barrier was extremely damaged and multiple Digimon went through, some good, some bad, and made most countries have problems of Digimon appearing, then Artur began to recruit chosen from other countries, starting on London with Lance 10 year old Lance since he was impressed by his fighting spirit and connection to Hackmon the rebirth of the Royal Knight Jesmon, after that, Lance began recruiting the London digidestineds.

UPDATE: Please add the fears and backgrounds


	17. Revelations,

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, finally completed Trap Team, though some villains are still lose so updating won't go real fast, also Blue and Green are checking other fanfics and will be busy for a while so meet our newest co-workers, Brawl and Chain(Brawl) and Snap Shot!

Snap Shot: Heya mates! The name is Snap Shot water element Trap Master,

Brawl: And I'am Brawl and Chain! Though call me Brawl, I'm an ex-villain but now that the great Tamer/Portal Master caught me and some other fellas, also Art...

BEST OC Maker: Brawl!

Brawl: Sorry, force of habit, BEST OC Maker asked me to help here with Snappy while the dragon guys are out,

Snap Shot: So let's see what's next right mate?

BEST OC Maker: Correct, and before you ask, Snap Shot isn't Australian, he's a crocogator from a swamp archipelago on Skylands, that for same reason have the same accent as the beings on Dino Rang's home world along Australia, so let's continue!

DW, GranTundra, near the Battlefield,

"I didn't know they could do that," Patamon said surprised.

"Yeah, after the DigiMental infused with the crest's energy it created two more DigiMental from the energy excess, Miracle and Fate," Artur explained.

"Now let's see, NeoDevimon Vs WarGrowlmon," Vritramon growled.

DW, GranTundra, battlefield,

"Whoa, WarGrowlmon, cyborg virus Dragon Digimon whose Pendulum Blades and Atomic Blaster will be your defeat NeoDevimon!" Lucas exclaimed remembering Tamers.

"Think a pathetic Digivolution will save you? GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon fired his electrified dark claws.

"PENDULUM BLADES!" WarGrowlmon blocked with his right Pendulum Blade.

"Grr, GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon used his enhanced speed to attack from behind but WarGrowlmon used a secret weapon even he didn't know he had, the cable on his back set between the 'wings' burst into life as it impaled NeoDevimon on the demon's chest.

"The Assault Balancer, ATOMIC BLASTER!" WarGrowlmon quickly took control of the cable and threw NeoDevimon on the air, then releasing a crimson laser blast at the demon, making him devolve.

"Tsukaimon? I expected a DemiDevimon," Lucas said as WarGrowlmon growled.

"They're powerful, Master, give me more power so I can defeat them!" The black hamster snarled.

"Enough!" Artur's voice rang as he landed with Vritramon, Patamon landed on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" DM asked angrily.

"They call me the Dragon General, and you know who this little guy is, Michael?" Artur asked calmly.

"Michael, it's me Patamon," The rookie said.

"Patamon? That hamster I first met when I got my D-3?" DM asked surprised.

"Yes, it's me, Tsukaimon tricked you, I know you aren't evil snap out of it," The blue eyed Digimon said, hope sparkling his eyes.

"Don't listen to him! He wants to take away your throne, destroy your mighty flags and free your slaves," Tsukaimon growled as he stood up.

"It's wrong! You're supposed to be a good guy! Not a bad guy!" Patamon exclaimed.

"No, it's your destiny, to rule the entire DW with an iron fist," Tsukaimon argued.

DW, Leviathan's Cross/GranTundra border,

"Guys! It's a trap, all of the partners are fine!" Juca exclaimed, they had reunited the others, none of them found the previous generation's Digimon, just some DM partner wannabes.

"I know, it was some sort of trap, but now we can all go champion," Jean pointed to herself and the others who reached said level.

"Then it was probably a trap for Lucas, we have to go!" Julia realized as she saw the missing leader.

"How are we getting to him? None of our partners can carry us all," Buraimon crossed his arms.

"But I can," Artur's Devidramon landed with a growl.

"Devidramon?" Jean remembered the first time Impmon armor evolved.

"We have never talked personally, but I'am not an enemy, I will take you to Lucas," The Demon Dragon lowered his head.

"Should we trust him?" Juca asked as it all faded.

DW, GranTundra, Battlefield,

DM looked shocked as he looked at the two hamsters, one was his true partner, while the other was the partner he chose.

"I... I..." DM was unable to talk.

"C'mon Digital Master! Working with that weakling means working with Him," Tsukaimon smirked pointed at Lucas.

"And since he's the leader, you won't be as powerful, or even reach champion, besides, don't you want to rule, be the leader?" Tsukaimon smirked.

"Right, listen Patamon, I don't care, hear me? I'am the Digital Master and Tsukaimon is my partner!" DM exclaimed.

"How dare you?! Can't you see Tsukaimon is using you?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Using me? Pathetic, Tsukaimon destroy them!" DM exclaimed as Tsukaimon became NeoDevimon once again.

"First I will destroy the Dragon General, then the rest of you!" DM exclaimed as NeoDevimon charged at Artur at full speed but,

"METEOR BULLET STUN!" Artur pushed his cape backwards to reveal a gun similar to Beelzemon's berenja, but it had a third tube and was entirely made of red DigiZoid, it fired 3 blazing bullets that paralyzed NeoDevimon.

"I honestly want to blast you faster but this is a job for the second generation, c'mon Vritramon!" Artur called as he flew out with his partner.

"That guy..." Lucas looked at the red speck before seeing that the effects from the paralysis faded from NeoDevimon.

"This time no failures! Kill them all!" DM roared as a dark aura covered him.

"You've always been in my way! NeoDevimon!" DM exclaimed as NeoDevimon's skin became darker and the white eyes became bright blue, the orbs on the body became electric green as the golden body parts became crimson. Also, his wings became a decayed black similar to Devidramon's, but with blades on the joint.

"NeoDevimon Dae Mode!" The demon announced brandishing his claws.

'Yes, soon I will reach my mega level!' NeoDevimon smirked mentally.

"You won't win! PENDULUM BLADES!" WarGrowlmon charged.

"Humph, DEMON CLAW!" NeoDevimon used the enhanced version of Guilty Claw.

"HAMMER EDGE!" WarGrowlmon countered with a fiery shockwave.

"You won't win! DARKNESS WAVE!" NeoDevimon released a blast of darkness from his wings.

"MEGALO SPARK!" WarGrowlmon countered with electrified bullets, NeoDevimon easily blocked them.

"Time to kill you," The demon stated coldly before pinning him down.

"No! WarGrowlmon!" Lucas gasped at the pinned dragon.

"Lucas... ATOMIC BLASTER!" WarGrowlmon released the powerful laser at close range, sending NeoDevimon off him.

"That got me by surprise, and I hate surprises, DEMON CLAW!" NeoDevimon ripped the cannons of WarGrowlmon, making the dragon roar in pain.

"Game over," NeoDevimon sneered but,

"SAMURAI FEATHER/ELECTRO STINGER!" The two attacks caught him off guard, Devidramon, carrying the others, had arrived.

"Lucas!" Jean exclaimed as they jumped off, Devidramon looked around before flying off.

"Grr, I shall handle all of you then!" NeoDevimon roared.

"That's a NeoDevimon, but he looks different," Tony commented.

"Let's get him!" James exclaimed as lights covered the Digimon.

"Veemon digivolve to... Tyrannomon!" The red t-rex roared.

"Solarmon digivolve to... FlareLizarmon!" The fire creature blazed as he slashed with his claws.

"Gatomon digivolve to... Nefertimon!" The Angel of Light exclaimed.

"Impmon digivolve to... Chrysalimon!" The chrysalis announced.

"Gizamon digivolve to... Coelamon!" The fish dove on the ground.

"Armadimon Armor Digivolve to... Frogmon! Explorer or Sincerity!" The frog ninja brandished his shrunken.

"Oh yeah," WarGrowlmon stood up with a growl.

"Bring it on!" NeoDevimon roared.

"Frogmon!" Johnny gasped as NeoDevimon used his Demon Claw to swat him into devolving.

"No worries, SCRATCH BEAT!" The armadillo jumped but NeoDevimon ignored him as he destroyed a Rosetta's Stone and Poison Stinger before clashing with Buraimon.

"Ok, SCRATCH BEAT!" Armadimon attacked again, this time NeoDevimon hit him with his right wing.

"Armadimon!" John gasped.

"I got an idea, DARKNESS WAVE!" NeoDevimon threw Buraimon off him before attacking John.

"John!" Armadimon gasped as light covered him.

The armadillo stood on the evo zone as his skin was ripped off revealing a golden grid, now white skin covered him as hard dark grey armor covered his back and head, a large horn grew on his nose.

"Monochromon!" The dinosaur roared.

"Whoa, Monochromon, a champion leveled Digimon with an extremely hard armor, with his Volcanic Strike his offensive levels are as big as his defense," Tony gasped, NeoDevimon glanced at the new champion, the others were all back to rookie.

"Another champion, boring, DEMON CLAW!" NeoDevimon attacked but Monochromon's armor easily blocked the attack.

"Poking? How old are you partner? VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon fired a barrage of magma rocks.

"What?!" DM gasped, at the same time, NeoDevimon's Dae Mode faded.

"Grr, GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon fired his electrified Death Hand, the attack hit Monochromon head on, but the bulky Digimon didn't even budge.

"Nah, think I felt some static, VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon released magma rocks at NeoDevimon.

"Amazing defense, but every 'mon has his weak spot, GUILTY CLAW!" In a flash, the demon Digimon hit Monochromon's unprotected underbelly, making him devolve to Armadimon.

"Now I kill you all!" NeoDevimon roared.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon attacked, annoying NeoDevimon.

"You're still here? GUILTY CLAW!" NeoDevimon hit Patamon.

"As I said, now I kill all of you," NeoDevimon smirked.

"Guilty..." NeoDevimon began but 3 bullets pierced his chest, Devidramon landed with Artur on his back, Vritramon flew by him.

"Everyone on Devidramon!" The Dragon General ordered as they went behind him on the massive dragon's back.

"Time to fly out," Devidramon growled.

"You won't escape!" NeoDevimon began to chase them.

"Tsk, hate the persistent type, Materialize! Dragon Aegis!" Artur exclaimed as his X-Loader released a metallic crimson shield, it had a golden Examon drawn on the front and was shaped like Heathcliff's shield(SAO).

"DRAGON GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Artur exclaimed as multiple once hidden hatches on the shield opened revealing laser cannons, the released crimson beams at NeoDevimon, making him fall.

"The heck? Are you human or Digimon? Or even some guy like Gennai?" Tony asked as he, like the other chosen aboard, tended their partners.

"The old geezer? Nah I'm human like you kid, also I know I apologized already but sorry 'bout the SkullBaluchimon," Artur chuckled.

"Wait, who are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'll tell you that once we land," Artur smirked as they flew to a large mountain, close to the Volcanic Fields.

"Open!" Artur exclaimed as a large hole appeared on the mountain.

"Welcome, to Dragon's Lair," Artur smirked as they landed.

DW, Dragon's Lair, Hangar,

"Amazing, I've never seen anything like it," Rick gasped as he looked around, the inside of the mountain was entirely deep red.

"Please, this is just the hangar, Devidramon, load," Artur smirked as he put Devidramon back in the X-Loader.

"We meet again," Guilmon told Vritramon.

"Indeed," The dragon nodded.

"Come with me," Artur nodded.

"Friends!" They entered a large room, large enough to fit Examon flying around, then they saw Calumon flying at them.

"This place is completely underground, also my living room," Artur explained.

"Amazing, I've never seen this many Skylanders in one place," Tony said in wonder, he looked at a shelf by the couch was a large shelf holding every single known Skylander and trap, a traptanium portal by it with the wire to a Wii that was connected to a screen the same size as the one in the movies.

"I know, amazing right, took a while to complete the hole collection but I managed," Artur smirked.

"Yeah, this place rocks," A small vampire Digimon with eyes on his hands walked up to them.

"Huh?" Kira asked looking at him.

"C'mon! It's me! Dracmon! Virus rookie Digimon," Dracmon smirked.

"So, this is where you live huh?" Lucas asked surprised eyeing the tech.

"Yep, my very own secret base/underground mansion," Artur grinned.

"Who are you anyway?" Julia asked what they were all thinking.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Artur asked.

"Nope, though you look familiar," Veemon said looking hard at him.

"C'mon! It's obvious!" Artur exclaimed impatiently.

"Sorry, no clue," Wormmon gave up.

"What did the resistance call your brother?" Artur asked his brother.

"Dragon General," Lucas gasped, Artur removed the V shaped shades.

"Good to see you little bro," Artur smirked.

"No way, you're The Artur?" John asked.

"Yep, know I believe I should tell you exactly the problem since you guys can't see the obvious," Artur crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Wait, where's Dracomon?" Juca asked.

"Am I that unrecognizable?" Vritramon grunted before devolving.

"New evo path?" Hawkmon guessed, the DR gave a thumbs up.

"So, what were you saying about not realizing?" Lucas asked.

"Please, do the math, Tsukaimon became Devimon, who turned into NeoDevimon, next form will be Demon Lord of Wrath, anyone knows?" Artur raised his arms.

"Lucemon?" Lucas guessed.

"He's Pride you idiot," Artur face palmed.

"Wait, when you say Demon Lord of Wrath, you The Demon Lord of Wrath?" Solarmon asked with a gulp, most of the other Digimon were trembling.

"What's the matter?" John asked Armadimon.

"It's Him, Demon Lord Daemon, second strongest of all Demon Lords," The armadillo gulped.

"Jackpot!" Artur snapped his fingers.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Summarizing, about an year ago, the DigiMental began reacting, when we used our crests to power it, they left a mark, it began to create the DigiMental each of you wield, that's how I knew it was time to prepare the second generation, so I made, preparations," Artur explained.

"Preparations?" Juca asked.

"Picking the best partner options, selecting areas to hide the DigiMentals, etc, was a major pain, then I found a prophecy," Artur continued.

"Yeah, it was something like this," Dracomon began.

"When Wrath awakened his shall destroy all,

Only when the Hazard Knight and the Just Angel unite,

They will defeat Wrath,

Or fail,

And the demons will rise,

And we're all toast,"

The DR recited.

"And we're all toast?" Solarmon asked.

"That's what it said," Dracmon nodded.

"I already deciphered it but, I won't tell you it's meaning," Artur told them.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Because its second generation stuff, it's your job, you quest, your mission, you get my point, now use the TV and DigiPort out, I have other things to take care off," Artur told them.

"Hey! We have to talk! Why didn't you call anybody?" Lucas asked.

"The Dark Flags interfere with the system, now go," Artur ordered.

"No, you're coming with us," Lucas decided.

"Who's gonna make me?" Artur asked pulling up his shades.

"A battle, me vs you, if I win you come with us," Lucas decided.

"And if I win?" Artur smirked.

"I'm not planning on letting you," Lucas answered coldly.

"But since I will, I say you will have to give up," Artur told him.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You heard me, until now I haven't seen you do much as leader, if I win you will have to give up your leadership," Artur stated calmly.

"Lucas don't," Kira told him.

"If he doesn't want to go back it's his problem," Rick added.

"I don't care, fine! Let's do it," Lucas growled, Guilmon watched his partner worriedly.

"Fine, to the arena we go," Artur nodded, keeping the shades up.

Now the battle, bro vs bro began, who will win? Will Lucas lose the title of leader? What does the prophecy mean? Read the next chapter to find out!

A/N

BEST OC Maker: Sorry for the wait, but here it is,

Snap: Are you sure setting them against each other is a good idea? We both know Examon can trash WarGrowlmon,

Brawl: Really true,

BEST OC Maker: You will see, for until then, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


End file.
